


Розы в лунном свете

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по различным аниме/Anime [6]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 08:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 57
Words: 52,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Когда жизнь семьи Сакамаки резко меняется, пленница братьев-вампиров неожиданно превращается в их спасительницу. Но одной только жертвенности Юи недостаточно: для окончательного спасения обитателям поместья нужно пройти долгий и трудный путь. И не все пройдут его до конца.
Series: Фанфики по различным аниме/Anime [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107204
Kudos: 4





	1. Взгляд из розария

Оконные стекла на втором этаже ярко горели в лучах уходящего солнца. Юи подняла голову и поглядела на пылающие золотом квадраты в почти не различимой сейчас темной раме. Там, за этой завесой слепящего закатного света, был он – единственный, на кого она хоть отчасти могла полагаться здесь. Тот, на ком здесь все держалось – Рейдзи.  
  
Холодный, сдержанный, умный. И почти совсем не жаждущий ее крови. Ну, разве что самую чуточку, когда она подходит совсем близко… Потому она и старалась не приближаться к нему ближе чем на полметра, хотя иногда ей этого ужасно хотелось. Как тогда, когда он угостил ее своим фирменным чаем с каким-то пряным травяным настоем. Правда, как потом оказалось, этот необычный чай вызвал у нее оцепенение…

Но ведь Рейдзи, надо отдать ему должное, не всегда такой. Сегодня, например, он угостил ее очень вкусным яблочным соком. Без всяких подвохов. И ничего при этом не выспрашивал. И не злился. Даже крови у нее не отпил! С чего бы вдруг, а? Неужели это начало чего-то большего, чем просто отношения хищника и жертвы?

На секунду ей вдруг показалось, что Рейдзи стоит там, у огромного окна в своей комнате, и наблюдает за ней. Юи поспешно опустила взгляд и смущенно уставилась на алую розу, самую верхнюю на кусте. Затем перевела взгляд с ближайшей куртины на уходящие вдаль, к парку, длинные ряды цветущих кустов.

Розарий… Это слово означает и цветник роз, и четки. Для Юи оно воплощало в себе и ее прошлое, связанное с церковью, и ее настоящее, связанное с этим цветником – точнее, с тем особняком, который он окружал. Розы росли здесь под каждым окном, розовые кусты складывались в причудливые орнаменты на многочисленных клумбах, рабатках и в бордюрах, и только вдали их сменяли темные громады деревьев старого парка. Юи перебирала взглядом белые, желтые, розовые, алые и бордовые цветки, словно бусины четок во время молитвы.

Увы, здесь, в этом мрачном поместье, никакие молитвы ей не помогли бы. Этой пленнице вампирского семейства было бы странно молиться об избавлении от того, что с ней происходило. Ведь церковь сама принесла ее в жертву, во исполнение тайного соглашения с кланом вампиров.

И все же Юи ощущала, что ее связь с богом не прервана. Ее молитвой стала абсолютная покорность. Шестерым мучителям этой девушки казалось, что то была покорность им, могущественному семейству вампиров – всем братьям вместе и каждому в отдельности. Но на самом деле то была покорность Всевышнему. Юи казалось, что если она не будет сопротивляться ничему, что происходит с ней здесь, то тем самым она запустит некие незримые жернова, которые наконец-то перемелют всё то зло, что за долгие годы сгустилось здесь, в поместье Сакамаки. И тогда яркие лучи солнца проникнут не только в мрачные покои особняка, но и в темные души его обитателей. В этом состоял ее подвиг, ее тяжелый путь, которому она неуклонно следовала.

Добровольность принятия этой ноши стала тем лекарством, которое давало ей силы жить. Благодаря этому Юи стала постепенно замечать, что груз ответственности, который ее подлым образом заставили взвалить на себя, уже не так чудовищно давит. Потому что ее собственная трагедия обманутой дочери и обманутой верующей, сколь горькой бы она ни была, не шла ни в какое сравнение с трагедией любого из шестерых братьев Сакамаки. У каждого из этих парней был целый ворох скелетов в шкафу!

Примечательно, что их вампирская сущность – это хваленое преимущество, которым они то и дело бравировали перед ней, Юи! – не сумела защитить их от всего того, что случилось с ними задолго до того, как «жертвенная невеста» по имени Юи Коморо переступила порог этого поместья. Трагедия каждого из них вполне могла бы произойти в жизни любого смертного. Гибель близкого друга, убийство матери сыном, инцест между сыном и матерью, сумасшествие матери, лютая ненависть к брату и прочее в том же духе – разве всего этого не случается в обычной жизни, с обычными людьми? Так какая же польза от того, чтобы быть вампиром, если это не дает тебе надежной защиты от ужасов человеческой жизни?

Но, с другой стороны, разве у шестерых молодых Сакамаки был выбор? Они ведь не стали вампирами по собственной или чужой воле, а родились ими. И эта исконная принадлежность к холодной жестокой расе, вечно алчущей горячей крови смертных, исковеркала их души. Каждый раз, когда Юи задумывалась над этим, на ее глаза неизменно наворачивались жаркие слезы. Она скрывала свое истинное сочувственное отношение к этим глубоко несчастным парням с израненной психикой, тщательно пряча его под не менее искренней покорностью. Но делала это не из страха, а все из той же жалости к ним, не желая ранить их еще больше, чем это сделала жестокая судьба…

Если бы хозяева особняка только заподозрили, что думает об их великолепной семье эта жалкая, покорная пленница! Если бы они только узнали, что слабая девушка от всего сердца жалеет их! Юи была уверена: тогда бы они не ограничились обычными жестокими укусами… Даже желание вновь улицезреть – только для того, чтобы вновь убить! – проклятую Корделию, чье подлое сердце билось в нежной груди «жертвенной невесты», не остановило бы братьев. После всего того, что Сакамаки сотворили бы со своей рабыней за подобную дерзость, даже талантливому кукольнику Канато не удалось бы сделать из нее еще одну восковую фигуру для его коллекции невест. Максимум, на что сгодились бы в таком случае ее истерзанные останки – это сжечь их и набить пеплом еще одного Тедди.

Когда пленница вампиров в первый раз осознала все это, она криво улыбнулась и впервые после своего неудачного побега, когда ее задержал Райто, пожалела, что не может вырваться на свободу хотя бы ненадолго. Если бы она могла это сделать, то непременно зашла бы в магазин игрушек и купила бы еще одного Тедди… Про запас. Для себя. Чтобы, когда придет время, не утруждать Канато, этого самого несчастного мальчика из всех шестерых, поиском нужной тары. Если, конечно, юный кукольник сочтет ее презренный прах достойным такой величественной урны, как Тедди. Она же все-таки не Корделия…

Как ни странно, этот черный юмор и в дальнейшем поддерживал ее силы. Каждый раз, когда острые клыки очередного Сакамаки вонзались в ее шею, грудь, руку или ногу, она представляла себе милого плюшевого медведя. «Если я пока не в нем, значит, еще не все потеряно», – думала она. И это заставляло думать о завтрашнем дне и верить, что он наступит.

Юи не подозревала, что даже если бы братья Сакамаки действительно узнали, что она имеет наглость им сочувствовать, они вряд ли стали бы торопиться с ее уничтожением. И дело тут было вовсе не в проблеме с Корделией. С некоторых пор каждому из них был безумно интересен ответ на один связанный с Юи важный вопрос: «Кто?» И каждому из шестерых хотелось, чтобы правильным ответом на него было его собственное имя… 


	2. В ожидании полнолуния

Юи ошибалась – Рейдзи не смотрел на нее из окна в тот вечер, на закате. Когда она, внезапно испугавшись, что обнаружена, склонилась заалевшим лицом к красным розам на кусте, Рейдзи стоял за своим лабораторным столом, спиной к окну. Подхваты бордовых бархатных портьер с тяжелыми кистями были расстегнуты, а сами портьеры – плотно сдвинуты, чтобы ни один луч солнца не проник сейчас сюда, в этот кабинет. В багряной полутьме горела настольная лампа. В воздухе стоял сложный густой аромат корицы, кофе, имбиря, шоколада, ванили и еще чего-то непонятного, но дурманящего.

Склонившись над спиртовкой, на которой нагревалась какая-то темная жидкость, юноша осторожно добавлял в сложный состав один ингредиент за другим. Рядом лежала старая потрепанная книга, раскрытая на развороте с надписью крупным старомодным шрифтом: «Бальзам алого сердца». А чуть ниже – шрифтом помельче: «Как обратить на себя любовь смертного и подчинить человека воле своей». Под этим заголовком шел убористый текст – рецепт зелья.  
  
Мягко, без всплеска, опустив в темную жидкость на спиртовке одну за другой шесть светло-красных ягод годжи, хозяин кабинета-лаборатории придвинул любимое кресло, сел, вытянув длинные ноги, и немигающим взглядом уставился на сосуд, в котором варилась жидкость – чтобы не пропустить первые пузыри на поверхности.  
  
Подходил к концу первый этап создания зелья, который, согласно рецепту, можно было претворить в жизнь только весной, на закате ясного, солнечного дня. Десять минут кипения – и все готово. После этого состав полагалось, охладив, убрать в темный шкаф, чтобы до ближайшего полнолуния на драгоценную жидкость не упало бы ни единого луча естественного света.  
  
Затем, в полнолуние, наступал финальный этап приготовления вампирского любовного зелья: оно должно было быть освящено лучами ночного светила, находящегося в своей совершенной, идеально круглой форме.  
  
Ближайшее полнолуние приходилось как раз на предстоящую ночь. Рейдзи не хотел рисковать и слишком тянуть с изготовлением «пропуска в рай», как он в шутку называл про себя этот состав. Кто-нибудь из братьев мог случайно, а то и преднамеренно помешать ему. Нюх на тайны был их фамильной чертой, унаследованной от отца. Этот общий дар молодых Сакамаки сочетался у всех шестерых с еще более опасными чертами, унаследованными ими от своих матерей. Так что у Рейдзи были основания торопиться. Ведь делиться с братьями чудодейственным составом он не собирался. Они вообще не должны были знать о существовании этого зелья. Уже завтра сердце Юи будет принадлежать только ему, Рейдзи…

Парень, наконец-то увидев пузыри на темной жидкости, включил стоящий тут же, на столе, кухонный таймер и, взяв книгу со стола, откинулся на спинку кресла. Он машинально водил глазами по строчкам, хотя уже наизусть выучил этот текст:  
  
  
«Ежели кто из нас, детей ночи, прибегнет к этому зелью, то таковому вампиру тайну великую знать надобно: состав сей для нас, холодного племени, чрезвычайно опасен. Воспарения его вполне безвредны для наших тел, но самая жидкость грозит любому вампиру страшной бедою. Ибо для нас, почти бессмертных, не столь страшно живота лишиться, сколь невыносимо утратить главное отличие нашего рода – жажду крови. Таковое событие означает низвержение чести вампира в глазах сородичей и грядущую скорую его смерть, ибо вкупе с истинной силой своего рода он в равной степени лишается и бессмертия.  
  
Того ради заклинаю вас, дети ночи, трижды подумать, прежде чем обращаться к помощи этого зелья в делах амурных. Напиток сей губителен для нас не токмо ежели его внутрь употребить – даже малое соприкосновение этого зелья с кожей вампира лишает его истинной силы. Происходит сие несчастье великое – лишение истинной силы – не моментально, а спустя тот промежуток времени, что потребен данному вампиру, дабы испить до дна всю кровь из взрослого смертного».  
  
  
Тут Рейдзи, академического интереса ради, в очередной раз задумался над тем, какой же все-таки промежуток времени имеется в виду. Ведь даже если условную жертву считать одинаковой во всех случаях, скорость высасывания крови смертного вампиром зависит от ряда других факторов, в том числе и от характера конкретного вампира .

Взять хотя бы его братьев. Он, конечно, в нужные моменты с хронографом над ними не стоял, но все же может предположить, какова обычная скорость потребления крови у каждого из пятерых.

Этот чертов Сю даже кровь пьет с ленцой, словно делая великое одолжение своей жертве… Такому кривляке и снобу на полное опустошение одного-единственного смертного потребовалось бы не менее часа! Да и упрямый дикарь Субару недалеко ушел от Сю по части лености и медлительности в самом важном вампирском занятии. Хотя оба, если только захотят, смогут действовать гораздо быстрее – едва ли не быстрее его самого, Рейдзи. Но ведь не захотят же... 

А вот тройняшки, подумалось ему, могли бы запросто устроить соревнование по скоростному опустошению смертного от крови. Канато действовал бы тихо и на первый взгляд неспешно, но в действительности очень шустро, и результат был бы довольно впечатляющим. Впрочем, до сверхстремительного Аято ему все же далеко. Но Аято поминутно орал бы о своей победе и крутизне, и потому проиграл бы это соревнование другому из близняшек – Райто. Тот в наиболее важные моменты на дешевые понты не разменивается. Такому живчику, небось, и десяти минут хватило бы, а то и меньше… А сам он, Рейдзи? Честно оценив себя в этом деле в сравнении с братьями, молодой вампир решил, что сам он оказался бы где-то между Аято и Канато.

Дзинькнул таймер. Рейдзи очнулся, отложил книгу. Поднялся и выключил спиртовку. Потом накрыл зелье темной тканью и оставил на столе остывать. А сам, не в силах оторваться, снова взял книгу, уселся в кресло и заскользил глазами по хорошо знакомым строчкам:  
  
  
«Хотя для нас и не существует способа заблаговременно защититься от губительного воздействия сего зелья, однако имеется средство избавиться от его воздействия уже после отравления, не дожидаясь, пока суровые законы смертного бытия прервут нить жизни вампира, лишенного истинной силы. Дабы избавиться от воздействия этого зелья на вампира, надобно в ночь полнолуния…»  
  
  
Тут запись обрывалась, так как угол страницы был густо запачкан чем-то темным так, что букв совершенно не было видно.  
  
Рейдзи опустил книгу на колени и надолго задумался, уютно устроившись в своем любимом кресле. Затем встал, выключил лампу, в темноте убрал склянку с зельем в шкаф и тщательно запер его. И только потом раздвинул тяжелые портьеры.

За окном был поздний весенний вечер – синий и прохладный. До точного момента полнолуния оставалось три часа двадцать две минуты.


	3. Шестеро вокруг постели

Как ни приятно было в одиночестве гулять по дорожкам огромного парка, среди сплошных ковров разноцветных роз, настало время вновь возвращаться в мрачный дом. Юи, торопливо свернув на главную аллею, устремилась к парадному входу особняка.

Скоро полночь – время отправляться в школу, а ведь надо еще успеть переодеться в школьную форму. Рейдзи опять отругает ее за опоздание на занятия… А может, и не отругает? Сегодня он был необычайно мягок с нею… Но поторопиться все равно стоит. Девушка сама не заметила, как с шага перешла почти на бег. Аллея казалась бесконечно длинной…

Юи находилась в плену у вампиров уже не первый день. Но будучи «жаворонком» по биоритмам, все никак не могла привыкнуть к ночному режиму, естественному для всех остальных обитателей поместья.

Ну вот, наконец, и крыльцо! Запыхавшись, она рванула массивную бронзовую ручку, и тяжелая деревянная дверь с замысловатой резьбой медленно отворилась. В холле уже горели свечи в высоких канделябрах. Юи плотно закрыла за собой дверь и направилась по мягкой ковровой дорожке к парадной лестнице.

Внезапно желтые огоньки свечей потускнели и расплылись в ее глазах. Юи, испугавшись, остановилась и, чтобы успокоиться, перевела взгляд вниз, на пол. Но четкий и яркий ковровый орнамент внезапно превратился в месиво тусклых красок… 

С каждой секундой ей становилось все хуже. Это явно не была обычная усталость. Глаза горели, тело ломило, голова просто раскалывалась. Юи, с трудом подняв руку, приложила ее ко лбу: так и есть, жар! Видимо, в розарии вечером было слишком прохладно, вот она и простудилась. Весна в этом году выдалась не самой теплой. А может, эта странная погода была лишь проявлением чар, которые окутывали поместье?

Мысли начинали путаться. Юи решила подняться к себе и лечь в постель, несмотря на запрет, наложенный семьей Сакамаки на ее ночной сон. В школу она сегодня не пойдет – просто не в силах. Если сейчас сюда заявится кто-нибудь из шестерых, чтобы разбудить ее, то пусть хоть полностью выпьет всю ее кровь! Подняться с постели она ни за что не сможет. 

Цепляясь за перила, Юи поднялась по парадной лестнице, прошла по коридору к своей комнате, переступила порог и сделала пару шагов к кровати. И тут ее сознание отключилось. Даже не успев раздеться, пленница вампиров рухнула на постель.

Она не слышала, как в спальне один за другим из ниоткуда почти одновременно возникли Сю и Райто. Сю, с тревогой взглянув на спящую, нахмурился и присел на подоконник, скрестив руки. Райто попробовал было растолкать девушку, но не сумел. Тогда он, искоса бросив ревнивый взгляд на Сю, резким движением прикрыл Юи одеялом и уселся рядом с нею на кровати.   
  
Немного погодя в углу комнаты внезапно появился Канато. Он ничего не сказал, только усадил Тедди на одеяло, а сам опустился на пол рядом с кроватью. Субару, в отличие от остальных, не стал появляться в лучших традициях вампирского племени из ниоткуда, а банальным образом вошел через дверь. Он окинул хмурым взглядом постель и девушку на ней, а потом устроился подоконнике рядом со старшим братом.   
  
Следом за Субару в комнате таким же обычным образом появился Рейдзи и прикрыл за собою дверь. Он подошел к Юи и положил ей руку на лоб.  
  
Аято явился последним, возникнув прямо на кровати, и в комнате сразу стало шумно. Он толкнул Райто, пытаясь спихнуть его на пол. Райто громко огрызнулся.  
  
Канато недовольным голосом сказал что-то своему Тедди. Субару рявкнул: «Да заткнитесь вы все!» и двинул кулаком по подоконнику так, что по темной лакированной доске зазмеилась трещина. Сю снял наушники, чтобы прислушаться к перебранке, но опоздал: Рейдзи движением руки велел братьям умолкнуть и тихо сказал: 

– Она сильно простудилась. Ничего страшного, в общем-то, нет. Но сегодня ночью ее лучше не трогать… А сейчас всем лучше разойтись. Пойду приготовлю для нее лечебный отвар.

Произнеся эту тираду, Рейдзи развернулся и, подавая пример всем остальным, вышел из комнаты. Сю спрыгнул с подоконника и медленно вышел следом за Рейдзи. За старшими последовал и Канато, не забыв прихватить любимого Тедди. Субару, как и Сю, тоже спрыгнул с подоконника, но в противоположную сторону – наружу. Послышался треск розовых кустов – поступь мускулистого и крепкого Субару была несказанно далека от вошедшей в легенды легкой вампирской походки. 

Аято и Райто глянули друг на друга с неудовольствием. Аято очень хотелось послать драгоценного братца куда подальше, но Райто любил свары не меньше его самого, да к тому же уличать его пока было не в чем. Поэтому Аято решил действовать иначе – он поднялся и кивнул головой на дверь:

– Пошли…

Райто, не говоря ни слова, последовал за ним. Неудивительно: каждому из них в эту ночь хотелось держать главного соперника в поле зрения. Они вышли в парк. Молча, но держась по-прежнему рядом, пошли по аллее и как-то незаметно оказались под окном Юи. Там, в зарослях белых роз, близнецы присели на одну и ту же скамью – на разных ее концах – и сделали скучающий вид, словно встретились тут совершенно случайно. Им давно пора было на занятия, но оба словно забыли об этом. Пусть остальные братья отправляются в школу – хотя бы мешать не будут!

Аято и Райто не знали, что в эту ночь всем братьям Сакамаки будет не до учебы, а наутро для всех обитателей поместья начнется уже совсем другая жизнь…


	4. Лилия с огненной сердцевиной

Рейдзи степенно, с чувством собственного достоинства, шел по коридору. Он презирал дешевые эффекты вроде появления и исчезновения из ниоткуда, считая подобное далеким от хороших манер. Даже сейчас, когда ему так не терпелось завершить свой тщательно разработанный план, он не опустился до того, чтобы одним махом перенестись в кабинет.

В самом деле, куда торопиться вампиру, жизнь которого по продолжительности в разы превосходит жизнь обычного человека? Это смертные пусть торопятся – у них есть на то резон… Рейдзи считал возможность мгновенного перемещения вспомогательным умением холодной расы, полезным только в бою и в дальних путешествиях. В остальное же время он, ведя себя, как и подобает представителю старинного рода, ценил этикет гораздо выше экономии времени. 

Направляясь в свой кабинет, Рейдзи с наслаждением вспоминал уже выполненные пункты своего простого и при этом гениального плана.

Вот он сегодня рано утром привел пленницу к себе, побеседовал с ней о всяких пустяках и предложил ей бокал яблочного сока. Конечно, вспомнив предыдущий случай – с отравленным чаем, девушка заколебалась… Будь на месте Рейдзи, например, Аято, он бы, заметив сомнение жертвы, непременно впал в истерику: «Как ты смеешь не повиноваться своему господину?!» Да что там Аято! Даже такой пофигист, как Сю – и тот в подобной ситуации, невзирая на вечную лень, наверняка утрудил бы свой речевой аппарат властным, хотя и коротким, приказом: «Пей!»

Но Рейдзи на то и Рейдзи, чтобы не действовать так топорно. Разумеется, он мог бы ей приказать. Но вместо этого лишь опустил голову и слегка отвернулся – так, чтобы Юи видела, как у него обиженно дрогнули брови. И всё! Дело было сделано. Юи поспешно взяла бокал и выпила. Эта девушка всерьез думает, что вампиры способны обижаться на смертных? Иногда она бывает очень забавной… 

А вот выполнение следующего пункта плана: ближе к полуночи Рейдзи осторожно перелил готовое зелье в старинный кубок из граненого стекла. Затем, взяв сверкающий сосуд обеими руками, поднес его к окну так, чтобы на поверхность темной жидкости упали лучи полной луны. Произнеся нужные слова, указанные в старинной книге, он с удовлетворением поставил кубок ароматного напитка на стол. Зелье было готово! Лунный свет переливался на поверхности жидкости, и от этой игры бликов глаз было не отвести. Рейдзи задумчиво уставился на кубок. 

Просто удивительно, что вкусный запах сохранился у давно остывшего зелья таким же, каким был, когда оно еще варилось. Может, оно вовсе и не остыло, а? Неужели так и остается горячим постоянно? Кубок на ощупь абсолютно холодный, но мало ли… На какую-то секунду Рейдзи вдруг ощутил невероятное по силе желание проверить свою догадку и пригубить смертельно опасную для него жидкость. В глубине души плеснулся страх: с чего бы вдруг такой странный порыв? Впрочем, мало ли какие побочные эффекты есть у этого зелья. Не факт, что составитель той книги знал о каждом рецепте все до конца…

Подумав об этом, Рейдзи с некоторым облегчением вспомнил о том, что ему еще предстоит разыграть небольшой спектакль перед братьями, выполняя следующий пункт своего плана. Это был отличный предлог оставить проклятый кубок на столе и покинуть кабинет.   
  
Еще раз оглянувшись, Рейдзи вышел в коридор и направился к холлу. Именно сейчас, по его расчетам, яблочный сок с подмешанным в него зельем обманной болезни должен был оказать свое коварное воздействие. Интересно, удалось ли Юи добраться до своей постели или она рухнула без чувств где-нибудь в холле, а то и в парке? Нет, все-таки она забавная: поверила, что он способен угостить рабыню чем-нибудь просто так… 

Рецепт, вызывающий у смертных сильные, но быстро преходящие симптомы сразу нескольких болезней, сам по себе был несложным. Вот только раздобыть один из ингредиентов – каспийский шафран – было трудновато. Даже в роскошных теплицах особняка Сакамаки этого цветка было не найти.

Рейдзи, преодолев свое предубеждение по отношению к мгновенному перемещению, на целых полдня отправился за этим компонентом в далекий Азербайджан, в край реликтовых лесов – к морю, давшему имя этому цветку. Там, в прибрежных скалах, вампир отыскал это удивительное, редкое растение, исчезающее с лица земли. Увидев нежную, похожую на лилию белую чашечку с оранжевой сердцевиной, Рейдзи подумал о том, что этот цветок очень подходит Юи. Эта девушка и сама напоминала хрупкую лилию, но при этом обладала пылающим сердцем.

Позднее, когда Рейдзи в своем кабинете готовил зелье обманной болезни, он секунду помедлил, прежде чем опустить поникшую бело-оранжевую чашечку лепестков в кипевший на спиртовке бесцветный состав. Поймав себя на мысли о том, что он предпочел бы поставить этот цветок в хрустальный стакан у изголовья Юи, молодой вампир резким движением смял увядшие лепестки и бросил их в бурлящую жидкость. 

…Так где же все-таки эту дурочку застало действие зелья? Рейдзи дошел до парадной лестницы и тут же, как по заказу, получил ответ на свой вопрос: он увидел, как Юи, цепляясь за перила, поднимается к себе. Выждав некоторое время в коридоре, он увидел Субару, который направлялся к двери в комнату Юи. Рейдзи понял, что пора действовать, и решительно зашагал к той же двери.

Разогнав братьев из комнаты пленницы и выполнив тем самым предпоследний пункт своего плана, Рейдзи направился в свой в кабинет за приворотным зельем. С виду он был спокоен, как обычно, но в душе ликовал. Настал час его торжества! Скоро свершится то, о чем он так мечтал…


	5. Гениальный план Рейдзи

Подходя к своему кабинету, Рейдзи еще издалека ощутил легкое благоухание зелья. Он нахмурился: запах, проникающий даже сквозь закрытую дверь, мог привлечь к себе внимание обитателей поместья… Ни одна деталь его плана, а тем более такая важная, не должна быть замечена остальными. Но попробуй-ка скрой такой аромат! 

«Странно, что в книге ничего не сказано о том, что готовый состав имеет… хм-м… некоторую неудобную особенность, – размышлял Рейдзи. – Хотя, если вдуматься, что удивительного в прекрасном аромате? Ведь это же приворотное зелье! Наверняка так задумано для того, чтобы жертва охотнее приняла питье. Но все же такой сильный запах – это чересчур…»

У него мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, по задумке автора рецепта, дурманящий аромат призван, помимо всего прочего, стать своеобразной проверкой для вампира, который его приготовит. Не захочет ли влюбленный вампир добровольно вкусить собственного зелья и превратиться в смертного, дабы полностью разделить судьбу с избранником или избранницей? Но Рейдзи тут же отбросил эту мысль как совершенно дикую и ни с чем не сообразную.

Подойдя к двери кабинета, парень заметил, что она неплотно прикрыта. Он удивленно вскинул бровь: братья прекрасно знали, что Рейдзи не выносит внезапных вторжений в его «святилище науки». С другой стороны, остальные пятеро Сакамаки даже внутри поместья, как правило, использовали мгновенное перемещение. Так что открывать дверь для того, чтобы войти, им было, в общем-то, совсем не обязательно. 

Полный тяжелых предчувствий, Рейдзи переступил порог и огляделся. Никого. Он опрометью кинулся к столу. Там ничего не изменилось. Кубок с притягательно пахнущей жидкостью стоял на том самом месте, где он его оставил.

Рейдзи пришло в голову, что спеша в волнении в комнату Юи, он, должно быть, вопреки обыкновению неплотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Мысленно отругав себя и за ту спешку, и за эту панику, он взял кубок и, стараясь не отвлекаться на пьянящий аромат, чтобы ненароком не пролить опасное зелье себе на пальцы, понес его в комнату Юи.

Примерно через полчаса действие принятого девушкой утром зелья обманной болезни ослабнет. И тогда он поговорит с пленницей. И заставит ее сделать то, что ему нужно. А нужно ему было пока что очень немного – чтобы Юи отпила из этого кубка трижды за ближайшие сутки. Таково было обязательное условие воздействия приворотного зелья, указанное в книге. Очень неудобное условие, надо сказать… И, кстати, не единственное. Другое непременное условие требовало, чтобы прием зелья происходил добровольно, иначе оно не подействует. 

Если бы не все эти сложности, Рейдзи угостил бы Юи приворотным зельем как бы невзначай. Или просто-напросто приказал бы ей отпить из кубка. И тогда все удалось бы на славу – как, например, сегодня утром, когда он без труда напоил безропотную пленницу яблочным соком, приправленным зельем обманной болезни. 

Но сразу два жестких условия лишали парня возможности пойти наиболее легким путем. Он уже не мог приказать Юи выпить зелье. Он даже не мог, сделав вид, что огорчен, обманом заставить ее сделать это – ведь тогда с ее стороны это оказалась бы лишь уступка, а не действие, совершенное по собственному желанию. И уж тем более он не мог пригласить ее к себе трижды за сутки для того, чтобы каждый раз угощать одним и тем же напитком. Такое поведение с его стороны выглядело бы странно даже в том случае, если бы девушка его совершенно не боялась. А учитывая, что она была фактически рабыней, а он – ее господином, такое регулярное угощение смахивало бы на проведение биологических опытов. Какая уж тут добровольность!   
  
Кроме того, о любом знаке внимания, полученном от Рейдзи, Юи могла случайно рассказать другим Сакамаки, а среди них далеко не все были такими пустоголовыми самовлюбленными идиотами, как Аято. Нашлись бы те, кто, потянув за эту ниточку, распутал бы весь клубок странного поведения Рейдзи. И тогда все его планы рухнули бы – и связанные с Юи, и гораздо более масштабные…

Значит, надо было придумать способ обойти строгие пункты условий рецепта. Даже если бы для этого пришлось, фигурально выражаясь, чесать правой рукой левое ухо… И Рейдзи придумал! Он обманом напоил девушку зельем, вызвавшим симптомы сильной простуды, чтобы затем предложить ей приворотное зелье под видом лекарства. Это гарантировало как добровольность, так и регулярность принятия нужного отвара. Идеальная маскировка!

Открывая дверь в комнату Юи, Рейдзи самодовольно усмехнулся. Все-таки он гений – куда до него даже этому умнику Сю! Не говоря уже об остальных четырех братьях…


	6. Книга и кубок

Юи каждый раз не переставала удивляться тому, что Рейдзи появляется в дверях, как обычный человек, а не вываливается рядом с ней прямо из пустого пространства, как частенько делали остальные Сакамаки. Удивилась она этому и сейчас.

Впрочем, ее внимание сразу переключилось на сверкающий граненый кубок в руках юноши. «Опять?!» – с тоской подумала она. Но потом вспомнила, что после сегодняшнего яблочного сока с ней вроде бы ничего пугающего или необычного не произошло (не считая разве что ее нынешнего состояния, но оно похоже на обычную простуду) – и успокоилась.

Рейдзи подошел к ее постели, включил настольную лампу у изголовья и поставил кубок на тумбочку. Он с удовлетворением отметил про себя, что зелье обманной болезни сработало идеально: ложные симптомы полностью исчезли. За то время, пока его здесь не было, девушка пришла в себя, смогла самостоятельно раздеться и теперь лежала в постели, плотно закутавшись в одеяло. 

\- Что со мной было? – спросила Юи. – Мне вдруг стало так плохо, резко поднялась температура… И, кажется, я упала в обморок.

Рейдзи повернулся к ней. Глаз его за бликующими стеклами очков не было видно. А Юи так хотелось их увидеть! Но кто знает, какое выражение у них сейчас? Девушке отчего-то показалось, что молодой вампир взволнован и даже рассержен. «Может, оно и к лучшему, что он носит очки…» – подумала Юи и поспешно сказала:

\- Но сейчас мне уже гораздо лучше!

\- С тобой не произошло ничего страшного, – спокойно подтвердил Рейдзи. – Ты всего лишь сильно простудилась. Не стоит в это время года много гулять по парку – ночи еще слишком прохладные. Это приказ, если ты не поняла! Тебе нельзя переутомляться и переохлаждаться. Нам всем ты нужна здоровой.

Юи содрогнулась от цинизма его слов. Но была в них и правда. И даже – если прислушаться сердцем – искренняя забота. Или ей просто хотелось так думать? 

\- Разрешаю тебе пару дней не ходить на занятия. Тебе необходим постельный режим. Это тоже приказ! Вот, я приготовил для тебя лекарство. Не вздумай сразу опустошить весь кубок – зелье слишком сильное. Но и надолго его оставлять нельзя – оно быстро портится. Слушай меня внимательно. Ты должна отпить отсюда три раза за ближайшие сутки, с разницей в несколько часов. Хорошо поняла? Повтори!

\- Три раза. За ближайшие сутки, – послушно повторила Юи.

\- Сделай все так, как я велел! Учти, я проконтролирую, – строго добавил Рейдзи. – А в первый раз отпей прямо сейчас, в моем присутствии. Ну же, давай!

\- Да… – тихо отозвалась девушка и, взяв кубок, поднесла к губам. – Ой, как приятно пахнет!

Она чихнула, захлебнувшись ароматом шоколада, ванили, корицы и чего-то еще непонятного, но вкусного. Затем сделала большой глоток – даже слишком большой, на взгляд Рейдзи. Он перехватил ее руку так, что едва не расплескал содержимое кубка. Когда кубок накренился в его сторону, вампир поспешно отдернул руку.

\- Не всё сразу! Помни – три раза! – вскричал он.

\- Да, да, конечно… Я помню! Три… – покорно откликнулась Юи и блаженно улыбнулась. – Просто это было так вкусно… Очень вкусно! Странный напиток. Словно горячий шоколад, но при этом совсем холодный. А пахнет так, будто только что сварен… 

\- Вот и отлично, – Рейдзи осторожно взял у Юи кубок и заглянул внутрь. Зелья оставалось еще предостаточно – старинный кубок был довольно объемистым. Вампир облегченно вздохнул.

\- Верю, что ты скоро поправишься и не оставишь нас всех надолго без твоей… компании. Я пошел. Спи!

И Рейдзи, поставив кубок на тумбочку, направился было к двери. Но тут же остановился. Ему пришло в голову, что если кто-то из братьев, невзирая на его распоряжение, все же проникнет сегодня в спальню Юи, то сильный аромат зелья может привлечь их внимание. Можно, конечно, остаться тут самому и подежурить сутки – до последнего, третьего глотка. Но даже это не спасет от любопытных вопросов братьев об аромате, если что…

Какой же выход найти в этой ситуации? Оглядев комнату, Рейдзи скользнул взглядом по книжной полке… Вот оно! Сняв с полки книгу потолще, вампир положил ее плашмя на кубок. Юи удивленно наблюдала за ним.

\- Это чтобы сильный запах лекарства не тревожил тебя во время сна. Прикрывай так кубок всякий раз, как отопьешь из него.

\- А что, если я не смогу выпить всё? – робко спросила вдруг Юи.

\- А всё и не надо, – ответил Рейдзи. – Забыла? Тебе нужно сделать три глотка за сутки. Ровно три! Не больше и не меньше. Если после этого в кубке еще что-то останется, ничего страшного… А теперь спи!

Он погасил свет и вышел.


	7. Звон бокалов в ночи

Юи лежала, глядя в потолок. Сон окончательно покинул ее. Несмотря на то, что все тело по-прежнему ломило и ныло, на душе у девушки было солнечно. Рейдзи приготовил для нее лекарство! Она ему небезразлична!

Внутренний голос беспощадно отозвался на эти восторги напоминанием о том, что для Рейдзи она – просто-напросто источник вкусной свежей крови. Так же, как и для остальных пятерых Сакамаки. Но Юи бесстрашно возразила внутреннему голосу, что при всем том никто из остальных пятерых братьев не попытался ее вылечить, когда она заболела. Один лишь Рейдзи сделал это!

Но упрямый внутренний голос возразил, что составление зелий – сложное искусство. Из всех Сакамаки им владеет только Рейдзи – вот почему именно он приготовил для нее лекарство. А вовсе не потому, что она ему нравится. «Это, наоборот, он нравится тебе, – грустно резюмировал внутренний голос, – вот ты и пытаешься выдать желаемое за действительное!»

Солнечное настроение потухло. Но спать по-прежнему не хотелось. Юи включила светильник на тумбочке и обратила внимание на толстую книгу, лежащую на кубке. Она машинально взяла книгу и прочитала на обложке: «Сумерки». Автором значилась Стефани Майер. Незнакомое произведение, незнакомый автор… Юи лениво раскрыла книгу и нехотя начала читать – просто потому, что скучно было лежать без сна. Через полчаса она уже с головой ушла в историю любви Беллы и Эдварда. А еще через полчаса – сладко спала в обнимку с книгой…

Но даже сквозь крепкий сон до ее слуха донесся тонкий переливчатый звон стекла, когда рядом с ее постелью возник Сю. В одной руке у него была бутылка вина, а в другой – два бокала, которые, легонько звякнув друг о друга, издали тот самый звон.  
  
Наследник Сакамаки поставил бутылку и бокалы на тумбочку возле кровати. Взял кубок, недоуменно рассмотрел его, понюхал содержимое и нехотя, словно через силу, вернул кубок на тумбочку. Затем склонился над пленницей, вгляделся в приглушенном свете лампы в ее нежные черты и легонько подул ей в лицо. Юи открыла глаза и вздрогнула, увидев совсем близко полураскрытые в улыбке губы парня, между которыми мерцали перламутром острые клыки.

\- Нет! Пожалуйста! Не сейчас…

Синие глаза вампира насмешливо сощурились.

\- Сегодня я пришел не за этим. Просто хочу выпить с тобой… Принес кое-что из нашего винного погреба. Фамильные запасы, так сказать… Вот увидишь, это вино быстро поставит тебя на ноги!

Сю выпрямился, откинул со лба густые рыжевато-русые кудри, а затем присел на край кровати, взял бутылку вина и наполнил бокалы. Один вручил Юи, другой взял сам.

\- Твое здоровье! – сказал он официальным тоном, словно на великосветском приеме. 

\- Спасибо… – дрожащим голосом отозвалась пленница, все еще не верившая, что на сей раз их встреча обойдется без укуса.

Бокалы, соприкоснувшись, издали звон – настолько громкий, что Юи испугалась, как бы его не услышал Рейдзи. Вспомнив о темноволосом вампире, она чуть не поперхнулась вином. Ох ты, господи! Рейдзи и лекарство… Она должна сделать второй глоток зелья! Надо же, чуть не забыла… Как хорошо, что Сю ее разбудил! Но не повредит ли ей вино, не снизит ли оно эффект лечебного отвара? Страшно даже подумать, как рассердится Рейдзи, если такое случится…

Сю заметил ее смятение.

\- Что-то не так? – холодно спросил он.

\- Извини… Но Рейдзи…

\- Что – Рейдзи? – еще более холодно спросил парень.

\- Он приготовил для меня лекарство. И велел отпить из того кубка три раза за ближайшие сутки. Один раз я уже отпила. Теперь надо снова… Но я боюсь, как бы это вино… В общем, оно не повредит мне? То есть, моему лечению?

На какую-то секунду Сю застыл с бокалом в руке. Юи пожалела, что в отличие от своего родного брата, старший из Сакамаки не носит очков, так что она могла видеть его глаза. В них плеснулся гнев, который секунду спустя сменился ледяным безразличием.

\- Это хорошее вино. Оно никому не может повредить, – глядя в стену, ровным тоном произнес Сю и залпом опустошил свой бокал. Юи машинально последовала его примеру.

Вампир поднялся, чтобы уйти, но глянул в помертвевшее лицо пленницы – и передумал. Он снова присел рядом с ней.

\- Значит, ты уже отпила оттуда один раз?

\- Да, - ответила девушка, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

\- Если ты до сих пор жива, можно надеяться, что это и вправду лекарство, – вдруг тихо рассмеялся Сю. – Давай, отпей снова. И я тоже выпью с тобой за компанию – вкусно пахнет, между прочим! Что ж с тобой поделать, если вареву Рейдзи ты доверяешь больше, чем моему вину… Ну а мне все равно, чем с тобою чокаться. Лишь бы не пить в одиночестве. Есть занятия, которыми просто не стоит заниматься в одиночестве…

Сю щедро налил из кубка в опустевший бокал Юи, потом плеснул немного зелья и в свой бокал. Юи поспешно сделала большой глоток, словно боялась не успеть – напиток потек у нее по подбородку. Сю, наоборот, действовал неторопливо. Покачал бокал, как при дегустации вина, погрел его в ладонях, словно в нем был коньяк… Молча выпил. Поставил бокал на тумбочку. Потом поднялся и, не говоря более ни слова, помахал Юи рукой и исчез. Девушку это не удивило. Старший из братьев Сакамаки и без того перевыполнил сегодня свою суточную норму по общению с окружающими.

Юи полежала еще немного. Попробовала было читать, но чтение не шло на ум. Девушка выключила лампу на тумбочке и закрыла глаза. Сквозь пелену сна, постепенно окутывающего сознание, ей вновь и вновь ей слышался тихий смех Сю и звон бокалов… Общение с наследником рода Сакамаки было редким удовольствием не только для пленницы вампирской семьи, но и для самих членов этой семьи. Юи на секунду ощутила что-то вроде гордости.  
  
Потом ее измученную душу вдруг словно погладила мягкая рука – это пришло ощущение признательности. За то, что было это вино и был этот ласковый смех… И за то, что не было укуса.


	8. Вампиры не любят ходить пешком

Аято и Райто, сидевшие на скамейке под окном Юи, заметили, что свет в комнате девушки погас. Они настороженно переглянулись. Каждый опасался, что другой не подчинится приказу Рейдзи и все же проникнет ночью в комнату пленницы. Однако, не забывая наблюдать друг за другом, они помнили и о третьем. Этого тихушника, вечно прижимающего к себе плюшевого медведя, нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов.   
  
Правда, по отношению к среднему в троице старший и младший братья придерживались несколько разного мнения. В тихом омуте Канато чертей водилось, пожалуй, побольше, чем у них обоих, вместе взятых – в этом двое зеленоглазых рыжих Сакамаки были полностью согласны друг с другом.   
  
Но Аято, со свойственным ему чрезмерным самомнением, относился к Канато слегка пренебрежительно – во всяком случае, когда дело касалось Юи. Райто же, у которого любовь к себе, неповторимому, все же не так сильно искажала картину окружающего мира, как у Аято, смотрел на хрупкого и болезненного Канато сверху вниз только в прямом смысле слова. А вот в переносном смысле Райто на такое благоразумно не решался, отдавая должное глубокому уму и невероятно извращенному воображению среднего брата. 

Именно поэтому сейчас, в эту весеннюю ночь – очень странную ночь, когда с самого вечера все пошло как-то не так, – Райто встал со скамьи и демонстративно направился к парадному входу. Аято смотрел ему вслед, разрываясь между горячим желанием немедленно оказаться в комнате Юи и не менее сильным стремлением проследить за братом. Он был уверен, что чертов Райто не дойдет до крыльца, а просто-напросто, зайдя за угол, тут же перенесется в спальню пленницы. Бежать за ним? Ну, нет! Лучше уж он, Аято, перехватит его прямо там – у постели Юи!

Райто удалялся лениво-величавой походкой, словно плывя по воздуху между бесконечных кустов роз. Аято казалось, что брат специально бесит его, сгорающего от нетерпения, своей нарочитой медлительностью. И, надо сказать, в этом он не ошибался... Но вот, наконец, Райто, надвинув на лоб шляпу, скрылся за угловым эркером. В ту же секунду Аято перенесся в спальню Юи, прямо к изголовью кровати девушки. К его огромному удивлению, Райто в этой комнате еще не было.   
  
Когда Аято столь поспешно возник у постели Юи, Райто все еще был там, где брат видел его в последний раз – возле эркера. В тени полукруглого выступа Райто остановился, хмыкнул и, вернувшись на несколько шагов, осторожно выглянул из-за угла… Скамья, на которой они только что сидели с Аято, была пуста. Кто бы сомневался!   
  
Райто скривил тонкий длинный рот в усмешке и неторопливо двинулся вдоль фасада особняка к парадному входу. Аято, как всегда, до смешного предсказуем. Вот и хорошо, пусть пока в спальне побудет – посторожит… Райто гораздо больше интересовало – и очень беспокоило! – что сейчас делает Канато и не задумал ли он чего-нибудь эдакого, в своем извращенном стиле…   
  
«Нет уж, эту сучечку наш медведеносец не получит! – думал Райто, идя ко входу в особняк. – Конечно, выпить у нее чуток из шейки или из грудки – такого мне для брата никогда не жалко… Это нормально. Но пусть не вздумает овладеть целиком ее телом. Или того хуже – ее душою! А он это может, даром что выглядит как двенадцатилетний… Все эти восковые девки, что стоят сейчас у него в комнате и таращатся своими стеклянными гляделками – все они, до единой, когда-то умилялись: ах, какой милый мальчик! И продолжали умиляться до последнего, пока он полностью не выпивал из них жизнь… Что поделать, любит он у нас допивать за братьями, хи-хи... Но Юи… то есть, эту сучечку, он в свою кукольную коллекцию не получит. Она моя, эта Юи! И ладно бы только Канато, но ведь и Аято тоже туда же! Его распирает от гордости, что он был первым, укусившим ее… Подумаешь! Зато я был у нее просто первым. Смертные это ценят… Я для нее важнее прочих, как бы она ни притворялась. Но за Канато все равно надо бы получше наблюдать… Аято – этот не в счет, он и так весь как на ладони. А вот от Канато можно ожидать чего угодно – аж завидно порой бывает, до чего же он идеальный сын Корделии!»

Фасад огромного особняка тянулся невыносимо долго. Какое же это нудное и бессмысленное занятие – ходить пешком! «Больше не могу!» – мысленно простонал от нетерпения Райто и мгновенно перенесся (благо, Аято не видит!) туда, куда и шел – к большой двери в темном коридоре. Он постучал по медным пластинкам, которыми она была обита. Изнутри никто не откликнулся.

Райто постоял у двери, за которой Канато хранил свою коллекцию восковых невест, и решил не входить. Брат совершенно точно здесь: Райто ощущал это тем особым, необъяснимым чутьем, каким близнец ощущает своего близнеца. Вот и отлично. Если Канато сейчас у себя, то ну его к чертям… По крайней мере, пока что.

Надо бы сейчас к сучечке наведаться! И снова напомнить не в меру любопытной пленнице, что не стоило ей тогда подслушивать, как он, Райто, читает вслух при луне романтические стихи. Между прочим, не какие-нибудь, а собственного сочинения. И посвященные ей, Юи… Да, именно ей, будь она проклята! Правда, ее имя там ни разу не упоминалось, так что она вряд ли догадалась о посвящении. А как испуганно эта дрянь уверяла, что не подслушивала нарочно! Так он и поверил, как же… Он же видит, как она на него смотрит! Да и тогда, в церкви, лежа под ним навзничь на алтаре и глядя затуманенными глазами на алые розы потолочного витража, она думала совсем не о боге. В тот момент богом для нее был он, Райто…

Как же все-таки забавно вышло! Аято, по-детски тщеславный, хочет стать для нее единственным господином. И не знает глупый братишка, что он, Райто, уже пошел дальше – стал для нее богом…


	9. Аромат вишневого пирога

Занятый собой, Райто не подозревал, что в тот самый момент, когда он переживал очередной бурный приступ мачизма, совсем рядом, по другую сторону двери, Канато неподвижно лежал на полу рядом со своим Тедди. Он не слышал, как Райто постучал в дверь. Он вообще ничего уже не слышал…  
  
Когда братья, выслушав строгий наказ Рейдзи, разошлись из комнаты Юи, средний из близнецов не сразу направился к себе. По пути он решил выгулять Тедди. Вот тогда-то все и случилось.

Канато не был любителем пеших прогулок, но Тедди хотелось иногда размять лапы. Так что пришлось пойти на уступки старому приятелю, волоча его по полу… Канато знал, что Тедди больше всего любит западный коридор. Туда он моментально и перенесся вместе со своим пушистым другом – сразу после того, как вышел из комнаты Юи. 

Лапы Тедди скользили по квадратам лунного света на паркетном полу коридора, словно мишка неуклюже играл в «классики»… Канато нехотя тащил его за собой, с нетерпением ожидая конца утомительно медленной прогулки. Когда они проходили мимо кабинета «второго наследника», Канато резко затормозил, привлеченный изумительным запахом. У него мелькнула дикая мысль, не увлекся ли Рейдзи кулинарией. Да нет, не может быть, что за чушь! Но тогда откуда такой чудесный аромат?

\- Тедди, мы ведь хотим сладкого? – вкрадчиво спросил Канато. – А чем это так дивно пахнет из комнаты Рейдзи? Неужели вишневым пирогом? Давай-ка стащим у него кусочек…

Тедди в ответ промолчал. Значит, не возражал. Канато распахнул дверь кабинета раньше, чем вспомнил об отношении Рейдзи к визитам братьев в его «берлогу». Все в доме знали, что кабинет Рейдзи – это заповедная территория, и ее хозяин не желает видеть там абсолютно никого. Впрочем, на момент вторжения Канато и Тедди самого Рейдзи там, к счастью, не оказалось. Так что какая разница, как он к этому относится – он ведь все равно ничего не узнает!

Прижав к себе Тедди, Канато подбежал к столу, на котором стоял кубок с ароматной жидкостью. Да, запах исходил именно оттуда! Юный вампир хотел было отпить из кубка, но потом сообразил, что глупо было бы вот так, без оглядки, пробовать непонятное зелье. Однако попробовать ужасно хотелось. И Канато решил попросить Тедди об одолжении.

\- Тедди, давай ты первым, а я посмотрю… Ладно? – проворковал он в плюшевое ухо.

Тедди вновь промолчал. Он вообще был довольно уступчивым по натуре.

Обрадованный Канато взял лохматую медвежью лапу и аккуратно опустил ее в кубок – так, чтобы жидкость лишь омочила кончики коротких толстых пальцев Тедди, прошитых суровыми нитками. Следующие несколько секунд он внимательно глядел на своего плюшевого приятеля: не произойдет ли с ним чего-нибудь необычного? Но с Тедди, насколько мог судить Канато, ничего особенного не происходило. А между тем запах странной жидкости сводил вампира с ума. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Канато взял губами пушистые пальцы Тедди и облизал их. Жидкость была сладкой, чуть пряной – словом, умопомрачительной! Канато застонал от восторга и прикрыл глаза.

\- Ах, Тедди, ты бы тоже зажмурился от удовольствия, если бы мог… Верно? – прошептал он на ухо своему компаньону.

Тедди, блеснув глазами-пуговицами, по обыкновению, молча согласился. Канато уже хотел было схватить кубок и отхлебнуть из него как следует, но тут за дверью, которую он неплотно прикрыл за собой, послышались шаги. О, нет! Это Рейдзи! Крепко обняв своего пушистого компаньона, юный вампир исчез вместе с ним за две секунды до того, как в дверях возник хозяин кабинета, намеревающийся взять кубок и отнести его Юи.

К тому моменту, когда Рейдзи напоил Юи своим отваром, Канато уже минут десять как сидел на полу в своем хранилище «жертвенных невест», снова и снова страстно облизывая и посасывая ароматно пахнущую лапу Тедди. Внезапно вампиру показалось, что сверкающие глаза восковых кукол смотрят на него с насмешкой.

\- Что уставились, шлюхи? – обратился он к ним, оторвавшись от своего занятия. – Завидно вам? Да, мой Тедди достоин такого! А вы – нет. Вы сначала – пища, а потом – украшение интерьера… И – ничего более. Понятно? 

Девушки в подвенечных нарядах молчали. Все они были покорными и никогда не перечили своему господину. Даже при жизни, а уж сейчас – тем более. 

И тут Канато ощутил что-то странное. Ему неожиданно стало холодно. В руках и ногах появилось онемение, которое стремительно усиливалось. Раньше, чем юный вампир успел сообразить, что надо бы выйти в коридор или хотя бы позвать на помощь, он рухнул на пол, полностью лишенный возможности двигаться и говорить.

С трудом подняв веки, которые словно свинцом налились, Канато увидел над собой множество пар глаз – голубых, черных, серых, зеленых, карих, – торжествующе и высокомерно глядящих на него сверху вниз из-под свадебных кружев. «Жертвенные невесты» смеялись ему в лицо! Он перевел взгляд на Тедди, лежащего рядом – уж этот-то друг детства не бросит, не предаст! Но на знакомой до последнего стежка плюшевой морде верного компаньона красовалась издевательская ухмылка… 

«Что было в том кубке? Яд? – размышлял Канато со странной смесью паники и жгучего любопытства. – Но даже если и так, то мы с Тедди выпили это зелье случайно. Значит, скорее всего, оно предназначалось не для нас. Тогда для кого же? Как интересно… Как жаль, что я умру, так и не успев разгадать эту загадку…»

Это было последнее, что он успел подумать, прежде чем его сознание окончательно померкло.


	10. Пустая скамья в фамильном склепе

В то время как Райто с удовольствием вспоминал свою амурную победу над пленницей, а Канато лежал без чувств на холодном полу своей «сокровищницы», третий из близнецов, которого Райто считал гораздо менее опасным соперником по сравнению с их совершенно свихнувшимся родным братцем, стоял у кровати Юи. Усилием воли Аято вновь и вновь подавлял в себе сводящее с ума желание впиться клыками в грудь девушки. Запах этой удивительной крови ослеплял его, отключал ему мозги…

Чтобы успокоиться, юный вампир пошел на компромисс с самим собой: он решил, что если просто просидит тут всю ночь, ни разу не укусив пленницу, то тем самым практически не отступит от рекомендации Рейдзи (считать слова старшего брата приказом Аято не позволяла гордость).

Он включил лампу на тумбочке. Вампирского обостренного зрения ему уже не хватало, чтобы вдоволь наглядеться на пленницу. Лампа, осветив постель, улучшила дело, но и ее было недостаточно. Аято хотелось бы включить сейчас само солнце! Да, именно солнце, чтобы в его ослепительном свете бесконечно любоваться нежным бледным лицом и белокурыми волосами той, для которой он хотел быть единственным господином.

Спящая Юи прижимала к груди книгу. Увесистый томик показался Аято слишком тяжелым предметом для хрупких рук девушки. И вообще, почему она должна обнимать так нежно какую-то вещь?

«И хоть бы что интересное было! – презрительно подумал юный вампир, осторожно вынимая книгу из рук пленницы. – А то ведь дешевое чтиво, в котором нет ни слова правды о нас, детях ночи! Сплошные суеверия смертных, помноженные на розовые сопли…» Но тут у Аято мелькнула мысль, что если этой дурехе нравится слезливая история о любви смертной и вампира, то может быть… Он не стал додумывать эту мысль, испугавшись, что розовые сопли заразны. Она рабыня! Она его рабыня! И всё. И точка.

Аято захотелось швырнуть эту глупую книгу для смертных об стену, но он побоялся разбудить шумом Юи. Он знал, что звуки ее ласкового голоса окончательно свели бы его с ума, и он уже не удержался бы от укуса… Поэтому парень, в очередной раз за эту ночь сдержавшись, медленно положил книгу на тумбочку. И тут обратил внимание на два обстоятельства. Первое: на тумбочке стояли кубок, два бокала и бутылка вина. Второе: к пьянящему запаху крови Юи примешивался еще какой-то сложный, но не менее дурманящий аромат. 

Нахмурившись, Аято изучающе уставился на натюрморт на тумбочке. В кубке, из которого по всей комнате разливалось то самое странное благоухание, видимо, был лечебный отвар, о котором говорил Рейдзи. Что же такого этот умник в него добавил, что это лекарство так и хочется выпить? Ох, Рейдзи, алхимик чертов…

Аято, повинуясь непреодолимому стремлению, схватил кубок, поднес к губам – и в последний момент снова сдержался (ощутив себя при этом настоящим героем!). Он заметил, что кубок был далеко не полон. Если он отопьет отсюда, то вдруг этой идиотке не хватит лекарства, чтобы выздороветь? И если Рейдзи не успеет приготовить новую порцию, тогда она… Тогда она… Нет, сегодня у Аято явно выдалась ночь мыслей, которые не стоило додумывать.  
  
Он поставил кубок на тумбочку и взял в руки бутылку вина. Надо же – из личных запасов Карла! Значит, тут побывал Сю… Рейдзи, хотя и строит из себя полноправного заместителя отца в родном поместье, не посмел бы распоряжаться его любимым вином. А остальным трем братьям и в голову не пришло бы оказывать «жертвенной невесте» такие знаки внимания. Канато – абсолютный трезвенник (хотя иной раз думается, что лучше бы он пил запоем – всем легче было бы!). Райто было бы западло соблазнять какую бы то ни было девку при помощи алкоголя – он ведь считает себя неотразимым красавцем, перед которым и на трезвую голову любая растает... Ну, а Субару слишком примитивен и груб для того, чтобы вообще утруждать себя изысканными ухаживаниями. 

«Вот, значит, как… Все-таки Сю. Ну конечно, наш меломан может себе позволить ослушаться Рейдзи! Ведь тот всего-навсего второй сын, а Сю – старший из братьев, наследник династии. Хотя на самом деле из него наследник – как из Райто монах или из Канато – борец сумо…» – Аято все сильнее закипал, думая о том, что Сю недавно был здесь, в этой комнате.

\- Поговорить бы надо, брат… – зловеще прошептал Аято и решил сейчас же, немедленно, разыскать Сю.

Он посмотрел на тихо посапывающую Юи и порадовался, что нашел предлог отлучиться отсюда. А то неизвестно, насколько хватило бы его выдержки – она и так уже была на исходе. Аято наклонился над спящей и осторожно поцеловал ее в губы. Из последних сил борясь с желанием вонзить клыки ей в шею, он с восторгом ощутил легкий, почти неуловимый вкус ароматного зелья, попробовав его с губ Юи… Это было двойное удовольствие! Тихо простонав, вампир невероятным усилием оторвался от Юи, еще раз коротко глянул на нее и исчез. 

Секундой позже Аято материализовался в фамильном склепе – перед скамьей, на которой, как он знал, Сю проводил много времени. В такие лунные ночи, как сегодня, старший из братьев Сакамаки любил устроиться тут, у высокого стрельчатого окна, с книгой в руках. Поэтому Аято был удивлен и раздосадован, когда вопреки ожиданиям обнаружил скамью пустой. 

Острое зрение вампира выхватило из густого мрака под скамьей еще более черный сгусток – это была книга в темном переплете. «Наш Сю уронил книгу – и не поднял? – подумал Аято. – Не верю…» В ту же секунду его не менее острый, чем зрение, вампирский слух уловил призрачные, едва различимые звуки музыки. Парня охватило какое-то странное чувство. Если бы он был смертным, то знал бы, что это чувство именуется страхом.

Он медленно обернулся и увидел в центре склепа того, кого искал. Сю лежал на полу вниз лицом, раскинув руки. Наушники выпали из ушей и валялись рядом. Из них еле слышно доносились скорбные аккорды «Сарабанды» Генделя. Потрясенный Аято кинулся к Сю. Судя по всему, старший брат находился в глубоком обмороке. Аято склонился к нему, потряс за плечи, позвал по имени. Сю не реагировал…

Аято вдруг показалось, что в склепе стало очень холодно – намного холоднее, чем должно быть в весеннюю ночь. Безумно захотелось спать – это в полнолуние-то, в самое вампирское время! Парень и сам не заметил, как опустился на пол рядом с братом. Аккорды «Сарабанды» зазвучали громче. Зрение стало медленно гаснуть, но Аято не смог по-настоящему испугаться – сознание его тоже угасало. «Юи…» – чуть слышно прошептал юный вампир, прежде чем язык полностью перестал повиноваться ему. Последнее, что увидел Аято – отблески лунного света на бледных кудрях неподвижно лежащего рядом Сю. Затем наступила тьма.


	11. Шорох за окном

Юи внезапно проснулась, словно ее толкнули, и рывком села на постели. Ей показалось, что ее позвал Аято. Девушка невольно глянула влево, на постель рядом с собой, ожидая, что увидит его там – как в тот раз, когда он неожиданно оказался у нее в кровати. Впрочем, в тот раз она его, фактически, не увидела: рыжеволосый упрямец не позволил ей обернуться и посмотреть на него – он властно обхватил ее рукой, не давая пошевелиться, прижался лицом к ее спине и так и уснул рядом.  
  
Но сейчас Аято в ее постели не было. Может, он где-то тут, в комнате? Однако свет лампы не оставлял места для сомнений: в комнате больше никого не было… Но ведь голос Аято послышался ей так отчетливо! Неужели это был только сон? Видимо, так… Вздохнув от непонятной тревоги, Юи рассеянным взглядом посмотрела на тумбочку у кровати и вздрогнула, увидев кубок. Лекарство! Надо сделать третий глоток, пока не прошли эти сутки!

Перед глазами так и встал Рейдзи, пронзающий ее суровым взором. Но этот образ утонченного темноволосого красавца вдруг померк в сознании Юи, и на его месте возник образ другого Сакамаки – рыжего, самоуверенного, наглого и… беззащитного. Зачем все-таки ее звал Аято? Где он? Что с ним случилось?

Занятая своими мыслями, Юи действовала машинально. Она почти полностью перелила зелье из кубка в бокал – и удивилась бессмысленности своих действий. Зачем она это делает? Словно Сю по-прежнему рядом и снова хочет выпить с ней… Почему-то мысль о Сю наполнила ее грустью. Девушке вдруг захотелось снова услышать тот тонкий звон, который возвестил ей сегодня о приходе старшего из братьев Сакамаки. Она взяла в правую руку свой бокал с отваром, а в левую – пустой бокал, из которого пил светловолосый вампир, и легонько ударила их друг о друга, словно чокаясь с невидимым Сю. Но звук вышел не легким и веселым, а резким и надрывным…

Все еще держа бокалы в руках, Юи с удивлением увидела, что пустой бокал в один миг обвила сеточка тонких трещин. В следующую секунду его верхняя часть рассыпалась на кусочки, а то, что от него осталось, с глухим стуком покатилось на пол, когда перепуганная Юи разжала пальцы. Машинально стряхнув осколки с колен, она залпом сделала большой глоток зелья из собственного бокала, опасаясь, что и этот вот-вот пойдет трещинами.

Однако ее бокал был абсолютно цел. После глотка там еще оставалось не меньше половины. Даже сейчас, когда мысли так путались, Юи четко помнила указание Рейдзи: если после третьего глотка что-то и останется, больше не пить! Поставив свой бокал на тумбочку, она посмотрела на осколки на полу. Надо бы убрать, а то еще наступит кто-нибудь… Но у нее совершенно не было сил подняться с постели. На душу Юи вдруг словно камень лег. Огромный такой камень – намного тяжелее тех плит, из которых сделана любимая скамья Сю в склепе, где он любит читать и слушать музыку при луне… Ощущая слабость во всем теле, Юи откинулась на подушки и уставилась на полную луну за окном. Ей вдруг показалось, что серебристый кругляш ночного светила качается влево-вправо, словно диск маятника. Качается и укачивает ее… Через несколько секунд Юи погрузилась в бездонный колодец крепкого сна. 

Она не слышала, как возле самого ее лица вдруг раздалось тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание и страстный шепот:

\- Привет, сучечка… Ну как, готова повторить то, что было в церкви?

Тонкие, но сильные пальцы Райто легли на грудь Юи, легонько сжав ее. Вампир, материализовавшийся на кровати несколько секунд назад, склонился к девушке и с упоением вдохнул запах ее крови. Эта восхитительная жидкость была совсем рядом – стоит только прокусить нежную белую кожу… Губы парня раздвинулись в усмешке, и за ними сверкнули клыки.

Но тут его внимание привлек другой изумительный аромат. Райто с удивлением потянул носом и глянул туда, откуда шел этот дивный запах. На тумбочке стояли бутылка, бокал и кубок. В бутылке, как тут же выяснил Райто, было вино. Хорошее вино. А вот в кубке и бокале была какая-то странная ароматная жидкость. Райто взял кубок, с восторгом вдохнул вкусный аромат и сделал большой глоток. Бр-р, какая приторная сладость… Разочарованный, он поставил кубок на место, вновь склонился к Юи и приник лицом к шее спящей девушки. Но в этот момент чуткий слух вампира уловил еле слышный шорох за открытым окном, совсем близко. Кто-то крался по карнизу снаружи.

Райто раздумывал всего секунду. За это время он просчитал все варианты и понял, что сейчас здесь появится не кто иной, как Субару. Близнецы, так же, как и Сю, предпочли бы перенестись прямо в комнату, без утомительных лазаний по карнизам. Понтарь Рейдзи вошел бы через дверь. И только придурок Субару обожал играть в альпиниста.

Разумеется, у Райто, внезапно столкнувшегося с другим нарушителем приказа старшего брата, был выбор, как поступить. Можно было просто исчезнуть и материализоваться вновь, скажем, в коридоре за дверью. Но Райто очень хотелось увидеть, зачем сюда явился Субару. Только чтобы укусить? Или не только? Или вообще не укусить, а зачем-то еще?

Самый младший из всех его братьев – как родных, так и единокровных – всегда оставался для Райто в какой-то мере загадкой. Иногда Субару бывал до отвращения похож на смертного, поглощенного заботой о мускулах – этой жалкой, с точки зрения вампиров, попыткой беззащитной пищи продемонстрировать свою воображаемую силу, абсолютно бесполезную против природной мощи холодной расы. А иногда Райто, наоборот, казалось, будто Субару обладает какими-то особыми скрытыми дарованиями, доступными даже не каждому из вампиров.

Так или иначе, а проследить за ним стоило. Тем более в такой момент, когда Юи тяжело больна. В конце концов, должен же он, Райто, стоять на страже интересов семьи и следить за состоянием здоровья столь ценной «жертвенной невесты»! Если Субару чего-то не понимает или же намеренно позволил себе нарушить запрет, то уж он-то, Райто, знает, в чем состоит долг каждого Сакамаки. Рейдзи ведь велел всем не трогать Юи сегодня? Велел! Вот и не фиг Субару раскатывать на нее губу… 

Забив такими мыслями проступавшую в сознании совершенно несуразную тревогу за Юи и еще какое-то смутное чувство, смахивающее на гнев оскорбленного собственника, Райто, недолго думая, скользнул под широкую старинную кровать на высоких резных ножках. И лишь оказавшись там, понял, что обзор из-под кровати практически никакой – придется ориентироваться в ситуации только на слух. Но это было все же лучше, чем стоять за дверью и напряженно прислушиваться к тому, что тут происходит.


	12. Опосредованный поцелуй

К некоторому разочарованию Райто, ничего особенного в комнате не происходило. Субару, показавшись на карнизе с внешней стороны окна, легко перемахнул через подоконник и оказался в комнате. Вот он подошел к кровати, наступив при этом на осколки бокала… Раздался противный звук крошащегося стекла. Райто ухмыльнулся – неуклюжий Субару всегда и везде перся напролом, словно и не обладал острым вампирским зрением. Хуже любого смертного, честное слово…

Наступив на осколки, Субару чертыхнулся и застыл столбом. Юи пошевелилась и заворочалась, перекатившись со спины на бок. Потом она вновь затихла, и до Райто больше не доносилось ни звука. Он не мог видеть, как Субару склонился к Юи и прижался щекой к ее щеке. Просто прижался, не выпуская клыков…

С большим трудом заставив себя выпрямиться, самый младший из братьев Сакамаки взял с тумбочки бокал и задумался. Если бы Райто мог прочесть его мысли, то сильно удивился бы – и разозлился. Субару сожалел о том, что их пленница не пользуется губной помадой! Ведь по этой причине он не мог знать точно, какого именно места на ободке бокала касались губы Юи. Подумав немного, Субару взял губами край бокала и, не выпуская его из губ, провернул бокал на триста шестьдесят градусов. Вот теперь по-любому получилось… Опосредованный поцелуй – так это, кажется, называется?

От обычного поцелуя Субару предпочел воздержаться. Кровь Юи – это просто наркотик какой-то! На что это будет похоже, если он, не удержавшись при поцелуе, выпустит клыки? А ведь выпустит же! И тогда Рейдзи… Да плевать на Рейдзи! Главное, что тогда он, Субару, перестанет себя уважать. Ведь совсем недавно он предоставил Юи возможность сбежать из их проклятого поместья, а она отвергла это предложение. И если сейчас он укусит ее, это будет похоже на месть. Мелкую, жалкую, человеческую месть… Но так хочется ее укусить! Один-единственный раз… Не-ет, надо убираться отсюда. И поскорее!

Хмельной запах жидкости в бокале шибанул в нос. Неужели это и есть то лекарство, о котором говорил Рейдзи? Да нет, лекарства не бывают такими ароматными и вкусными. Это просто какой-то странный алкогольный напиток… Какой-то типично женский – судя по запаху, сладкий-пресладкий. Небось, Сю притащил – этот чувак знает отцовский винный погреб как свои пять пальцев. Интересно, чем же все-таки угощал их драгоценную пленницу будущий глава семьи?

Субару еще раз с удовольствием вдохнул фантастически притягательный аромат и сделал небольшой глоток из бокала. Вкус показался ему хотя и довольно приятным, но все же сильно уступающим запаху – возможно, оттого, что Субару был равнодушен к сладкому. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить Юи, он поставил почти опустевший бокал на место (до Райто донесся лишь легкий стук) и подошел к окну.

«Если здесь уже побывал наш энофил, то вполне могут заявиться и другие братья. И тогда уже никому не объяснишь, что у меня с Юи ничего не было! Мне-то что, а вот ей нелегко придется… Рейдзи, в случае чего, обвинит в неподчинении прежде всего Юи, а уже потом – кого-то из нас», – с такими мыслями Субару вспрыгнул на подоконник и, оглянувшись на спящую Юи, соскочил во двор, в густые заросли роз.

Когда внизу раздался треск кустов, в которые приземлился Субару, Райто выполз из-под кровати. Сделать это ему удалось с некоторым трудом – конечности слегка онемели, словно затекли. Он слышал, что со смертными такая забавная неприятность случается довольно часто. Но вампирские тела, идеальные в своем совершенстве, подобным слабостям не подвержены… Или все же подвержены? Мысль была какая-то неудобная, неприятная. Отбросив ее, Райто с усилием поднялся на ноги, склонился к спящей Юи и не столько оглядел ее, сколько обнюхал. Запах крови был хотя и сильным, но равномерным – таким, когда она еще пульсирует под кожей, а не вырывается наружу… Значит, Субару ее не кусал. Но зачем он тогда вообще приходил?! Как же его все-таки трудно понять… Ну что ж, он, Райто – не Субару. Уж он-то точно своего не упустит.

Райто посмотрел на девушку, хищно улыбнулся и выпустил клыки. Однако они тут же непроизвольно втянулись обратно. Изумленный вампир попытался выпустить их снова. Но на сей раз вообще ничего не получилось: его глазные зубы словно затекли – так же, как и конечности. Райто поднял руку, пощупал бесполезные клыки и с ужасом заметил, что рука ему почти не повинуется. Да и стоять было сложно – ноги стали как ватные. Только сейчас он почувствовал, что в комнате стало очень холодно. И как-то уж очень темно… Совсем темно…

Упав на колени перед кроватью, слепнущий Райто в ужасе протянул руки к Юи, попытавшись уцепиться за одеяло, но его негнущиеся пальцы только скользнули по гладкому атласу. Почти парализованный, скрючившись, Райто повалился на бок, не чувствуя, как в тело впиваются осколки разбитого бокала. Хотел позвать Юи, но не смог – язык не повиновался ему. «Как же она испугается, моя сучечка… Жаль, что я этого уже не увижу», – это было последнее, о чем он успел подумать.

А внизу, под окном комнаты Юи, полная луна серебрила своими лучами кусты белых роз. Среди них неподвижно лежал, раскинув руки, Субару. Зелье обошлось с ним милостивее, чем с его братьями. Спрыгнув на землю из окна комнаты Юи, он вдруг почувствовал онемение во всем теле и страшно удивился – о таком эффекте он только слышал как об одном из доказательств уязвимости смертных. Но чтобы испытать такое на себе? С чего бы?

Впрочем, недоумение Субару длилось недолго. Он поднял было глаза к луне, словно желая удостовериться, что богиня холодной расы по-прежнему царит над этим миром. Но повелительница ночи вдруг укрыла от него свой круглый сияющий лик густой черной вуалью. Парень больше ничего не успел подумать. Он покачнулся и грузно упал навзничь. Хрустнули кусты, взметнулись и рассыпались белые лепестки роз… Для Субару наступила беспросветная, безлунная ночь.


	13. Одна-единственная капля

Было уже позднее утро, когда Рейдзи, все это время просидевший у себя в кабинете в напряженных раздумьях, наконец-то решился навестить Юи. Интересно, как она его встретит?

С холодной рассудочностью исследователя Рейдзи прикидывал, в чем, собственно, должно выражаться действие «Бальзама алого сердца» (как жаль, что автор книги рецептов не оставил никаких замечаний об этом!). Он представил такую картину: завидев его, Юи вскакивает с кровати, бросается ему в объятия и признается в любви… Да нет, ерунда! Он ведь ее не сывороткой правды угостил! Хотя с ней такое и без всякой сыворотки было бы несложно провернуть, если немного постараться… Он же видит, что нравится ей.

Другое дело, что сам по себе этот факт не гарантирует того, что он, Рейдзи, останется для нее единственным из всех шестерых Сакамаки. Проницательный Рейдзи отчетливо видел, что по причине безграничной доброты и феноменальной кротости Юи у любого из его братьев есть шанс. И это его не устраивало. Для успеха всего того, что он задумал, он должен был стать для этой «жертвенной невесты» единственным – так, чтобы об остальных Сакамаки она и думать забыла.

Идя по коридору, взволнованный Рейдзи абсолютно не горел желанием встретить сейчас кого-то из братьев. Впрочем, навстречу никто и не попался, чему он был несказанно рад. Рейдзи захотелось рывком распахнуть дверь и броситься к Юи. Удивившись самому себе, он стал подчеркнуто медленно, словно наказывая себя за неподобающие эмоции, открывать дверь комнаты пленницы. Взгляд его жадно скользнул в открывшуюся щель.

Юи сидела на постели, склонив голову и безвольно уронив руки. В растрепанных светлых волосах играли блики солнечного света. Рейдзи невольно залюбовался этой идиллической картиной. Но когда девушка обернулась на скрип двери, парень едва не отшатнулся: ее лицо было красным и заплаканным. Забыв о хороших манерах, Рейдзи с силой толкнул дверь, распахнув ее настежь, ворвался в комнату и… остановился как вкопанный.

Рядом с Юи лежал в какой-то странной, скрюченной позе Райто и мрачно смотрел на него. Такой же тяжелый взгляд устремил на Рейдзи и Канато, который устроился в ногах Юи в обнимку с Тедди. От окна на вошедшего пристально смотрел Субару, взгромоздившийся с ногами на подоконник. На стуле возле кровати сидел Сю, держа в руках бокал. Рядом стоял Аято, судорожно вцепившись в спинку стула. Взгляд Аято полыхал ненавистью. Один только Сю выглядел спокойным и отстраненным, как всегда. 

Рейдзи застыл, не в силах сказать ни слова. Страшная догадка подступала к мозгу, как тошнота к горлу. Но он из последних сил сдерживал ее, не давая прорваться в сознание. 

Тягостную тишину нарушил негромкий голос Сю:

\- Что это за зелье, Рейдзи?

С этими словами старший брат указал подбородком на бокал, который держал в руке. На дне еще оставалось немного жидкости.

Рейдзи впервые в жизни услышал в голосе наследника клана Сакамаки нотки гнева и даже угрозы. «Лучше бы он орал, как Аято, или матерился, как Субару… А когда вот так тихо спрашивает – это хуже всего. И это ведь он еще про Эдгара не знает – про то, что и там тоже я поспособствовал…» – с нарастающим ужасом подумал темноволосый вампир.

\- Это лекарство от простуды. Для Юи, – ответил Рейдзи вслух, стараясь выглядеть спокойным и даже слегка недовольным. Юи при этих его словах вздрогнула, шмыгнула носом и закрыла лицо руками. 

\- Тедди, как ты думаешь, а побочные эффекты у этого лекарства есть? – нехорошим голосом спросил Канато у своего плюшевого друга. Сю покосился на Канато, но ничего не сказал. Остальные тоже молчали.

Пока Рейдзи лихорадочно соображал, как бы половчее перевести разговор на другую тему, Райто, лежавший рядом с Юи, с кряхтением поднялся и сел на кровати. Рейдзи с изумлением увидел, что рубашка Райто расстегнута, и под ней виднеются бинты. На одном боку сквозь бинты и рубашку проступили пятна крови.

Страшная догадка ворвалась-таки в мозг Рейдзи, сметая все плотины сознания: «Райто ранен?! Но что может причинить подобный ущерб телу вампира? Только нападение собрата по расе или охотника за вампирами. Однако у нас перемирие с церковью, так что ни о каких охотниках и речи быть не может. Не похоже и на то, что братья подрались между собой. Неужели… Райто это выпил?! Выходит, он больше не вампир?»

Холодок прополз по спине Рейдзи. Отец этого так не оставит! Страшно подумать, на что способен Карл по отношению к тому, кто сотворил подобное с его сыном… Но Рейдзи не был бы Рейдзи, если бы даже после такой жуткой догадки мысленно не прошелся бы по списку «очередников на престол». Что ж, теперь одним меньше… По-любому, неплохо. Жаль только, что выбывшим оказался Райто, а не Сю. 

Но тут, в звенящей напряженной тишине, Рейдзи вдруг каким-то шестым чувством понял, что это еще не вся правда. Что ему подсказало такой вывод? Неизвестно. То ли Аято молчал как-то особенно красноречиво (Аято – и молчал!), то ли Субару вел себя слишком тихо и не пытался ничего сломать или разбить, то ли Канато обращался к Тедди так угрожающе, словно готов был вторично выпустить ему кишки – на сей раз кучку пепла вместо горстки опилок… Впрочем, кто знает, как рождается вспышка интуиции? Так или иначе, но в какую-то секунду Рейдзи вдруг понял, что Райто – не единственный пострадавший. От этой мысли оставалась совсем маленькая ступенька до сумасшедшего вывода о том, что они все выпили это. Все пятеро его братьев… 

Додумать эту мысль «второй наследник» не успел. Аято, до сих пор стоявший неподвижно, как статуя, не выдержал: выхватил у Сю бокал и молнией метнулся к Рейдзи с воплем:

\- Ах ты, скотина!

В следующий миг время для Рейдзи словно приостановилось. Будто в замедленной съемке видел он, как играет солнце в рыжих вихрах Аято, как сверкает в воздухе облачко жидкости, которую тот выплеснул ему, Рейдзи, в лицо… И даже испуганный вскрик Юи донесся до его слуха каким-то растянутым, словно в записи, прокрученной в замедленном темпе.

Тело Рейдзи сработало автоматически, прежде чем его сознание переварило происходящее. Он резко отшатнулся от нападавшего, и облачко зелья пролетело мимо… Точнее, почти мимо: одна-единственная капелька все же угодила в лицо Рейдзи – на нижнюю губу. И лишь машинально облизнув губы, Рейдзи понял, что же произошло.

С этого момента замедленная съемка закончилась, время вновь потекло для него в привычном ритме. Он наконец додумал ту мысль, теперь такую ясную. Да, они выпили это. Все пятеро братьев… «Шестеро», – мрачно подытожил он про себя, еще не осознав в полной мере ужаса происшедшего.

Аято схватил его за грудки, тряхнул… Зеленые глаза его буквально прожигали Рейдзи насквозь. Возмущенный таким нарушением внутрисемейной субординации, Рейдзи попытался было оттолкнуть рыжего наглеца, но с удивлением ощутил, что руки не повинуются ему. Да и ноги, в общем-то, тоже… Вдобавок еще и в глазах внезапно потемнело.

Аято исподлобья глянул на Рейдзи и отпустил его. Затем снова схватил, но уже за плечо – только для того, чтобы толкнуть в старенькое кресло у кровати Юи. Локоть падающего ударился о деревянный подлокотник; продавленное сиденье было неудобным и жестким. Но Рейдзи всего этого уже не почувствовал. Единственное, что он ощущал теперь – это жуткий холод. 

\- Ты нам все расскажешь, когда очнешься, – абсолютно спокойно сказал Сю.

Это было последнее, что услышал второй из братьев Сакамаки, прежде чем над ним сомкнулись тишина и темнота.


	14. Совет потерпевших

Когда Рейдзи пришел в себя и открыл глаза, над ним сияла множеством свечей большая люстра. Он перевел взгляд пониже и уставился на темно-синий прямоугольник ночного неба в большом открытом окне. Ветер слегка колыхал тяжелые алые портьеры, перебирая, словно струны на арфе, их золотистую бахрому.

Сразу вспомнив все и боясь пошевелиться, Рейдзи осторожно поднял безвольно висящую правую руку и попробовал положить ее на подлокотник кресла. Получилось… Руки снова повинуются ему! Ожившие пальцы послушно ощутили мягкую бархатную поверхность, совсем не похожую на шершавую обивку старого кресла в комнате Юи.

Ободрившись, Рейдзи приподнялся и поудобнее устроился в кресле. Он находился в «комнате совета», как братья называли малую гостиную с шестью разноцветными невысокими креслами в центре и одним, огромным, – у окна. То было кресло Карла, которое смело можно было назвать троном. Обитое золотистой кожей и украшенное высокой резной спинкой, заслоняющей почти половину оконного проема, оно стояло на широком возвышении с двумя ступеньками, покрытыми красным ковром.

Сейчас кресло отца, как обычно, пустовало, зато остальные были заняты: братья, все пятеро, сидели и ждали, когда Рейдзи придет в себя. Интересно, зачем они перенесли его сюда и усадили в его личное кресло? Кажется, это была с их стороны не столько любезность, сколько подготовка к семейному аутодафе… Иначе не стоило бы тащить его через весь дом – с таким же успехом можно было устроить ему допрос прямо там, в комнате Юи.

Но здесь это выглядело гораздо официальнее. Здесь каждый из членов семьи Сакамаки был на своем месте не только в переносном, но и в прямом смысле слова. Шесть кресел разной формы и разного цвета стояли полукругом перед «троном» Карла, их порядок в этой изогнутой шеренге отражал старшинство братьев. Левый фланг венчало желтое кресло Сю, затем стояло его, Рейдзи, синее кресло, потом – красное кресло Аято, и так далее.

Рейдзи первым делом глянул направо, на элегантное желтое кресло с низкой резной спинкой – уменьшенное подобие отцовского «трона». Сю ответил ему вопросительным взглядом, приподняв тонкую бровь. Рейдзи понял, что не должен молчать, и медленно проговорил:

\- Как вы все обнаружили, что с вами... что-то случилось?

\- Начал с вопроса? Ты бы лучше с ответов начал… – тихо прорычал с противоположного фланга Субару, почти утонувший в своем массивном, широком кресле с мрачноватой обивкой цвета хаки.

Сю предостерегающе поднял руку, и самый младший из братьев умолк. А старший брат охотно ответил Рейдзи:

\- Очнувшись, каждый из нас ощутил, что стал каким-то другим. Что больше не жаждет крови смертных. Ты ведь именно это определил как «что-то случилось», да? Ну а теперь я повторю свой прежний вопрос: что это было за зелье? Про лекарство для Юи можешь даже не заикаться.

\- Это приворотное зелье… – сделав над собой огромное усилие, глухо пробормотал Рейдзи.

На лице Сю отразилось изумление. Субару громко фыркнул. Канато еле слышно ахнул и сильнее прижал к себе Тедди. Аято и Райто вскочили и грозно нависли над Рейдзи. Тот устало прикрыл глаза и с демонстративным безразличием откинулся на спинку кресла. Сю снова сделал знак рукой, и рыжие близнецы неохотно вернулись на свои места.

\- Да как ты посмел? – прошипел Аято, свирепо зыркнув на Рейдзи. Тот ответил высокомерным взглядом.

\- Итак, ты хотел приворожить нашу пленницу. Заполучить ее, так сказать, в единоличное пользование. Ну и зачем она тебе нужна? – небрежным тоном спросил Сю. Но сквозь эту показную небрежность Рейдзи расслышал в тоне старшего брата неподдельный интерес. Очень опасный интерес... И понял, что искренности с обеих сторон сейчас просто не может быть места. Но и промолчать он, Рейдзи, тоже не сможет – братья не позволят. Значит, остается одно: замаскировать главную цель второстепенной.

Искусно добавив в голос смущения, раздражения и вызова в нужной пропорции, Рейдзи тихо ответил, искоса глянув на Сю:

\- А сам не догадываешься? Я что – первый или единственный на свете вампир, полюбивший смертную? Описаний таких случаев полным-полно в старинных рукописях…

\- О, да… Там вообще много интересного, в этих рукописях, – медленно и веско проговорил Сю. Рейдзи вздрогнул. Но развить свою мысль наследник Сакамаки не успел. Аято вновь вскочил со своего места и навис над Рейдзи.

\- Она не будет твоей… Никогда! – проорал он в лицо старшему брату. Рейдзи только слегка нахмурился в ответ – он терпеть не мог громких звуков. Аято открыл было рот для следующей пылкой фразы, но тут вновь зазвучал спокойный голос Сю, и рыжий нарушитель спокойствия вынужден был умолкнуть. К великому облегчению Рейдзи, Сю отошел от темы значимости Юи для их семьи и вернулся к основному вопросу совещания:

\- Рейдзи, ты знал, что это зелье опасно для вампиров?

\- Да, – твердо ответил алхимик семьи Сакамаки.

\- Значит, ты специально оставил его в комнате Юи – для нас? – угрожающе протянул Райто. 

\- Если ты помнишь, – спокойно ответил Рейдзи, – я посоветовал вам всем не беспокоить пленницу в эту ночь. Это, на мой взгляд, должно было гарантировать вашу безопасность. Юи я дал строгое указание выпить зелье за несколько часов в три приема, согласно рецепту. А потом я сразу унес бы кубок, чтобы он не попался на глаза никому из вас. Но если вы все же не утерпели и навестили девушку раньше оговоренного времени – что ж, сами виноваты. Я сделал все, что мог…

\- Это точно… – с мрачной иронией отозвался Райто.

\- Существует ли противоядие от того, что произошло с нами? – спросил Сю так буднично, словно интересовался, что сегодня на ужин.

Рейдзи вспомнил угол страницы, заляпанный чем-то темным, и его сердце тревожно сжалось.

\- Кхм… Кажется, да. Я должен посмотреть в книге… – через силу выговорил он.

\- Неси ее сюда. Посмотрим вместе, – распорядился Сю тоном, не допускающим возражений. Рейдзи был вынужден подчиниться.


	15. Мемуары из семейной библиотеки

Сю задумчиво провел ладонью по странице старинного фолианта. Его взгляд остановился на темном пятне, под которым таилось окончание злополучного текста.

\- «Дабы избавиться от воздействия этого зелья на вампира, надобно в ночь полнолуния…» - прочел он вслух и поднял голову, обведя взглядом братьев. – Что там может быть дальше, как вы думаете?

Ответом было полное молчание.

\- Версий нет, - подвел итог наследник Сакамаки. – Что ж, начнем искать разгадку этой тайны… Благо, время не поджимает: мы еще очень молоды даже по человеческому счету, и умирать нам не завтра (если, конечно, не случится ничего экстраординарного). Однако поторапливаться все же надо. Кто знает, когда отец снова выберет время навестить нас! Думаю, излишне объяснять, что мы должны найти и применить противоядие до ближайшего визита отца в поместье.

Несколько минут братья подавленно молчали. Большинство из них с ужасом рисовали себе картины того, как отреагирует Карл на случившееся… И только Аято было совсем не до этого. Перед его мысленным взором стояла Юи: золотились на солнце пушистые светлые волосы, ласково сияли добрые глаза… Неужели она достанется этому сухарю, «второму наследнику»? Нет, не бывать такому! Никогда!

\- Подействовало на Юи зелье или нет? – громко обратился Аято к Рейдзи. В глубокой тишине внезапный вопрос прозвучал как взрыв петарды.

Сю укоризненно глянул на рыжеволосого ревнивца и сухо произнес:

\- Аято, если ты не заметил, у нас сейчас есть проблема посущественнее…

Рейдзи потупился, боясь, что его выдаст горящий взгляд. Вопрос, заданный Аято, чрезвычайно волновал и его самого. Вдобавок Рейдзи сильно подозревал, что последняя фраза Сю – чистой воды притворство. Ведь, по идее, наследника рода Сакамаки вопрос о действии этого зелья на Юи должен был интересовать больше, чем Аято и Рейдзи, вместе взятых. Причем вне зависимости от того, нравится Юи самому Сю или нет. Потому что нынешняя «жертвенная невеста» была особенной. Очень-очень особенной…

Дело было даже не в том, что в ее груди билось сердце проклятой Корделии. Хотя уже одно это, само по себе, делало ее уникальной. Да, Юи была не чета рядовым, ничем не примечательным девицам, долгие годы пополнявшим собой восковую коллекцию Канато! Но все же главным в этой девушке было совсем другое. То, о чем знал только он, Рейдзи. Хотя сейчас ему показалось, что Сю тоже это знает, но скрывает, что в курсе. В конце концов, если кто и пользовался библиотекой поместья больше, чем Рейдзи, то это был Сю. Ему тоже могла попасться на глаза та старая тетрадка…

Рейдзи хорошо помнил ту зимнюю ночь. Покончив с делами, он решил провести часы предутреннего отдыха в библиотеке. Старинные рукописи и внушительные фолианты всегда привлекали его – он не упускал случая пополнить свои знания о холодной расе. Вопреки сложившемуся у братьев мнению о том, что Рейдзи интересуют исключительно практические сведения, типа рецептов зелий, он с удовольствием читал и многое другое, особенно всякого рода мемуары.

В ту ночь Рейдзи наткнулся на дневниковые записи своей двоюродной прапрабабки Каролины. В отличие от других семейных мемуаров, которые бережно хранились в особой, архивной секции библиотеки, эти были заброшены в старый шкаф в дальнем углу – безо всякого почтения, с кучей другого пыльного рукописного хлама, вроде перечней приданого невест из их рода или списков высокопоставленных гостей на пиршествах многовековой давности.

Рейдзи нисколько не удивился, обнаружив дневник Каролины в таком окружении. Из различных фамильных документов он кое-что знал об этой представительнице их рода. Она пользовалась в родном клане репутацией сумасшедшей, воображавшей себя ясновидицей. Ее странным пророчествам никто не верил.

Современники шутили, что единственным по-настоящему умным поступком Каролины за всю ее жизнь был отказ выйти замуж за провинциального вампира из Валахии, по имени Влад. Позднее этот самый Влад, воссев на престол в своем княжестве, сильно навредил всему вампирскому сообществу, не только обнаружив перед смертными свое происхождение, но и бравируя им, что выражалось в череде поступков один страшнее другого. В сознании его подданных, по большей части бедных и малограмотных смертных, особенности личного характера Влада неразрывно сплелись с извечными чертами, присущими холодной расе. Из Валахии были и небылицы о жестокости вампиров расползлись по всей Европе, а потом – и еще дальше. Это сильно осложнило отношения вампиров с церковью: священнослужители обвинили холодную расу в нарушении секретного Договора о неразглашении. Отголоски того конфликта ощущаются до сих пор…

Насколько знал Рейдзи, в судьбе Каролины, помимо ее знаменательного отказа выйти за Влада, был и еще один весьма примечательный момент: она была выдана замуж за смертного. Факт поистине вопиющий! Да-да, она не сбежала со смертным, а была выдана за него замуж с согласия собственных родных. Причина такого решения семьи в документах тех лет не была указана, но Рейдзи предполагал, что виной всему могла стать репутация Каролины. Сумасшедшую, на которой не хотел жениться никто из своих, сбагрили дураку-смертному… В самом деле, иначе как дураком и не назовешь человека, имевшего глупость (или смелость?) взять в жены вампирессу. Но все равно, даже с согласия ее семьи, это было как-то дико, совсем не по законам холодной расы...

Рейдзи всегда интересовала жизнь Каролины – он смутно ощущал, что в этой истории слишком много белых пятен. Неудивительно, что когда он случайно наткнулся на ее дневник, то погрузился в чтение с головой, позабыв обо всем. Именно в этом дневнике он неожиданно нашел кое-что важное для себя. То, что теперь двигало его мыслями и поступками. То, о чем, как он надеялся, еще не знали остальные Сакамаки, и в особенности – Сю.


	16. Ниша за гобеленом

Дневник Каролины состоял из нескольких прошитых грубыми нитками стопок плотной старинной бумаги, похожих на современные тетради. Каждый лист в них был с обеих сторон густо исписан мелким почерком. Рейдзи наугад раскрыл одну из этих самодельных тетрадок, предвкушая наслаждение от трогательного дамского лепета о нарядах, танцах и поклонниках. Он любил документы, от которых веяло ароматом эпохи.

Однако с первых же строк Рейдзи с изумлением понял, что здесь его ждет совсем иное. Казалось, что все это написано женщиной нашего времени, причем весьма неглупой и слегка язвительной…

«Февраля 12-го.

Вечером ко мне в комнату зашла Эмилия – как обычно, поздороваться и в очередной раз навести на меня тоску своим неумолчным щебетаньем о Карле. Это очень утомляет. Впрочем, я рада, что сестра так сильно влюблена в своего жениха. Не секрет, что мы, дети ночи, по части дефицита браков по любви недалеко ушли от тех самых смертных, которых столь высокомерно презираем. Благодарение Луне, моей сестре выпала иная участь! Надеюсь, этот вельможа со странной фамилией Сакамаки, чьи предки происходят с каких-то далеких островов, сумеет сделать Эмилию счастливой…  
  
Увы, моя собственная личная жизнь бесконечно далека от подобных радостей. Пребывая преимущественно в своих мечтах и грезах, я с детства привыкла к тому, что меня все в родне сторонятся, считают чужой. По большому счету, так ко мне относится даже Эмилия, хотя мы очень близки с ней. Свое одиночество я воспринимаю как стигмат, как волю Луны… Но мне все равно тяжело.  
  
Вчера я вновь имела неприятный разговор с родителями. Они принуждали меня принять предложение Влада из Валахии. Говорили, что неприлично, мол, старшей дочери в роду оставаться незамужней, в то время как младшая уже просватана. Тем более что и партия как раз подворачивается – пусть не роскошная, но все же довольно неплохая…

Я попробовала честно объяснить им, что мне было видение о Владе как о чудовище, которое на многие века посеет гораздо более крупный, чем в наши дни, раздор между нашей расой и церковью. Отец, услышав это, впал в гнев и велел мне замолчать. «Не желаю больше слышать этих твоих глупостей!» – заявил он. Мои пророчества сердили его еще с тех пор, когда я была ребенком. Он неизменно почитал их за упорную детскую лживость, которая может перерасти в нечто худшее. Сейчас он склонен думать, что те его опасения оправдались. Я чувствую, что разочаровала его – не такою он хотел бы видеть свою дочь...  
  
Мать, в отличие от него, верит мне. Но она стыдится моего дара и считает, что его надо скрывать – мол, не к лицу наследнице такой семьи, как наша, развивать в себе умение (судя по старинным книгам, весьма нередкое для детей ночи), которое для менее обеспеченных представителей нашей расы служит источником заработка на хлеб насущный. Для матери честь рода всегда была на первом месте – это в ее глазах важнее всего остального, в том числе и счастья ее дочери…  
  
Отчаявшись разубедить родителей словами правды, я прибегла к ухищрениям. Топнув ногой и скорчив капризную гримасу, я заявила, что Влад противен мне – я ненавижу худощавых и смуглых мужчин, а его длинные черные усы вызывают во мне глубокое телесное отвращение. В принципе, это была правда. Затем, для пущего эффекта, я рухнула на пол и горько разрыдалась… И здесь мне тоже почти не пришлось притворяться.

Мать неодобрительно поджала губы, но ничего не сказала. Мои выходки были не в силах пробить броню ее ледяного надменного спокойствия. Зато отца они неизменно выводили из себя. Вот и сейчас он, с искаженным от злости лицом, яростно стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. А потом, скривив губы, несколько раз нетерпеливо махнул рукой, показывая, чтобы я убиралась к себе. Мое счастье, что от душившего его гнева он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Впрочем, я знала, что так и будет. Потому что так бывало всегда.

Еще пару раз всхлипнув для виду, я поднялась с пола, поклонилась родителям и мгновенно перенеслась. Но не к себе, а в ближайший коридор – к своему любимому гобелену. Любимым я его называю вовсе не за красоту оттенков или тонкость орнамента. Честно говоря, этой линялой тряпке с выцветшим до неразборчивости рисунком самое место на помойке. Но за этим гобеленом есть небольшая ниша, а в ней – хорошо замаскированное слуховое отверстие. Еще в детстве я обнаружила в библиотеке старый, всеми забытый план слуховых проходов между помещениями замка, и вот уже много лет это помогает мне поддерживать представление о том, что происходит в замке в целом и в моей семье в частности. Ведь от меня, как от записной дурочки, многое скрывают.

Прильнув ухом к неприметной щели в углу ниши, я услышала голоса родителей. Отец сердито заявил матери, что меня, судя по всему, не переубедить. И добавил, что будучи вынужденным сообщить Владу о моем отказе, он утешается лишь одним – надеждой, что в дальнейшем ему уже не доведется подобным образом позориться перед соискателями руки его дочери. «Уверен, на нее больше не найдется охотников. Я же тебе говорил, что она безнадежна!» – заключил он свою речь. Как странно было слышать о себе такое от собственного родителя!

Вдвойне обидно, что мать не встала на мою защиту, а лишь сухо заметила, что ее супруг действительно может не беспокоиться на сей счет – мол, этот валашский дворянчик посватался к Каролине лишь по неведению, так как он чужак здесь. «А в нашем кругу все знают о ее странностях, и никому в голову не придет назвать ее своей женой», – заключила мать, словно вбивая гвоздь в гроб моей судьбы.  
  
О, как бы мне хотелось доказать им, что они ошибаются! Но я вынуждена признать, что они правы. У меня действительно нет надежды выйти замуж – если не считать, конечно, того валашского дикаря. Но даже страх перед тем, что я обречена быть одинокой и нелюбимой в течение всей своей долгой вампирской жизни, не заставит меня принять предложение Влада. Выбирая между Владом и одиночеством, я не раздумывая предпочту одиночество…»

Уже через несколько страниц Рейдзи поймал себя на том, что недоумевает, отчего родичи считали Каролину помешанной. Только из-за ее так называемых пророчеств? Возможно, то было лишь специфическое проявление мрачноватого юмора умной женщины, которое окружающие не могли по достоинству оценить в те домостроевские времена… Однако дальнейшее чтение разубедило его в такой точке зрения.

Будучи аккуратистом по натуре, он решил больше не открывать дневниковые тетради наугад, а сгруппировал их в хронологическом порядке и стал читать в этой последовательности. Вот тогда-то ему и стали все чаще попадаться сведения такого типа, которые сильно раздражали современников Каролины.

Насколько он мог судить, видения его двоюродной прапрабабки никак не походили ни на шутки, ни на бред сумасшедшей. Тем не менее, удивляться сомнительному реноме Каролины не приходилось: Рейдзи знал, что в те суровые времена ясновидцев чурались даже в вампирском обществе, не говоря уже о мире смертных.

Некоторые записи в дневнике потрясли Рейдзи до глубины души. Например, вот эта:

«Августа 26-го.

Сегодня мне вновь было видение о далеком будущем. Я видела огромные многоместные кареты без лошадей, которые летали высоко в воздухе. Еще видела маленькие шкатулки, которые люди и вампиры носили при себе – судя по всему, в этих шкатулках скрыты слуховые проходы в какую угодно точку пространства, так как посредством их можно общаться друг с другом на большом расстоянии. Одежда на всех диковинная – например, у большинства дам всех возрастов руки и ноги совершенно открыты. Последнее обстоятельство сильнее всего поразило мою мать, когда я описала ей свое видение. Я так и знала, что она не обратит особого внимания на удивительные воздушные кареты, зато придет в ужас от причудливых мод будущего!»


	17. Тополевая аллея

Видения Каролины далеко не всегда касались отдаленных времен – многие из них охватывали вполне обозримое будущее. К примеру, вот это:

«Ноября 23-го.

Эмилия беременна. Карл с нетерпением ждет рождения первенца. В эти дни, когда я гощу у них, меня вновь посетило видение. Мне пригрезилась Эмилия – суровая и важная, в глубоком трауре, она шла по какой-то аллее, в густой тени высоких тополей. Рядом, опустив голову, понуро шагал черноволосый мальчик лет десяти, и она строго выговаривала ему: «Карл, не смей бегать, как какой-нибудь простолюдин! Веди себя как подобает!»

Меня напугало то, что я увидела сестру в трауре, поэтому на сей раз я никому не сказала о своем видении. Главное, мне стало ясно, что у моей сестры будет сын, очень похожий на своего отца и названный в его честь.

Я лишь спросила Эмилию, есть ли у них в имении тополевая аллея. В ответ она, удивленно подняв брови, взяла меня под руку, повела по коридору и указала на вид из крайнего окна: «Вон там Карл недавно распорядился заложить тополевую аллею, чтобы я могла гулять в ней с ребенком». Я опасалась, что сестра спросит, с чего это меня так заинтересовала эта аллея. Но Эмилия и до замужества была занята в основном собой, а сейчас – тем более. Так что обошлось без расспросов».

Из других фамильных документов Рейдзи знал, что это видение Каролины действительно оказалось пророческим. Эмилия рано овдовела: Карл Сакамаки был убит в одной из участившихся в те годы стычек вампиров с церковью. Его единственному сыну Карлу было тогда одиннадцать лет.  
  
Рейдзи уже в который раз с сожалением отметил про себя тот факт, что его собственный отец прервал славную традицию называть сына именем, которое передавалось в их роду несколько поколений подряд. Тот Карл, который женился на Эмилии, дал сыну свое имя. И этот сын впоследствии назвал своего сына Карлом. И тот так назвал своего сына, то есть отца Рейдзи. А вот последний Карл Сакамаки не назвал так ни одного из своих шести сыновей… Рейдзи было обидно думать об этом. Впрочем, обиду из его сердца, как всегда, вытеснила мысль о том, что даже если бы Карл и поступил таким образом, то это имя носил бы наследник рода, то есть Сю, а вовсе не он, Рейдзи… При том что Рейдзи, черноволосый и черноглазый, единственный из всех шестерых братьев похож на отца! Остальные пятеро унаследовали более светлые волосы и глаза от своих матерей…

Настроение у Рейдзи ощутимо испортилось, но окончательно доконала его другая мысль, имеющая отношение не только к их семье, но и ко всему вампирскому обществу. Молодой Сакамаки обратил внимание на то, как неподобающе быстро сменялись поколения в их семье – едва ли не так же часто, как у смертных! То же самое творилось и во многих других кланах. Постоянные распри с церковью беспощадно прореживали ряды холодной расы. Ситуацию усугубляли внутренние конфликты.

Впрочем, войны с охотниками на вампиров хотя бы изредка сменялись перемириями вроде нынешнего, когда церковь отозвала своих бойцов и вот уже несколько десятилетий подряд шлет главным вампирским кланам регулярные подношения в виде «жертвенных невест». Зато в конфликтах между самими вампирами ни перемирий, ни передышек никогда не бывало… 

В тот раз тяжелые мысли о судьбе их семьи и всей холодной расы так сильно вывели Рейдзи из его обычного невозмутимого состояния, что он запретил себе прикасаться к дневнику Каролины, словно тот был чем-то вроде наркотика. Недочитанную стопку пыльных тетрадок Рейдзи сунул в нижний ящик шкафа в своем кабинете и постарался забыть о ней. 

А потом в особняке появилась Юи, и «второму наследнику» действительно стало не до дневника Каролины. Слишком уж много забот ему принесло появление новой, необычной «жертвенной невесты». Ведь именно он, Рейдзи, управлял всей жизнью фамильного поместья, в то время как его старший брат принципиально ограничил круг своих занятий библиотекой и музыкальным салоном. 

Но то, чему суждено было произойти, все же произошло. Однажды, перед самым рассветом, утомленный Рейдзи наконец-то выкроил время для традиционного чтения перед сном. И тогда дневник Каролины был вновь извлечен на свет…


	18. Встреча на сельском празднике

Рейдзи никогда не пользовался закладками, не без основания полагаясь на свою великолепную память. Поэтому он быстро нашел то место, на котором прервал чтение в прошлый раз. Раскрыв нужную тетрадку на нужной странице, он углубился в записи Каролины.

«Ноября 1-го.

Никак не думала, что такое вообще возможно. И уж тем более – что такое может произойти со мной. Это наваждение! Оно словно сон, словно морок…

В старых свитках в отцовской библиотеке встречались подобные истории. Но я считала, что это такие же глупые россказни смертных, как, например, приписываемое чесноку свойство отпугивать вампиров. Видели бы смертные, с каким аппетитом мой отец уписывает баранье рагу с чесноком! Боюсь, после этого они разуверились бы даже в силе креста. И совершенно напрасно, ибо крест и вправду служит для нас печатью. Однако не сам по себе, а как символ той силы, которая противостоит нам. Глупо ожидать, что вампир лишится чувств, если его ударить крестом, связанным из двух рябиновых прутиков (как считают многие люди). Удар крестом – это наше поражение в войне с церковью, навязавшей нам договор, это высокая аллегория. Но подобное невозможно объяснить смертным, которые являются для нас всего лишь пищей. Только церковники знают о нас всё, но молчат, ибо пресловутый Договор о неразглашении касается их в той же степени, что и нас.

Но вернусь к тому, что случилось со мной. Сегодня ночью, на традиционном ежегодном празднестве, поначалу все было как обычно. Странные одеяния, забавные обряды, буйные танцы в темноте… Как и многие из наших, я в эту ночь тоже соблазнилась легкой добычей. Мы, молодые вампиры – как в нашей округе, так и далеко за ее пределами – каждый год устраиваем себе роскошное пиршество в День всех святых, несмотря на предупреждения старших, которые боятся, что смертные могут раскрыть нашу тайну. Обидно, что старшие нам не доверяют. Впрочем, нас это все равно не останавливает.

Поздно вечером я переоделась в простое платье, накинула суконный плащ с капюшоном, какой носят девушки из зажиточных крестьянских семей, и отправилась в деревню близ нашего замка в сопровождении двух своих кузенов, одетых как сельские парни. Лица их скрывали широкие поля шляп.

На площади мы сразу затерялись в танцующей толпе. Кругом слышались музыка и задорные крики, от которых у меня, как обычно, разыгрался аппетит. Я надвинула капюшон совсем низко, чтобы скрыть невольно выступившие клыки. От многих вокруг сильно пахло чесноком: мужчины украсили им шляпы, женщины сплели из него ожерелья. Похоже, смертные считают, что те, кого они пытаются задобрить своими игрищами, сегодня могут появиться здесь собственной персоной. Что ж, в проницательности им не откажешь.

Веселье становилось все более шумным. Краем глаза я заметила, как один мой кузен игриво обнял и повел куда-то пышнотелую девицу. Другой кузен задушевно толковал о чем-то с крепким молодым парнем, а затем вынул из-за пазухи бутылку и, судя по всему, пригласил юного силача выпить с ним.  
  
Старые уловки… Завтра утром и пышную девицу, и мускулистого парня найдут где-нибудь в кустах крепко спящими. Этот глубокий сон, как и дальнейшая усталость в течение всего дня, будут списаны на праздничное веселье. Никто не обратит внимания на две алые точки где-нибудь возле локтя. Вспомнить тех, с кем они беседовали прошлым вечером, жертвы тоже не смогут. Мы действуем осторожно: выбираем наиболее полнокровных, чтобы хлебнуть побольше, но никогда не выпиваем слишком много – нам не нужны лишние смерти, ибо мы чтим Договор о неразглашении. И, конечно, мы не забываем стирать у тех, кого отведали, память об этом приключении.

Клыки зудели нестерпимо. Вот вечно я так медлю! Кузены мои уже определились с первым выбором на сегодня, а я все никак не могла найти себе привлекательный сосуд. Что поделать, я с детства отличаюсь высокой избирательностью (наши глупые служанки называют это привередливостью).

С кого же начать? Я присматривалась в основном к тем, кто был в обычной одежде, а не в мешковатых балахонах ряженых: так легче оценивать людей на предмет аппетитности. Вон та девица вроде ничего – краснощекая, в теле. Но уж очень неряшливо одета, да и волосы у нее немытые… Фу! Рядом размеренно и тяжело пляшет, словно нелюбимую работу выполняет, женщина средних лет. На вид здоровая, и одета чисто, но лицо мрачное. Видимо, характер крутой, суровый. У таких людей кровь на вкус как сок кислых ягод – питательно, но невкусно. Нет, не годится.  
  
И тут рядом со мной промелькнула высокая мужская фигура. Широкие плечи, сильные руки… То, что надо, подумала я, и поспешила сквозь толпу следом за ним. Столкнувшись с кем-то, он на миг развернулся вполоборота, и я замерла: он был так красив! В свете факелов мелькнул изумительный профиль и длинные кудрявые волосы, но все это тут же скрыли поля шляпы: мужчина вновь повернулся ко мне спиной и двинулся дальше.

Воспользовавшись ощущением всеобщей дружбы, которое обманчиво дарят праздник, танцы и выпивка, я фамильярно толкнула в бок какую-то совсем молоденькую девчонку, которая оказалась рядом со мной в танцующей толпе, и указав на того человека, спросила, не знает ли она, кто это. Девчонка немедленно отозвалась с восторженным придыханием в голосе: «Кто ж его не знает! Это Оскар, первый красавец нашей округи!» И добавила огорченно: «Его редко тут увидишь – он торгует зерном, ездит повсюду, а домой только на праздники выбирается…» 

Наверное, она еще многое могла бы о нем поведать, но увы, мне некогда было с ней болтать. Надо было спешить, и я энергично заработала локтями, протискиваясь сквозь плотную массу танцующих… Выбравшись из толпы, Оскар зашагал прочь, буквально на глазах растворяясь в ночной темноте. Я тенью метнулась за длинноволосым красавцем в узкую улочку, отходившую от площади. Парень быстро прошел мимо нескольких домов, а затем остановился перед какой-то калиткой. Судя по всему, это был дом бондаря с мастерской во дворе: под раскидистыми деревьями виднелось множество бочек, поставленных друг на друга. Вот и отлично, прикинула я – будет где спрятаться. Если, конечно, удастся попасть внутрь.

Оскар вынул из кармана ключ, отпер калитку (та отворилась абсолютно бесшумно – видимо, ее петли были отлично смазаны) и двинулся в глубь двора. Я боялась, что он запрет калитку за собой, но он не остановился и даже не оглянулся. Осторожно прошмыгнув во двор следом за ним, я застыла в тени груды бочек, подглядывая в щель между ними. Оскар подошел к большому темному дому в глубине двора и тихонько стукнул в одну из закрытых ставней. Я удивилась, так как была уверена, что это его дом, раз уж он отпер калитку своим ключом.

Через несколько секунд в прорезях ставней того окна, в которое он постучался, вспыхнуло тусклое пламя свечи – и почти сразу погасло. Оскар, заметив это, отошел подальше и встал в тени большого дерева, по другую сторону той же груды бочек, за которой притаилась я. Он был так близко! Я жадно пожирала его взглядом – лицо, фигуру, одежду... Внезапно дверь дома отворилась – так же бесшумно, как до этого калитка. С крыльца сбежала высокая стройная девушка в большом платке, накинутом на ночную рубашку, бросилась к Оскару и повисла у него на шее.

Мне пришлось пережить несколько тягостных минут. Я видела поцелуи, слышала ласковые и страстные слова... Было ясно, что эта девушка – возлюбленная Оскара. Я ее сразу возненавидела! К моему огромному удивлению, ненависть эта была особого свойства. У меня от нее не зудели клыки, как это обычно бывало. У меня зудело сердце… Ах, как же оно ныло! Не в силах долее выносить эту странную боль, я решила немедленно покинуть это проклятое место. 

К сожалению, договор с церковью запрещает использовать мгновенное перемещение на территории смертных. Я развернулась и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, выбежала со двора на улицу. Впрочем, даже если бы я топала как ландскнехт в полном вооружении, сомневаюсь, что эти двое услышали бы меня… 

На рассвете я вернулась домой, так никого и не отведав в эту ночь. Не хотелось ни есть, ни пить. Вообще ничего не хотелось. Как странно… Подумать только, ведь это всего-навсего смертный, да к тому же простолюдин! Почему же я все время думаю о нем? Остается надеяться, что это временное помрачение, и завтра все пройдет…»


	19. Всплеск запретной страсти

Рейдзи уронил тетрадь на колени и остановившимся взглядом уставился на огонь, пляшущий в камине. Он был в шоке. Благородная вампиресса снизошла до смертного! Более того – до простолюдина! Такое просто не укладывалось у него в голове. Впервые за все время чтения дневников Каролины Рейдзи был готов согласиться с современниками своей двоюродной прапрабабки по поводу ее умственных способностей.

К его законному возмущению примешивался какой-то непонятный, постыдный страх, который Рейдзи поспешил загнать поглубже в подсознание. Однако и негодование, и страх вскоре были вытеснены всепожирающим любопытством. Молодой вампир, злясь на самого себя за слабость, с жадным интересом продолжил чтение.

Следующая запись была сделана через три месяца после деревенского праздника. Некоторые слова в ней подозрительно расплылись – не иначе как от слез. Но у Рейдзи уже не оставалось сил возмущаться подобным слюнтяйством, позорящим холодную расу. Он нетерпеливо заскользил глазами по строчкам...

«Февраля 17-го.

Он собирается жениться на дочке бондаря! На этой бесцветной, убогой, никчемной девице! И это после всего, что между нами было! Да как он вообще посмел сравнивать ее со мной? Я его ненавижу… Но я не могу без него!

Само мое бессмертие кажется мне проклятьем. Ведь даже если бы Оскар не отвернулся от меня, его жизнь все равно уместилась бы в мою… Мне пришлось бы увидеть, как он стареет (в разы быстрее, чем я!), а потом – пережить его смерть… Я не смогу, я не перенесу этого! Впрочем, теперь мне даже такой участи ожидать не приходится, ибо Оскару я больше не нужна…

С другой стороны, если бы он не покинул меня, боюсь, его жизнь оказалась бы намного короче, чем могла бы быть. У моих родственников такие острые клыки! Страшно представить, во что они превратили бы его тело. Его такое любимое, такое прекрасное тело…

Ах, отчего нет средства сделать смертного вампиром! Как жаль, что россказни людей о том, что человек, укушенный вампиром, и сам становится вампиром, – всего лишь глупые выдумки! Да что там, я согласилась бы даже стать смертной, чтобы прожить с Оскаром его короткий человеческий век! И умереть раньше него… Но увы, способа сделать вампира смертным тоже не существует. Мы, дети ночи, лишь условно бессмертны, это верно. У любого из нас все-таки можно отнять жизнь, хотя для этого потребовались бы огромные усилия. Но никто не в состоянии отнять у вампира его сущность, его истинную силу. Я всегда гордилась этим. Кто бы мог подумать, что придет день, и я прокляну эту свою сущность...

Неужели Оскар никогда не будет моим? Я не могу в это поверить. Даже не знаю, что заставляет меня мучиться сильнее – вечная пропасть между нашими расами или его страсть к той женщине, которая отняла его у меня…

Похоже, пришло время обратиться к дяде Альберту. Может, у него найдется средство помочь мне? О нем рассказывают, что он настоящий кудесник. Надеюсь, что давняя вражда с моим отцом не заставит его отказать мне в помощи в самый горький час моей жизни…»

Рейдзи был изумлен до глубины души. Он еще мог допустить, чтобы кому-нибудь из смертных захотелось бы стать вампиром. Жажда сверхъестественного могущества могла ослепить человека и заставить его преступить животный страх перед холодной расой. Но чтобы вампир захотел стать смертным? Такое стремление было выше понимания Рейдзи. И именно поэтому оно представляло собой интерес для изучения.

Рейдзи попытался примерить к себе подобную ситуацию. Допустим, он полюбил смертную… Смешно, конечно, но – допустим. Перед его мысленным взором тут же встала Юи… Рейдзи смутился и постарался оправдаться перед самим собой. Мол, очень сложно моделировать ситуацию, подставив в это загадочное любовное уравнение какую-то абстрактную смертную. С конкретной персоной не в пример легче. Так почему бы и не Юи? Ее он видит каждый день и легко может себе представить в любой ситуации. Удовольствовавшись такой отмазкой, он двинулся дальше в своих рассуждениях.

Итак, он полюбил смертную… Да, то, что она проживет недолго по сравнению с ним самим – это, конечно, большая проблема. Но он смирился бы с неизбежным. Какой смысл бунтовать против неизменности некоторых вещей в этом мире? А если бы он даже и возмечтал о чем-то несбыточном в этом духе, то скорее представил бы Юи вампирессой. Хотя нет – Юи, с ее мягкосердечием, в этой роли долго не протянула бы. Не помогло бы даже вампирское бессмертие. Она скончалась бы с голоду, жалея бедненьких смертных, из которых вынуждена черпать для себя основную энергию жизни. И никакая консервированная кровь, которую в наши дни вполне можно купить легально, не помогла бы: то, что вампирам годится в пищу такой мертвый продукт – это тоже одна из глупых сказочек, придуманных смертными для собственного утешения.

Мрачная ирония придала Рейдзи сил для обдумывания важного вопроса, ради которого он, собственно, и моделировал эту невероятную ситуацию: захотел бы он стать смертным для того, чтобы прожить всю жизнь с Юи, или нет? Рейдзи был уверен, что ответ очевиден и возникнет сам собой в первую же секунду. Но этого не случилось. Он увяз в размышлениях. Из глубины души вновь выполз противный холодок страха…


	20. Истинное предназначение Юи

Чтобы отвлечься, Рейдзи вновь обратился к дневнику Каролины. На последующих страницах история ее любви получала новое, совершенно невероятное развитие, а Рейдзи оставалось только удивляться тому, что он еще способен чему-то удивляться... 

«Февраля 21-го.

Я побывала у дяди Альберта. Разумеется, тайком от родных. К моему изумлению, он не только не отказал мне, но и был очень рад помочь! Обещал, что придумает что-нибудь, чтобы я смогла быть счастлива с Оскаром.

Я напомнила дяде, что времени остается мало – свадьба назначена на конец апреля. Он твердо заявил, что успеет сделать все, что нужно. Надеюсь, так оно и будет. Но я все же переспросила дядю, насколько он уверен в успехе. Он улыбнулся, ласково погладил меня по голове и сказал: «Каролина, тебе несказанно повезло, что свадьба твоего возлюбленного назначена на весну. Это значительно упрощает решение задачи, так как дает возможность приготовить зелье…»   
  
Мне, конечно, захотелось узнать подробнее, при чем тут весна. Но по выражению лица дяди, не слишком-то привыкшего откровенничать о своих ученых трудах, я поняла, что он уже и так сказал слишком много и теперь жалеет об этом. Да и какая, в общем-то, разница, в чем там дело! Главное, что у меня вновь появилась надежда на счастье… 

Как досадно, что нельзя вызывать видения по заказу! Мне бы очень хотелось перенестись во времени на три месяца вперед и посмотреть, будем ли мы с Оскаром вместе или нет. Но в моем недавнем видении я перенеслась, как это часто со мной бывает, в очень далекое будущее. Я видела небольшой, но красивый замок с огромными окнами, окруженный роскошным парком… Я знала, что это имение принадлежит Карлу Сакамаки. Интересно, кто он? Мой двоюродный внук? Или двоюродный правнук?

Самого Карла я не увидела, но знала, что у него несколько детей, и все – сыновья. Впрочем, их я тоже не увидела. Мне была показана лишь одна особа – юная светловолосая девушка в очень короткой юбке. Не вампиресса – обычная смертная. Она стояла в парке, среди кустов роз, и благоговейно глядела вверх, на окна второго этажа.

Я не знала, что находится там, наверху, за тяжелыми багровыми портьерами. Зато я все знала про эту девушку. Ее зовут Юи – какое странное имя! Она – «жертвенная невеста», преподнесенная церковью клану Сакамаки. Отрадно видеть, что потомки моей сестры процветают и пользуются большим уважением у наших противников. Ведь «жертвенных невест» шлют далеко не всем подряд. В моем собственном клане, например, подобных подношений не видали уже давно, несмотря на нынешнее почти тридцатилетнее перемирие вампиров с церковью… 

Но эта «жертвенная невеста», Юи, – она особенная. Прежде всего, в ней бьется сердце вампирессы. Я так и не поняла, как такое может быть. Я просто знала это, и всё. Но даже и это не главное. Гораздо удивительнее другое. Истинное предназначение этой «жертвенной невесты» – стать настоящей невестой, то есть продолжить род Сакамаки.

Из всех сыновей этого Карла, потомка нашего рода, наследником считается, естественно, самый старший. Однако в видении мне было открыто, что на самом деле главой в этом поколении семьи суждено стать тому, кто сумеет пленить сердце Юи и склонить ее к браку.

Очнувшись, я долго размышляла над своим видением. Каким образом смертная, пусть даже в ней бьется сердце вампирессы, сможет войти в клан Сакамаки? Как позволят такому случиться? Вопросы эти для меня далеко не праздные, и я дорого дала бы, чтобы получить ответы на них. Может, тогда и я смогла бы законным образом привести Оскара в наши ряды! Но увы, мои видения никогда не приходят по заказу и крайне редко говорят о том, что важно для меня самой…»

Рейдзи так разволновался, что был не в силах продолжать чтение. Он застыл в кресле, сжимая в руках тетрадку. Чего молодой Сакамаки не ожидал, так это встретить в дневнике ясновидицы упоминание о своей семье. Видения Каролины, без сомнения, были пророческими, им можно было доверять. Значит, и то видение, которое касается их всех, – тоже правда!

Его чувства в этот момент не поддавались никакому описанию. Вот оно, значит, как: Юи – истинная невеста! Она – ключ к могуществу, к титулу главы рода. Он всегда это знал! Не случайно он сразу так потянулся к ней… Теперь этого не стоит стыдиться.


	21. Завещание дяди Альберта

Рейдзи снова углубился в дневник. Последняя запись, сделанная Каролиной, сильно смахивала на эпилог дамского романа. Даже не верилось, что все это произошло на самом деле…

«Мая 26-го.

Бедный дядя Альберт! Мне так стыдно перед ним… Он единственный, перед кем мне стыдно. Я так подвела его своим поступком! Надеюсь, ему не придется отвечать за меня перед моими родителями. В конце концов, это был мой выбор, и только мой. Может, я и не должна была этого делать… Но это был единственный способ заполучить Оскара и остаться с ним навсегда. Впрочем, теперь дело сделано, и отступать некуда.

Как странно, что отец в ссоре с дядей Альбертом. Ведь дядя – прекрасный алхимик, гордость нашей семьи! Приворотное зелье, которое он изготовил по моей просьбе, подействовало на Оскара почти моментально. Дочка бондаря была тут же позабыта. Ходили слухи, что она пыталась утопиться, но ее спасли. Не могу сказать, что мне ее жаль. Оскар мой, он создан для меня! И ей не стоило вмешиваться в его судьбу!

Когда дядя вручил мне бутылку с приворотным зельем, я прямо спросила его, отчего он помогает мне. И не смущает ли его то, что я – дочь его брата, с которым он много десятилетий находится в ссоре. Альберт заявил, что его ссора с братом к данной ситуации отношения не имеет.  
  
Он помолчал немного, а потом вдруг начал рассказывать о том, как ему удалось создать это зелье… Оказывается, он и сам был когда-то влюблен в смертную, но она не ответила ему взаимностью, отдав сердце такому же смертному. Терзаемый ревностью Альберт, который уже тогда делал заметные успехи в алхимии, попытался создать эликсир, привораживающий смертного к вампиру. Как он выяснил ранее, зелья, которыми смертные привораживали друг друга, не помогали вампирам очаровывать смертных…

После долгих опытов ему удалось получить нужный состав. Во всяком случае, он был уверен, что это – то, что надо, если судить по подбору и пропорции компонентов. Но увы, краткой человеческой жизни возлюбленной Альберта не хватило на то, чтобы он успел испробовать это зелье на ней. Ему так и не довелось воплотить уникальный рецепт в жизнь, то есть проверить его на ком-то. До тех пор, пока к нему не пришла я со своей просьбой. 

У дядиного приворотного зелья есть всего один, но очень серьезный недостаток: вампиры должны обращаться с этим составом крайне осторожно, ибо он лишает их истинной силы. Вряд ли дяде могло придти в голову, что когда он предупредил меня об этой опасности, я в тот же миг решила пойти навстречу ей – навстречу своей судьбе. Это был мой шанс на настоящее счастье! 

Мой дядя поистине великий мудрец! Подумать только, ведь он самостоятельно создал этот уникальный рецепт… До сих пор еще никому не удавалось превратить вампира в смертного! А вот ему, Альберту, это удалось. И неважно, что с его собственной точки зрения такое превращение – всего лишь опасный побочный эффект чрезвычайно важного зелья.  
  
Кстати, он с гордостью сообщил мне, что включил это зелье, которое назвал «Бальзам алого сердца», в свою личную книгу рецептов. «Эта книга – мое завещание потомкам», – сказал мне дядя на прощание. Детей у него нет, так что под потомками он подразумевает всех, кого в будущем заинтересуют его труды. От души надеюсь, что он прославится в веках как один из величайших ученых нашей расы!

Через свою верную служанку я передала Оскару письмо, в котором приглашала его на свидание. Написала, что хочу увидеться в последний раз. Он пришел, хотя и очень боялся – это было заметно. И неудивительно, ведь он уже давно понял, кто я. Как и все смертные, он хорошо знал, что вампиры очень мстительны. Но все-таки пришел…

Там, на нашем мостике над узкой речушкой, я достала из корзинки бутылку и два бокала. И пригласила любимого выпить напоследок, в знак примирения перед расставанием. Каким же ароматным было это питье! Держа опустевшие бокалы, мы с Оскаром неловко молчали. Ему нечего было мне сказать. Я же не могла вымолвить ни слова, потому что во все глаза глядела на него, любуясь его красотой. Потом его золотые кудри вдруг расплылись перед моими глазами… А когда я через некоторое время пришла в себя, то увидела, что нахожусь в объятьях самого драгоценного для меня человека. Его серые глаза смотрели на меня с любовью и тревогой. Так началось наше счастье.

Мы обвенчались в местном храме, и церковь взяла нас под свою защиту. Своих родных я больше не видела. Мне сообщили, что церковники уладили с ними все вопросы в рамках Договора о неразглашении. В конце концов, случай и вправду неслыханный, так что сторонам было о чем побеседовать.

И вот я, по собственной воле лишившись истинной силы, более не принадлежу к холодной расе. Теперь мое место тут, среди смертных, в рядах церковной паствы. Это означает, что отныне и до самой смерти я не увижу никого из своих. Впрочем, отцу и матери, если говорить откровенно, я никогда не была по-настоящему нужна… Я жалею лишь о том, что никогда больше не смогу увидеть Эмилию».


	22. Тайная цель «второго наследника»

Рейдзи был потрясен до глубины души. Книга рецептов Альберта… Без сомнения, это тот самый фолиант, который он некоторое время назад обнаружил в семейной библиотеке!  
  
Сохранность экземпляра оставляла желать лучшего. Кожаный переплет частично обгорел и весь изрезан. Титульный лист вырван – а ведь именно на нем, по новой для тогдашних печатников моде, должны были быть указано имя автора и название труда. В более старых изданиях эти данные помещались прямо на первой странице. Но тут первая страница присутствует, однако текст на ней начинается прямо с какого-то рецепта. Стало быть, имелся и титульный лист – и кто-то его специально вырвал, чтобы скрыть авторство книги. Позднее книгу, видимо, пытались уничтожить. Значит, там было много ценного – и опасного.

В свое время, обнаружив этот пыльный том высоко на шкафу, Рейдзи вдоволь поразмышлял над его судьбой и судьбой его безвестного автора. Внимательно прочитал рецепты. Взял некоторые из них на вооружение. Оценил смелость тех составов, которые были ему не особо интересны на данный момент, но восхитили его как специалиста. Неизвестный гениальный алхимик, похоже, решил опровергнуть все законы природы. Апофеозом его таланта стал рецепт приворотного зелья, дающего вампиру любовную власть над смертным. Подумать только, побочный эффект этого зелья мог превратить вампира в человека!

Но именно на этом месте книги Рейдзи, будучи скептиком по натуре, резко умерил свои восторги. Конечно, без проверки на практике трудно судить, но скорее всего, эти смелые рецепты вовсе не так хороши, как кажутся. Потому что этот таинственный автор, судя по его так называемому приворотному зелью, либо большой шутник, либо великий безумец…

Особенно задел Рейдзи тот факт, что подобное превращение, противное всем законам природы, не только объявлялось возможным в принципе, но вдобавок преподносилось всего лишь как побочный эффект весьма сомнительного зелья. Спрашивается, кому из вампиров пришло бы в голову привораживать смертного? Зачем? Смертные – это сосуды с кровью, и ничего более.

Но даже если и представить, что кто-то из представителей холодной расы пал жертвой страсти к человеку (отвратительно, конечно, но мало ли что случается на свете!), то к чему вампирам такие сложные окольные пути? Зря, что ли, они владеют умением, которое смертные именуют гипнозом? Разумеется, не у всех вампиров дар наведения иллюзий развит одинаково сильно. Однако накинуть на человека легкий морок, чтобы затащить его в постель, вполне способен даже слабейший из детей ночи. И без всякого приворотного зелья! Кстати, само по себе зелье, привораживающее человека к вампиру – наверняка мистификация, и ничего более. Ведь любовь между человеком и вампиром – это нонсенс, хмуро размышлял Рейдзи.

Из-за этого скандального рецепта его уважение к автору книги сразу сошло на нет. Фолиант, прочно обосновавшийся на рабочем столе алхимика семьи Сакамаки, был водворен на прежнее место в библиотеке. Рейдзи не вспоминал о нем до той ночи, когда прочел в дневнике Каролины об Альберте и его научном труде.

Зато теперь все изменилось. Не теряя ни одной секунды, словно исход борьбы за титул главы рода решался прямо здесь и сейчас, Рейдзи вскочил, выронив тетрадку, и бросился к двери. Но тут же остановился, вспомнив о мгновенном перемещении. Это как раз тот самый форс-мажор, когда совсем не до хороших манер! И Рейдзи, презрев самим же для себя установленное правило, в мгновение ока оказался в библиотеке.

Спустя полминуты он вновь стоял в своем кабинете, но уже с книгой Альберта в руках. Первое, что он увидел – это тетрадка из дневника Каролины, валяющаяся на полу, у ножки кресла. На какой-то сумасшедший миг Рейдзи решил, что тут побывал кто-то из его братьев и прочел ту самую запись. Но вовремя вспомнил, что сам же недавно выронил тетрадку от изумления.

Он кинулся к креслу. Остановился. Швырнул фолиант на стол. Бросился к окну и задернул шторы. Потом поднял тетрадку и сунул ее в нижний ящик шкафа, к другим частям дневника Каролины. Захлопнул дверцу. Вспомнил, что ключ от этого ящика давно утерян. Вытащил тетрадки, положил их в один из ящиков стола. Нашел в связке ключей, которую всегда носил с собой, маленький медный ключик.

Раздался негромкий скрежет. Видения и воспоминания Каролины были надежно заперты на два оборота. Лишь после этого Рейдзи наконец рухнул в кресло с книгой Альберта в руках и принялся изучать тот самый рецепт, который в свое время заставил его, сильно разочарованного, надолго отложить эту книгу в сторону.

Рейдзи собирался пойти по стопам Альберта, избежав при этом его ошибок. Решено! Он завоюет сердце Юи и станет главой рода Сакамаки.


	23. Два кинжала

С той ночи, когда в малой гостиной состоялся «совет потерпевших», прошло полтора месяца. Братья Сакамаки вынуждены были измерять время в течение этих шести недель подобно смертным – в днях, а не в ночах. С утратой истинной силы бодрствование в темное время суток стало для них тяжелой ношей.

Теперь, чтобы полюбоваться луной, они должны были бороться с сонливостью… Их глаза с трудом привыкали к яркому свету дня. Конечно, их кожа не лопалась от солнечных лучей: это поверье – всего лишь выдумка смертных. Но при дневном свете всем шестерым приходилось болезненно, до слез, щуриться, и оттого они предпочитали выходить на свежий воздух только ранним утром и в сумерках, а дневные часы проводить в комнатах, за плотно сдвинутыми портьерами.

Отдельной проблемой стала учеба в школе. Большинство братьев Сакамаки перестали туда ходить, опасаясь, что одноклассники-вампиры почувствуют перемену в их сущности. Рейдзи единственный из шестерых презрел эту опасность и в первую же ночь после «совета потерпевших» демонстративно отправился на занятия.

Юи, все еще нетвердо державшаяся на ногах после болезни, увязалась за ним, хотя он и пытался ее остановить. Но строгий голос Рейдзи на сей раз не возымел над ней никакой власти: маленькая ручка обхватила его ладонь, и хрупкая смертная с сердцем вампирессы повела бывшего вампира в школу, где их обоих поджидали обычные вампиры.

Идя в школу, Рейдзи был готов ко всему и почти спокоен. В кармане у него лежал кинжал. Не из тех роскошных, что висели у них на стене в просторной «охотничьей гостиной» среди прочего холодного оружия (в семье Сакамаки, как и во многих вампирских кланах, коллекционировали серебряные орудия смерти, которыми наивные людишки пытались убить членов этого рода, не зная, что чистое серебро так же бессильно против вампиров, как и чеснок). 

Этот скромный, даже невзрачный с виду кинжал Рейдзи извлек из тайника в подлокотнике отцовского «трона». Отец и не подозревал, что Рейдзи в курсе некоторых особенностей строения этого кресла, а между тем среди разнообразных фамильных документов, которые «второй наследник» неустанно изучал в библиотеке, оказалась и схема конструкции «трона», заказанного Карлом незадолго до его первой женитьбы. Рейдзи, обнаружив этот чертеж, в очередной раз восхитился отцом: приняв решение вступить в брак, Карл Сакамаки тщательно готовился к роли главы рода, предусмотрев даже такие чисто внешние формальности, как кресло-трон в гостиной.

Тонкие изящные кинжалы из сплава равных частей серебра, золота, железа и платины (только такой сплав способен убить вампира!) считались в семье Сакамаки фамильным талисманом. Карл дарил такой клинок каждой из своих жен к свадьбе как залог высшего доверия.

Мерцающее серебро, металл Луны – в знак принадлежности к холодной расе, к когорте потомков Великой богини. Жаркое золото, металл Солнца – как символ дальнейшего приумножения славы рода. Суровое железо, металл Марса – как олицетворение смертных, чья кровь служит основой для существования расы вампиров. И прочнейшая платина, металл Нептуна – как напоминание о том, что истинная сила холодной расы нерушима и неизменна. 

Но Беатриче презирала любое оружие, считая, что истинная сила холодной расы не нуждается в дополнительных подтверждениях, и после свадьбы ни разу не взяла в руки этот подарок, оставив его в том самом тайнике в подлокотнике «трона». Так что Рейдзи воспринимал этот клинок в каком-то смысле как материнское наследство, хотя вовсе не был рад этому.

Кинжал Корделии после ее смерти найти не удалось – видимо, его забрал Рихтер. А куда подевал, у него уже не спросишь…

Криста же со дня своей трагической свадьбы прятала подаренный кинжал в своей комнате в башне, пока не подрос Субару. Ему она и вручила однажды смертоносный для вампиров клинок, сквозь туман своего безумия умоляя убить ее. Забрав кинжал у матери и тем самым хоть как-то обезопасив ее от нее самой, Субару, в свою очередь, вручил это оружие Юи, чтобы она могла защитить себя, если станет совсем плохо.

Но у Юи, как бы тяжело ей ни приходилось, не поднялась бы рука применить этот кинжал против кого-то из хозяев поместья. Другое дело – школа, где полно чужих вампиров. Особенно сейчас, когда Рейдзи больше не вампир… Может быть, ей придется защищать его! Идя в школу рядом со «вторым наследником», Юи до боли в пальцах сжимала в кармане форменного школьного пиджака рукоятку небольшого клинка. Рейдзи сильно удивился бы, узнав об идентичности содержимого их с Юи правых карманов пиджаков… 

Но уже в следующую ночь оба клинка вновь отправились на покой: кинжал Рейдзи – в тайник в отцовском кресле, а кинжал Юи – в нижний ящик письменного стола в ее комнате. Потому что очень быстро выяснилось, что для Рейдзи в школе ничего не изменилось. Одноклассники не заметили ровным счетом никакой перемены в нем, что подтвердило догадку Рейдзи о том, что кровь вампиров отличается по составу от крови людей, а значит, даже утратив истинную силу, бывший вампир все-таки не становится привлекательной пищей для собратьев по расе.   
  
Это не только радовало само по себе, но и внушало надежду на то, что произошедшее с братьями Сакамаки – процесс действительно обратимый, как и утверждалось в рецепте Альберта. Оставалось только узнать, как добиться возврата к былому состоянию. Такие рассуждения будоражили ум Рейдзи пьянящим исследовательским азартом, невзирая на опасную необходимость проверять достоверность выводов на собственной шкуре.


	24. Приятная новость для директора школы

О своем открытии Рейдзи немедленно сообщил братьям, заверив их, что они могут и дальше спокойно посещать занятия. Но выяснилось, что его оптимизм разделяют далеко не все.  
  
Аято и Райто напомнили ему, что в бытность свою вампирами они оба, что в школе, что дома, буквально шагу не могли ступить без мгновенного перемещения. Сейчас, когда им больше не под силу совершать подобное, разительная перемена в их поведении может привлечь нездоровое внимание одноклассников. И Рейдзи, мрачно кивнув, вынужден был согласиться.

У Субару была проблема несколько иного свойства. В отличие от близнецов, мгновенным перемещением на близкие расстояния он не баловался, презирая его как «костыль» для хлюпиков. Зато, случалось, во время споров на переменах, рассвирепев и совершенно не владея собой, проделывал кулаком изрядные вмятины, а то и сквозные пробоины в каменных стенах старинного здания школы. Рейдзи приходилось чуть ли не каждую неделю извиняться перед директором за брата и направлять в «альма-матер» ремонтников. Ему, возможно, приходилось бы проделывать это почти ежедневно, если бы Субару прилежнее посещал занятия. Но, к счастью для Рейдзи и для школы, Субару относился к учебе почти так же наплевательски, как Сю.  
  
Утратив истинную силу вампира, «качок» Субару все равно был физически гораздо крепче любого из братьев. Например, он даже сейчас запросто мог, на зависть многим смертным, разбить голой рукой кирпич. Но вот проломить кулаком стену он уже не сумел бы… И одноклассники это непременно заметили бы. Рейдзи был вынужден согласиться и тут. Да, малышу Субару, точно так же, как Аято и Райто, теперь не стоило появляться в школе.

Забегая вперед, надо сказать, что никаких проблем из-за их отсутствия на занятиях у Рейдзи не возникло. Когда «второй наследник» сообщил директору, что трое из братьев Сакамаки – Аято, Райто и Субару – некоторое время не смогут посещать школу ввиду их пребывания за границей, тот лишь сухо кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению. Но Рейдзи готов был поклясться, что в глазах руководителя школы блеснула радость. Что ж, это вполне можно было понять… Шумный и высокомерный скандалист Аято постоянно выяснял с кем-нибудь отношения и затевал драки. Садиста Райто неоднократно исключали из школы за злобные выходки и чудовищные розыгрыши. А усилиями нервного и впечатлительного атлета Субару школьные коридоры частенько напоминали то заброшенные руины, то оживленную стройплощадку. 

С кем было проще всех, так это с Сю. Он и в хорошие-то времена безбожно прогуливал занятия, предоставляя Рейдзи выслушивать вместо него нотации педагогов. Экзамены Сю сдавал, фактически, экстерном. Зато делал это блестяще, неизменно обгоняя в оценках всех прилежных отличников, не пропускавших ни одного урока. Именно это, а вовсе не авторитет всесильного Карла (как думали некоторые), примиряло педагогов с вечным отсутствием Сю на занятиях. Так что те нотации, которыми они щедро пичкали терпеливого и вежливого Рейдзи, читались скорее для проформы. В общем, при новых обстоятельствах для наследника Сакамаки в его отношениях с родным учебным заведением ничего не изменилось: он как не ходил туда, так и не собирался ходить. 

Канато же, наоборот, как посещал школу раньше – без единого пропуска (не уступая в этом самому Рейдзи!), так и сейчас продолжал это делать. За исключением двух ночей: одной – когда с ними со всеми случилась беда, и другой, следующей за ней, – когда после «совета потерпевших» Рейдзи единственный не побоялся проверить на собственной персоне, не стал ли он теперь привлекательной пищей для бывших собратьев. Другие Сакамаки, в том числе и Канато, на подобное не отважились…

Лишившись истинной силы, Канато, чрезвычайно слабый физически, хуже остальных братьев переносил ночной режим. На уроках он, прежде всегда сидевший молча и почти не шевелясь, теперь по большей части просто спал, подложив под голову верного Тедди. Разница была, фактически, невелика, так что ни педагоги, ни одноклассники не лезли к нему с вопросами – по школе ходили слухи, что этот задохлик, вечно обнимающий своего плюшевого медведя, в гневе бывает страшнее всех своих братьев, вместе взятых.

Просыпался Канато только на письменных проверках, во время которых всегда демонстрировал довольно крепкие знания, так что придраться к нему было невозможно. Словом, по иронии судьбы, Канато, это маленькое чудовище, был единственным из братьев, чья учеба в школе никогда не доставляла Рейдзи проблем – даже сейчас, в эти тяжелые для их семьи времена.


	25. Подслушанный разговор

За полтора месяца, минувших с той ночи, когда все братья Сакамаки утратили истинную силу, для Юи многое переменилось в отношениях с каждым из них. Потому что переменились и они сами. Общим оказалось только одно: каждый из шестерых старался, уже не скрывая своих намерений, завоевать Юи только для себя. Утрата истинной силы словно послужила для бывших вампиров оправданием их страсти к смертной… 

Разумеется, первым свои права на нее предъявил Райто. Однажды, поздним майским вечером, когда она второпях дописывала не сделанное вовремя домашнее задание на сегодня, он ворвался к ней в спальню, сжал в объятьях, приник к ее шее горячим поцелуем и без долгих разговоров попытался завалить на кровать. К удивлению Райто, Юи стала отчаянно сопротивляться и оттолкнула его.

\- Ты чего? Забыла, что у нас было в церкви? – ехидно ухмыльнувшись, спросил парень. – Значит, ты теперь моя…

Он сам удивился, что не нашел нужного слова, которое мог бы поставить после слова «моя». Моя… кто? Кто же? Он так и не смог ответить себе на этот вопрос.

\- Я все помню, – тихо ответила Юи. – Но это случилось не моей воле, Райто… А потому ничего не значит.

\- Да как ты смеешь, сучечка! Ишь, как заговорила! – прошипел потрясенный Райто, схватив ее за плечи и пытаясь опрокинуть на постель.   
  
Но тут он некстати вспомнил о том, что и сам теперь лишь немногим отличается от нее – слабого, смертного существа. То ли эта мысль отрезвила его, то ли выражение глаз Юи, в которых за суровостью читалось понимание и жалость, но Райто вдруг замер. Тонкими сильными пальцами он вцепился в плечи девушки – она чуть не застонала от боли – и глянул ей в лицо сумасшедшими глазами. А потом с силой оттолкнул ее так, что она повалилась на кровать, и вылетел в коридор, хлопнув дверью.  
  
В душе Юи всколыхнулась буря. Повинуясь какому-то внезапному порыву, девушка вскочила с кровати и бросилась следом за Райто. Но выглянув за дверь, никого не увидела. Зато услышала приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся из-за ближайшего поворота коридора. Юи замерла. Потом отпрянула назад, тихонько прикрыла дверь, оставив лишь небольшую щель, и насторожила уши.   
  
Один голос был не такой уж и приглушенный: Райто что-то отрывисто говорил сквозь зубы, явно огрызаясь. Но слов было все же не разобрать. Второй явно принадлежал Рейдзи: только у них с Сю были такие мелодичные, музыкальные голоса. Но речь Сю отличалась более безразличными и ленивыми интонациями и была медленнее, чем у его родного брата. Здесь же был явно Рейдзи, и он, кажется, выражал недовольство. «Если ты еще раз…» – донесся до Юи обрывок его гневной тирады, после чего стало опять невозможно разобрать ни единого слова. Третий голос, самый низкий, без сомнения, принадлежал Субару. Младший из Сакамаки периодически вставлял в разговор короткие фразы, после которых раздраженное рычание Райто слышалось сильнее. 

Спохватившись, что она самым бессовестным образом подслушивает, Юи тихонько, стараясь не издать ни единого звука, затворила дверь и в изнеможении бросилась на кровать. И в этот момент заметила, что на полу возле кровати валяется шляпа Райто. Девушка уже собралась было вскочить и поднять ее, но тут дверь стала распахиваться, и Юи замерла, растянувшись на постели. Она поняла, что просто не в состоянии вновь увидеть сейчас Райто. И что самое ужасное – она не смогла бы объяснить, почему. Хотя на первый взгляд ответ был очевиден… Но притворяться спящей было бы глупо, и Юи обреченно уставилась на дверь.

В комнату вошел Рейдзи. Он встретился с Юи взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Огляделся, словно искал что-то. Увидел шляпу Райто, подошел и поднял ее. И, не сказав ни слова, вышел, унося шляпу с собой.

Эти несколько секунд сказали Юи больше, чем иная длинная речь. Отныне ей не стоило опасаться домогательств Райто. Рейдзи – и, кажется, Субару тоже – брали ее под свою защиту. О том, насколько надежной окажется эта защита, Юи пока не хотелось думать. Она поднялась с постели, оправила на себе слегка измятую школьную форму и стала складывать тетради в сумку – пора было отправляться на занятия.

В этот момент за окном раздался шорох. Подняв голову, Юи увидела снаружи на подоконнике высокую плечистую фигуру. Субару посмотрел на Юи, приветственно кивнул ей и спрыгнул во двор. Девушка ахнула: ведь второй этаж, высоко, а Субару уже не вампир! Он же разобьется! Постояв секунду в нерешительности, она кинулась к окну, распахнула его и глянула вниз.  
  
В длинном бордюре вечно цветущих зачарованных белых роз зиял темный пробел: прямо под ее окном пара кустов были беспощадно смяты и изломаны. А сам Субару неторопливо удалялся по аллее – целый и невредимый. Вот что значит сила мускулов и постоянные тренировки… Юи облегченно вздохнула.


	26. Еще один подслушанный разговор

С того вечера Юи часто слышала шорохи за окном. Но они не пугали ее, а наоборот, наполняли ощущением покоя: Субару был рядом. Правда, младший из Сакамаки старался не показываться ей при этом, не рисовался, как бывало раньше, своей физической силой. Он вообще больше не попадался ей на глаза, и Юи это огорчало… 

Но однажды, вернувшись после занятий и распахнув окно своей комнаты, девушка не услышала снаружи знакомых шорохов. Она немного припозднилась из-за дежурства – на дворе почти светало – и потому решила, что Субару уже пошел спать.

После утраты братьями Сакамаки истинной силы только Рейдзи и Канато ухитрялись бодрствовать по ночам и, несмотря на изменившиеся обстоятельства, исправно посещать школу. Впрочем, Канато отсыпался на уроках, так что его вариант можно было назвать промежуточным. В полной мере ночного режима придерживался только Рейдзи.

Субару на занятия не ходил, однако, в отличие от остальных трех братьев, все равно по большей части не спал по ночам. То ли из принципа не хотел расставаться со старыми привычками, то ли не желал уступать в силе воли «второму наследнику».  
  
На всякий случай Юи выглянула в окно. Никого. Ни на каменном выступе под окнами, ни в цветнике внизу… Ну точно, спать пошел! Да, нелегко жить в насильственном для организма режиме… Девушка и сама здорово устала в эту ночь – дежурство доконало ее. Она скинула форму и свернулась калачиком на постели, решив, что обойдется без завтрака (который при ночном режиме исполнял роль ужина). 

Когда Юи наконец выспалась, солнце уже шло на закат. Пора было спускаться на ужин, который правильнее было бы называть завтраком. Рейдзи настаивал на том, чтобы за столом во время вечерней трапезы собиралась вся семья. Юи это правило тоже касалось, и она старалась попусту не сердить «второго наследника». Да что Юи – даже Сю отрывался от своих занятий для того, чтобы поужинать с братьями и пленницей!

Спускаясь в столовую, Юи нервно оправляла воротник блузки: надо выглядеть безупречно, иначе Рейдзи будет недоволен. Она глянула на большие напольные часы в холле. Время – без одной минуты десять. Уф, успела! Когда она, бывало, всего на пять минут опаздывала к ужину, Рейдзи одаривал ее таким взглядом, каким суровый директор школы сверлит отъявленных хулиганов, делая им очередной выговор.

Подойдя к столовой и заглянув в распахнутую дверь, Юи с изумлением обнаружила, что там собрались еще не все братья Сакамаки. Сю сидел во главе стола, выпрямившись, с мрачным выражением лица. Наушники, которые он нечасто вынимал из ушей, сейчас висели у него на груди – значит, в данный момент Сю участвовал в беседе. Но с кем? С Рейдзи, который, тоже туча тучей, восседал справа от него? Или с Аято, который, как и положено третьему сыну, занимал за столом место по левую руку от наследника?

Лица Аято Юи не могла видеть, так как он сидел спиной ко входу – как и Канато, чье место было дальше по эту же сторону стола. Но ее поразили непривычные позы обоих близнецов. Аято сидел ссутулившись, словно придавленный непосильной ношей. Канато, напротив, откинулся на спинку стула, бессильно опустив руки – левой он еле удерживал за ухо Тедди, который почти касался нижними лапами пола.  
  
Возле Канато было место Субару, а по другую сторону стола, рядом с Рейдзи, было место Райто. Но оба этих места сейчас пустовали…

По спине Юи пробежал холодок. Она уже почти занесла ногу через порог столовой, но остановилась и отступила на шаг, в темноту коридора, навострив уши. Некоторые ее принципы при этом явно трещали по швам, но ей было уже наплевать: она должна была узнать, что случилось! На прямой вопрос кому-либо из хозяев дома она могла и не получить честного ответа (а то и вовсе никакого не получить). Оставалось одно: подслушивать…

Сердце Юи гулко колотилось. Ей казалось, что этот стук слышен всем в столовой. А может, они уже заметили ее тень на пороге? Или уловили еле слышный жасминовый аромат ее духов?  
  
Однако с утратой истинной силы братья Сакамаки лишились и всей мощи вампирских чувств – обостренных зрения, слуха и обоняния, так что появление пленницы за дверью осталось ими не замеченным. Разговор в столовой продолжался.

\- Что ж так, Рейдзи? Отчего ты не желаешь продемонстрировать нам свои таланты? – со сдержанной угрозой произнес наследник Сакамаки.

\- Пойми, Сю, я алхимик, а не целитель! – почти умоляюще воскликнул Рейдзи. – Но будь я даже целителем, это не помогло бы им сейчас… У нашей расы любые раны, кроме нанесенных особым оружием, затягиваются сами собой. Нам нет необходимости знать о лечении таких ран, как у смертных! Мы и не знаем…

Последнюю фразу Рейдзи произнес тихо и почти с отчаянием. Юи не могла понять, от чего ей стало более страшно – от его слов или от его голоса. 

\- Ты предлагаешь вызвать сюда лекаря из смертных? – с холодной усмешкой спросил старший брат.

\- Да, предлагаю! – твердо ответил Рейдзи. – И поскорее! Иначе я не ручаюсь за их жизни…

Аято и Канато, перегнувшись через стол, впились в него взглядами, но не посмели сказать ни слова. Сю, склонив голову, подумал немного и коротко бросил:

\- Вызывай.

В этот момент за дверью послышался глухой шум. Братья вскочили с мест, выбежали в коридор и увидели Юи, лежащую в обмороке на полу.


	27. Свидание в пригороде

Когда Юи привели в чувство, от нее, вопреки ее опасениям, не стали скрывать правды о случившемся. А правда состояла в том, что Райто и Субару попали в беду, и произошло это по вине Райто…

Патологический ловелас, Райто как в школе, так и вне ее не пропускал ни одной юбки. Ранее, до потери истинной силы, он выбирал себе подружек исключительно среди представительниц холодной расы. До связей со смертными сын Карла Сакамаки не опускался.  
  
После трагедии, случившейся с ним и его братьями, Райто некоторое время вообще избегал близких контактов с противоположным полом. А потом целиком и полностью переключился на смертных девиц. Произошло это после того, как Райто смог признаться самому себе в двух простых вещах. Первое: отныне он боится романов с вампирессами из опасений, что те поймут, что с ним не все ладно как с вампиром. Второе: по большому счету, ему теперь не интересны ни вампирессы, ни смертные женщины. Ему нужна только одна девушка на всем белом свете – их пленница Юи. Но Юи избегает его, он ей не нужен…

Естественно, Райто даже под угрозой смерти не признался бы братьям ни в первой, ни во второй причине резкой смены своих пристрастий. Он просто пустился во все тяжкие – благо, среди смертных девиц выбор был намного шире, чем среди вампиресс. И все бы ничего, но после неудачной попытки вновь овладеть Юи и полученного вслед за тем сурового предупреждения сразу от двух братьев – Рейдзи и Субару – Райто буквально обезумел от злости. Теперь он ненавидел всех троих: Юи – за то, что отказала ему (отдельно он ненавидел ее за жалостливый взгляд при этом!), Рейдзи – за то, что строит из себя заместителя отца и смеет приказывать братьям, а Субару – за то, что влез в разговор старших, да еще и пригрозил ему, Райто…

Итак, путь к Юи для Райто оказался закрыт. Было бы себе дороже связываться как со «вторым наследником», славящимся своим коварным умом и непредсказуемостью, так и с этим молодым орангутангом Субару, который сейчас, когда все они так постыдно ослабли и почти превратились в смертных, оказался физически сильнее любого из братьев. 

Глухая злость, которая кипела в Райто после всего случившегося, искала выхода. Беспорядочных связей со смертными женщинами ему уже не хватало. Душа требовала чего-то особенного, невероятного. И он нашел, чем утолить этот незатухающий жар в груди… Церковь! Ненавистная, проклятая организация, веками отравляющая жизнь вампирам! По иронии судьбы, именно сейчас, лишившись истинной силы, он оказался способен нанести ей удар.

Идея, которая в итоге и привела к катастрофе, зародилась у Райто в результате знакомства с одной из случайных подружек – девицей из простонародья, живущей где-то на окраине города. Когда встал вопрос о месте для свидания, она доверительно сообщила своему новому приятелю, что в их пригороде есть небольшая церковь, обычно стоящая запертой. Парадные двери там открывают только во время служб по большим праздникам, когда из города приезжает священник. Но кое у кого из местных жителей (тут девица загадочно хихикнула) имеются ключи от служебного входа, и многие парочки за скромную плату находят себе приют в одном из вспомогательных помещений храма – то ли пономарке, то ли кладовке. Там и топчанчик есть, довольно удобный… 

Поначалу Райто замялся, не зная, что ответить этой дуре. Отказаться? Но под каким предлогом? Предложение ведь и вправду очень привлекательное… Согласиться? Но для него это практически равносильно самоубийству! Ему, вампиру, доступ в храм закрыт. Как только он посмеет переступить границу церковных владений, сработает охранный барьер, ибо вторжение вампира в храм – это нарушение Договора. Подобный проступок повлек бы за собой гнев Карла, а также кучу других проблем, по сравнению с которыми даже гнев отца показался бы сущим пустяком. Не говоря уже о физическом уроне, который нанес бы сработавший барьер телу вампира.

Конечно, не во все храмы ему, Райто, закрыт доступ. Церковные здания, возведенные во владениях вампиров – для отвода глаз смертных – не охраняются барьером. Такова, например, церковь в их поместье – та самая, в которой он с Юи… Райто тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Но в отличие от их фамильного храма при особняке, маленькая церквушка в пригороде – без сомнения, настоящая, хотя и почти недействующая. Значит, и барьер там наверняка имеется. И тут Райто словно молнией пронзила мысль: а сработает ли барьер сейчас, когда он, вампир, лишен истинной силы? Это стоило проверить!

Если сработает, можно будет списать лишение истинной силы как раз на воздействие барьера. И тогда еще посмотрим, кого признают виновным! Ведь всем известно, что барьер, хотя и способен существенно навредить телу вампира, все же не лишает его истинной силы. Значит, можно будет поднять шум по поводу того, что церковники тайно усилили барьер, нарушив тем самым Договор.

А если не сработает? О-о-о, если барьер не сработает, это сулит много интересного! Как ему, Райто, так и церкви... Он с восторгом представил, как вместе с братьями врывается в церковные владения и громит охотников на вампиров, которым уже негде будет укрыться от сурового возмездия холодной расы. Вдохновленный этой величественной картиной, он как-то не сообразил, что возможность беспрепятственно миновать барьер благодаря отсутствию истинной силы подразумевает и то, что перед своим опасным противником бывшие вампиры предстанут совершенно беззащитными… Впрочем, логика никогда не была сильной стороной Райто. 

От сладких мыслей его отвлек женский шепот:

\- Ну так как, красавчик, придешь в субботу вечером?

\- Приду, – с воодушевлением ответил Райто, вернувшись в реальность.

\- Тогда до встречи! – хихикнула девица, приняв его воодушевление на свой счет. Она чмокнула Райто в губы, игриво надвинула ему шляпу на нос и упорхнула в сторону автобусной остановки, оставив после себя запах дешевых сладковато-терпких духов.

Передернувшись от брезгливости, Райто резким жестом вернул шляпе прежнюю залихватскую посадку. Девица вызывала у него уже только омерзение. Но он был готов встретиться с нею еще один раз – ради эксперимента с храмом.


	28. Силуэт в окне

Эксперимент прошел удачно: барьер не сработал. Замирая от страха, Райто переступил порог погруженного в вечернюю полутьму церковного двора – и ничего не почувствовал. Вошел в здание самой церкви – и вновь ничего. А между тем, если верить условиям Договора, нарушителя барьера моментально словно заковывает в невидимые кандалы, которые не позволяют двигаться, не дают возможности применить ни одно из вампирских умений и причиняют сильную боль… Но ничего такого Райто не ощутил.

Он возликовал, застыв у порога и наслаждаясь моментом, но тут новоявленная подружка нетерпеливо потянула его за руку в дальний угол храма, где со скрипом отворила небольшую дверь. Они очутились в маленьком помещении с топчаном, освещаемом только светом уличного фонаря из окна. Этот свет отразился в глазах девицы, кажущихся неестественно огромными из-за неумеренного макияжа. Она накинулась на Райто, нетерпеливо расстегивая его рубашку.

Морщась от навязчивого запаха духов, Райто неохотно обнял партнершу, но она вдруг испуганно ахнула и дернулась, прижавшись к нему и царапнув ему грудь длинными ногтями. Райто, раздраженно нахмурившись, посмотрел ей в лицо. Оно было перекошено страхом, а взгляд устремлен за его плечо, на окно. Райто обернулся – и похолодел: в окошко подсобного помещения с улицы заглядывала плотная фигура в шляпе с широкими полями. Такие шляпы по давней традиции носили охотники на вампиров… Райто зажмурился от ужаса, а когда открыл глаза, за окном уже никого не было. 

\- Пошли отсюда, ради бога! – раздался торопливый шепот у его подбородка.  
  
Его случайной подружке явно не хотелось огласки их свидания. Она потянула было Райто за собой к двери, но безуспешно: ноги у него словно онемели. «Барьер?» – мелькнула в голове бывшего вампира пугающая мысль. Но это был не барьер, а банальный страх, лишивший его сил…

Девица, выпустив его руку, бегом устремилась к выходу. Через несколько секунд в дальнем конце церковного зала глухо стукнула дверь, которую она, видимо, машинально захлопнула за собой. Переведя дух, Райто осторожно двинулся следом. Оставаться в абсолютно пустом храме было так же страшно, как и выйти на улицу. Но ведь эта идиотка запросто может с перепугу запереть его тут! И Райто прибавил шагу, опасаясь, что у дверей вот-вот загремят ключи. Однако вокруг стояла полная тишина. Темное пространство старой церкви казалось бесконечным…   
  
Вот, наконец, и выход! Его спутница сидела на ступеньках вполоборота к нему и зашнуровывала обувь – в полутьме поблескивали серебристые вставки на сникерсах. А он-то думал, ее и след простыл.   
  
\- Ты никого тут не видела? – негромко спросил Райто.

\- Никого, – удивленно ответила она, обернувшись на голос. – А вы вроде не из местных? Чего ж так припозднились-то? Ладно, я запру дверь. У меня ключи есть…

Сердце Райто сделало бешеный скачок, чуть не выпрыгнув из горла. Слегка наклонившись, он пристально вгляделся в безмятежное лицо девицы, с трудом различимое в сумерках. Типичная печать совсем недавно стертой памяти. Такое умеют и вампиры, и охотники на вампиров.

Не помня себя от ужаса, Райто оглянулся по сторонам. Никого. Но он понимал, что это ощущение обманчиво.

На улице раздался шорох шин. Райто опрометью кинулся к воротам и выскочил на тротуар. Ему повезло вдвойне: это было такси, и оно было свободным. Он не помнил, как доехал до особняка, как бежал по парку… Окончательно он пришел в себя, уже лежа в постели. Страх совершенно исчез, уступив место звенящему, как струна, гневу. Теперь Райто знал, что ему делать дальше… 

После неудачного свидания в пригороде он некоторое время ломал голову над тем, случайностью или нет было появление охотника на вампиров рядом с храмом сразу после того как он, Райто, вошел туда. Если им с подружкой просто не повезло, и охотник заглянул в их гнездышко наугад – допустим, патрулируя местность, почему же тогда девице стерли память о свидании с вампиром? Если же он, Райто, все же потревожил барьер (может, отсутствием истинной силы объясняется и отсутствие ощущений, которые должны были при этом возникнуть?), и появление охотника было вызвано именно этим его проколом, то почему охотник позволил ему уйти? Не похоже на их методы…

После этого Райто почти неделю в тревоге ждал появления в особняке Сакамаки курьера от церковников с письмом, полным обоснованных претензий. Но не дождался – и успокоился. Он знал, что церковники никогда не тянут с обвинениями, если имеют для этого серьезный повод.

Окончательно убедившись таким образом, что о последствиях свидания в пригороде можно не беспокоиться, Райто приступил к выполнению плана, зародившегося в его воображении в тот момент, когда он убедился, что может переступать церковный барьер без вреда для себя. План был, на его взгляд, просто замечательным, ибо Райто решил соединить приятное с полезным. 

От мести ненавистным церковникам Райто не отказался, но вот методы ее решил кардинально пересмотреть. Он, прежде ни в коей мере не считавший себя трусом, хорошо запомнил тот ужас, который испытал, увидев в окне церкви фигуру в широкополой шляпе. После этого Райто, отчаянным усилием воли смирив гордыню, честно признался самому себе, что боец из него сейчас никудышный. Против охотников ему не выстоять – во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока он мало чем отличается от смертного.  
  
На помощь братьев не стоило рассчитывать – они точно так же слабы сейчас. Вот если бы их семье удалось вернуть себе истинную силу! Но на это пока не было никакой надежды. Впрочем, от его братьев и в лучшие времена нельзя было ожидать поддержки в борьбе с церковью: одни из них были слишком глупы для этого, другие – наоборот, слишком умны…

Зато у него сейчас внезапно появилось новое оружие взамен утерянных вампирских способностей: он может проходить сквозь барьер! Хотя, наверное, все его братья теперь тоже могут это. Но на этот счет лучше ничего им не говорить. Да и о своих планах насчет церкви тоже лучше помалкивать. Двое старших отреагировали бы на это примерно так же, как отец. Охота была выслушивать их нудные нотации! А остальные трое, наоборот, переплюнули бы самого Райто в тех разнообразных развлечениях, которые сулило им новое умение. С этими тремя могло выйти еще хуже, чем с Сю и Рейдзи…

И Райто, позабыв романтические мечты о сражении плечом к плечу с братьями против охотников, принял решение вершить месть в одиночку. А месть была задумана уникальная! Причем такая, за которую даже отвечать не придется. Если удастся уйти незамеченным, конечно. Но ведь удалось же ему уйти тогда, в пригороде… Может, и тут повезет?


	29. Три подземных хода

План Райто, простой и при этом невероятно наглый, состоял в том, чтобы, регулярно наведываясь в женский пансион при монастыре, соблазнить там как можно больше юных красоток. На территорию монастыря вампирам, естественно, доступа не было – ее окружал барьер. Но теперь все изменилось, улыбаясь, думал Райто. Благодарение Луне, его безотказные чары соблазнителя остались при нем даже после утраты истинной силы – видимо, они были связаны не столько с его вампирской силой, сколько с его чисто мужской сущностью.

Главным донжуаном семьи Сакамаки не случайно был взят на прицел именно пансион, а не сам монастырь. При всем своем ослеплении местью Райто вовсе не был дураком. Он понимал, что большинство монахинь приняло сан по глубокому убеждению (эпоха, когда такой выбор женщинам навязывался насильно, давно миновала), так что далеко не каждая обитательница монастыря будет расположена поддаться очарованию молодого красавчика. Не говоря уже о том, что некоторые из них по возрасту давно не годятся для подобных приключений. Другое дело – романтичные малолетки из пансиона, с трепетом ожидающие прекрасного принца. И это было первой причиной, почему он выбрал пансион, а не монастырь.   
  
Конечно, ему могло бы повезти и в монастыре – он всегда умел идеально точно выбирать жертвы соблазнения… Но даже в случае его успеха монастырский скандал остался бы сугубо келейным, внутренним делом церкви, слухи о котором вряд ли дошли бы до широкой публики. И это было второй причиной, по которой Райто выбрал пансион. Ему хотелось опорочить церковь в глазах людей, совершить нечто такое, что вызвало бы кривотолки о церковниках среди смертных. Распутство в монастырском пансионе, известном своими строгими нравами, – такое при всем желании не скроешь. У воспитанниц есть семьи, к которым они должны вернуться (в отличие от монахинь, которые отрешились от мира навеки). По городу поползут слухи, а на каждый роток не накинешь платок… Словом, пансион был беспроигрышным вариантом. 

Разумеется, территория монастыря была защищена и от проникновения обычных посторонних, а не только от вампиров. Но об этом Райто мог не беспокоиться: он планировал наведываться в пансион отнюдь не через главные ворота.

Пару лет назад, роясь в библиотеке в поисках очередного старинного фривольного романа (он любил такое ретро в порнографии), Райто наткнулся в одном из томов на вложенный между страницами небольшой лист бумаги. Это был небрежно начерченный, но все же узнаваемый план подвального этажа их дома. Документ был явно более ранним по возрасту, чем поэтажные планы фамильного особняка, хранившиеся в библиотеке на почетном месте, вместе с основными документами семьи.

На пожелтевшем листке Райто с изумлением увидел обозначенные пунктиром узкие подземные ходы из подвального этажа наружу, которых, он точно помнил, не было на официальном плане усадьбы. Их было три. Один вел в центр города, другой, самый короткий – на соседнюю улицу и еще один, самый длинный – на ближайшую окраину.

Прихватив с собой этот любопытный документ, Райто, не теряя времени даром, в ту же ночь облазил подвалы особняка в поисках замаскированных входов в секретные туннели. На месте двух из них он обнаружил потемневшую от времени каменную кладку – эти проходы были давно заделаны наглухо. Любопытства ради Райто прикинул по современной карте города, куда они выходили.   
  
Тот, что вел на окраину, заканчивался на территории железнодорожной станции. Скорее всего, именно после ее постройки этот проход и перекрыли за ненадобностью. Райто задумался о том, что было на месте этой станции раньше. Небось, жилище какой-нибудь любовницы их деда. Наверняка солидный особняк, а то и целая усадьба – вряд ли подземный ход проложили бы в бедняцкую хижину… Не говоря уже о том, что любовницу-простолюдинку их дед мог просто-напросто взять к себе в дом служанкой и не заморачиваться никаким подземным ходом.   
  
Совершенно очевидно и то, что красотка была из смертных. Для вампирессы не составило бы труда мгновенно переноситься на свидания к любовнику-вампиру, да и он сам мог бы наведываться к ней таким же способом. Другое дело – роман со смертной женщиной. Как и все вампиры, владелец поместья Сакамаки, во исполнение Договора с церковью, не имел права использовать мгновенное перемещение на территории смертных. Потому и прибегнул к обычной для той галантной эпохи архитектурной уловке – секретному ходу, соединяющему его дом с обиталищем его аманты.

Другой ныне перекрытый подземный туннель, если верить карте, выходил прямехонько в центр городского парка. На этом месте, насколько было известно Райто, долгое время располагался большой старинный фонтан. Видимо, замаскированный выход туннеля находился прямо под фонтаном, в помещении для трубопроводов. Но около полувека назад изрядно обветшавший фонтан снесли, а на его месте были устроены цветочные часы – популярное место встреч городских влюбленных.   
  
Неудивительно, что и этот проход был заложен со стороны особняка – причем, без сомнения, намного раньше, чем был снесен сам фонтан. Возможно, в эпоху дуэлей и шпаг, блестящих интриг и хитроумных заговоров по этому потайному ходу в поместье не раз пробирались работавшие на вампиров шпионы из числа смертных. Но времена изменились, и необходимость в таких ухищрениях отпала…

Удивительно, что третий проход сохранился нетронутым… В него вел неприметный люк из углового подвала, заваленного всяким древним хламом – роскошной, но вышедшей из строя и из моды мебелью, сундуками со старинной одеждой и прочим в том же роде. Протискиваясь сквозь эти залежи, Райто непрерывно чихал и тихо ругался себе под нос. Другие сыновья Карла, в особенности Сю и Рейдзи, души не чаяли в этой фамильной рухляди. Но Райто, будь его воля, с удовольствием повыкидывал бы все это барахло к чертям собачьим. И устроил бы в этом просторном подвале кинотеатр. Или концертный зал со сценой. Или, на худой конец, сауну.   
  
Судя по карте, проход из этого подвала заканчивался в здании женского пансиона при монастыре, расположенном на соседней улице. Монастырь был старинный, ровесник поместья, так что наличие подземного хода между ними на первый взгляд не казалось чем-то необычным. Однако Райто недоумевал: к чему было вампирам устраивать потайной ход туда, куда им по определению не могло быть доступа? Хотя, кто знает, может, у его предков были шпионы даже в рядах церковников… Райто не удивился бы этому: смертные по натуре своей слабы, их легко подкупить или запугать. А вот почему этот ход не был уничтожен до сих пор (хотя давно исчез с карты поместья!), молодой вампир понять не мог. Впрочем, какая разница? Главное, что приключение становилось все более и более интересным!

Найдя люк, Райто с трудом, несмотря на немалую вампирскую силу, отодвинул в сторону стоявший на нем тяжеленный сундук. С некоторой опаской поднял крышку люка (она была не заперта), с наслаждением вдохнул сырой воздух, которым тянуло из черного провала подземного хода, и… закрыл крышку. Потом вернул на место сундук.   
  
Любопытство молодого вампира было удовлетворено. Он нашел уцелевший потайной ход, указанный на старой карте. Разве это не круто? А спускаться туда – извините, дураков нет… Ход ведет в действующий монастырь. Кто знает, где проходит черта охранного барьера? И Райто, подавив приступ авантюризма, решил тогда не лезть на рожон.   
  
Но теперь, два года спустя, многое изменилось. Теперь ему очень даже пригодится этот подземный ход…


	30. Средь пыли и мрака

Спускаясь по металлическим скобам, а затем осторожно продвигаясь вперед по пыльной брусчатке, на которой плясало пятно света от карманного фонаря, Райто чем дальше, тем больше корил себя за преждевременные выводы. Кто знает, не заделан ли ход на том конце? Как неосмотрительно было с его стороны строить весь план на этом туннеле! Неужели его великолепная месть так и не осуществится? В довершение всего, здесь могут оказаться скрытые ловушки, в худших средневековых традициях…  
  
Но он беспокоился зря. Никаких ловушек в подземном коридоре не обнаружилось. И то сказать, зачем они были бы тут нужны? Вампиров удерживал от проникновения в монастырь охранный барьер, а смертные, имевшие наглость сунуться к вампирам без приглашения, нашли бы скорую погибель и без всяких ловушек.   
  
Конечно, оставались еще охотники на вампиров. Но от этих не спасут никакие ловушки… Охранный барьер для них тоже не препятствие, ибо они работают на церковь. Все охотники – полукровки, потомки людей и вампиров. Фактически, это особая раса, по большому счету презираемая и той, и другой стороной. Не за это ли презрение охотники мстят всем, при необходимости (а иногда и без таковой) жестоко убивая во имя церкви не только вампиров, но и людей?

…В конце прохода была массивная дверь. В замке торчал ржавый ключ. Райто попробовал было повернуть ключ, но ничего не вышло. Испугавшись, что старая фигурная железяка, выглядевшая довольно хрупкой, сломается от нажима, Райто сбегал назад, раздобыл в кладовке с инструментами масленку и, вернувшись в подземный ход, быстро привел ключ и замок в порядок. Заодно смазал и дверные петли, чтобы не выдали непрошеного гостя скрипом.   
  
Довольный плодами своих усилий, он вставил ключ в замок – и в этот момент его сердце внезапно стиснул беспричинный страх. Взяв себя в руки, Райто мысленно обругал себя за неподобающее вампиру малодушие. Ведь сейчас, в глухую полночь, риск столкнуться с кем-либо из обитателей монастыря минимален, вне зависимости от того, в какое помещение ведет этот проход! Успокоив себя такими мыслями, парень решительно повернул ключ в замке...

По ту сторону двери (которую Райто от волнения забыл закрыть за собой) оказался большой темный подвал. По размеру примерно такой же, как на другом конце хода, в особняке Сакамаки. И почти столь же сильно захламленный. Слабый лунный свет проникал сюда сквозь маленькие окошки под самым потолком.

Райто огляделся по сторонам и прислушался. Вокруг очень тихо. Вроде бы никого нет… Что это? Шорох? Нет, показалось… Как же тяжело обходиться обычным слухом и зрением тому, кто с рождения привык к безграничной мощи вампирских органов чувств!   
  
Прежде всего надо найти выход из подвала. Спальни девчонок наверняка где-то наверху. Райто ухмыльнулся. Из городских слухов он знал, что в этом пансионе царили настолько жесткие, поистине средневековые правила, что воспитанницам не позволялось иметь даже мобильных телефонов. «Интересно, – не без ехидства подумал Райто, – это действительно помогает сдерживать сексуальные порывы молоденьких сучек? Даже если и так, то это ненадолго – покуда там не появился я…»

Он на ощупь стал пробираться вперед, стараясь не натыкаться на ящики и сундуки. И как только смертные обходятся без мгновенных перемещений? Это ж просто мука мученическая – постоянно передвигаться на своих двоих! Особенно в таких отвратительных местах, как темные подвалы.   
  
Райто прошел почти половину огромного помещения. Пора было поворачивать направо. По идее, именно там, в стене напротив окон, должна быть дверь из подвала в коридор. Снова еле слышный шорох, где-то сзади… Крысы, наверное. Это их территория, что ж поделаешь. Кстати, а подвал-то не такой уж и обширный – в особняке Сакамаки подземелья покрупнее будут… Эта мысль неожиданно наполнила сердце Райто какой-то неуместной гордостью. Ему стало почти весело.

Но дойдя до двери, Райто вдруг резко остановился и тихо выругался. Ну и какой был смысл пробираться в этот подвал, если он не сумеет выйти отсюда в коридор? Ведь тут наверняка заперто. Нахмурившись, Райто подошел к двери вплотную и подергал ручку. Да, точно – заперто. Какой же он идиот! Напрасно, все напрасно… Зря искал потайной ход, зря пробирался по нему… Его великолепно продуманная месть летит ко всем чертям!

От досады у Райто даже слезы выступили – злые, горячие, они обжигали щеки словно кипяток. Он вдруг увидел, словно со стороны, как унизительно все это было: пробираться по подземному ходу, уподобившись беспомощному смертному; красться в темноте, почти ничего не видя; действовать наугад, будучи зависимым от кучи случайностей… И всё ради чего? Чтобы в итоге оказаться перед закрытой дверью, мучаясь бессильной злостью от того, что уже не способен, как раньше, в один миг оказаться по другую ее сторону?

Райто с ненавистью уставился на закрытую дверь, словно она могла открыться под тяжестью его взгляда. И она открылась. Медленно и совершенно бесшумно, как во сне. Лунный свет, заливавший коридор, черным силуэтом обрисовал в проеме двери высокую крепкую фигуру в широкополой шляпе. Мгновение спустя справа от нее, словно на сцене театра теней, появилась еще одна фигура, пониже, но в таком же характерном головном уборе.

С этого мгновения тело Райто словно зажило собственной жизнью, отдельно от разума. Покуда разум вяло изумлялся: «Охотники? Откуда они здесь?», а ядовитый холодок страха медленно, словно нехотя, заползал в сердце, гибкое молодое тело Райто, молниеносно развернувшись, запетляло в темноте, безошибочно находя путь назад, к спасительной двери подземного хода, среди бочек, коробок, тюков и сундуков этого подвала, который вновь стал казаться таким бесконечным…

Вот он, подземный ход! Но и преследователи – вот они, дышат в затылок... Райто предпринял последний мощный бросок к заветной двери, и тут спину пронзила невыносимая боль. Он стал падать – медленно, как во сне. Но до пола не долетел: его подхватили и втащили в проход. Как сквозь сон звучали короткие фразы, которыми перебрасывались нападавшие:

\- Там еще один, такой же… – азартно пропыхтел глухой бас.

\- За ними! – звучно скомандовал другой, более высокий и чистый голос, явно привыкший повелевать.

Над самой головой Райто кто-то в ответ крепко выругался – таким знакомым, родным голосом, а затем сделал резкий выпад, отчего Райто сильно тряхнуло. Со стороны нападавших послышались стоны. Застонал и тот, кто поддерживал его… Райто попытался было встать на ноги, но не смог. Последний резкий рывок, еще один хриплый стон над его головой, тихий лязг ключа – и сознание Райто смилостивилось над ним, соблаговолив наконец погаснуть…


	31. Двойник Рейдзи

Когда Райто пришел в себя, он лежал в постели – отчего-то на животе (а он терпеть не мог спать на животе!). Страшно болела спина. Все тело было каким-то онемевшим, словно его сковали цепями. Он попытался пошевелиться – не вышло. Но видимо, со стороны это было все же заметно: затылок ласково погладила мягкая ладонь, и тихий голос Юи попросил его не двигаться:

\- Тебе нельзя делать резких движений…

\- Раскомандовалась, сучечка… – прохрипел Райто, пытаясь справиться с наплывом самых разнообразных чувств.

Не справился. Уставшее от потрясений сознание вновь оказало ему услугу, вторично за последние сутки отступив в сторону…

Юи, сидевшая у его постели, беззвучно заплакала. Но тут застонал, придя в себя, Субару, лежащий на соседней кровати, и Юи склонилась к нему. Шея, грудь и правая рука Субару были сплошь в бинтах, сквозь которые проступала кровь.

\- Как ты? – спросила Юи.

\- Ничего… – с усилием ответил он. – А почему я в комнате этого придурка? Хочу к себе!

\- Вам обоим пока нельзя двигаться, Субару… Я буду ухаживать за вами, а для этого удобнее, чтобы вы находились вместе.

\- Нечего за мной ухаживать, я не девка… – криво улыбнулся Субару и резким движением попытался встать, но сломанная рука и ключица отозвались такой пронзительной болью, что он вновь потерял сознание.

\- Два дебила… – прошептал стоявший рядом с Юи Аято и подозрительно шмыгнул носом.

В углу комнаты тяжело вздохнул Канато, с ногами забравшийся в огромное старинное кресло.

\- Тедди, как думаешь, они скоро поправятся? – спросил он у своего плюшевого приятеля.

Медведь промолчал, вселив в Канато надежду своим согласием. 

Юи вытерла слезы. Нечего плакать! Самое страшное уже позади. Райто и Субару живы – это главное. А здоровье приложится, как сказал тот веселый молодой доктор, которого вчера привел Рейдзи.

Он такой удивительный, этот доктор… Начать с того, что он похож на самого Рейдзи. Ну прямо копия, только старше лет на десять и без очков! Те же черты лица, такие же густые темные волосы, как у Рейдзи, и такая же высокая стройная фигура… 

Как отнесся сам Рейдзи к этому сходству, сказать трудно – в присутствии врача он был, по обыкновению, спокойно-непроницаем. Зато у Сю, Канато и Аято реакция на появление этого человека была примерно одинаковой: удивленные глаза и молчание в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем сдержанно поприветствовать гостя.

Сам доктор, буквально излучавший оптимизм, кажется, отнес такую холодность на счет беспокойства хозяев за их пострадавших родственников. И на тот факт, что сам он разительно похож на одного из обитателей этого дома, гость тоже вроде бы не обратил никакого внимания.

С приходом этого человека Юи словно стало легче дышать. Когда он, выйдя из особняка после своего первого визита, направился через парк к воротам, она провожала его долгим взглядом из окна – до тех пор, пока на плечо ей не легла тяжелая рука. Девушка обернулась, и ее испуганный взгляд столкнулся с бешеным взором Аято. В зеленых глазах вампира плясали гневные искры. 

\- Чего ты на него уставилась? Он же такой урод! Вылитый наш Рейдзи! Может, тебе и Рейдзи нравится? Или ты предпочитаешь смертных? – сквозь зубы спрашивал Аято, схватив Юи за плечи и сильно встряхивая.

\- Аято, успокойся, он же пришел лечить твоих братьев… – пролепетала Юи.

\- Спасибо за напоминание! – злобно ухмыльнулся Аято. – Вот именно – лечить моих братьев, а не клеить тебя! Уясни это себе на будущее!

У Юи выступили слезы на глазах. Аято еще что-то хотел сказать ей, но в этот момент раздался стон Субару. Рыжий Сакамаки, оглянувшись на кровать младшего брата, оттолкнул от себя Юи и замолк.

В дальнейшем Аято всеми силами пытался воспрепятствовать общению Юи с врачом, но судьба была явно против его планов. Затянувшееся выздоровление Райто и Субару после тяжелых ранений, нанесенных оружием охотников, стало причиной того, что Эмиль (так звали молодого врача) стал регулярно наведываться в особняк Сакамаки.

Члены семьи Сакамаки относились к Эмилю по-разному. Оба его пациента были к нему совершенно равнодушны: их терзали душевные муки, каждого – свои, которые, в отличие от телесных страданий, со временем не отступали, а лишь усиливались. Двое старших братьев, наоборот, постепенно заинтересовались Эмилем и подолгу с интересом беседовали с ним на самые разные темы. Что же касается Аято и Канато, то они старались не встречаться с гостем вообще. У Канато врач вызывал безотчетный страх, в котором он постыдился бы признаться даже верному Тедди. Аято же всеми фибрами души ненавидел Эмиля, считая его соперником в борьбе за сердце Юи.

Сама Юи, в полном соответствии с опасениями Аято, сама того не подозревая, все больше привязывалась к Эмилю. Поначалу она часто присутствовала при его беседах с Сю и Рейдзи, не вступая, однако, в разговор. Но потом заметила, что даже молчаливое ее присутствие не слишком-то нравится Рейдзи. И тогда Юи, вспомнив, что от ее давнего принципа «Подслушивать – это плохо!» за последние недели уже все равно мало что осталось, начала действовать тайком. Теперь во время визитов Эмиля в поместье и его бесед с двумя старшими Сакамаки она уже не входила в комнату, а осторожно рассматривала гостя из-за приоткрытой двери и наслаждалась звуком его мягкого, мелодичного голоса.

Однажды Юи, делая перевязку Субару, поймала себя на странном чувстве: ее опечалило, что его раны заживают слишком быстро. Щеки ее залила краска жгучего стыда. «Какая же я дрянь!» – подумала девушка. Но затем призналась самой себе, что дело тут не в Субару, которому она, без сомнения, желала скорейшего выздоровления. Дело было в Эмиле. Юи казалось, что этот высокий черноволосый мужчина был с ними всегда, что он ходил в гости в их особняк уже много лет подряд. И ей тяжело было думать, что это когда-нибудь закончится…


	32. Печальные аккорды и нежные объятья

С некоторых пор, после того как все Сакамаки лишились истинной силы, Юи очень беспокоил Сю. Она и сама не могла бы сказать, почему в глубине души так боится за него и почему ей кажется, что потерю вампирской силы он перенес тяжелее всех братьев… Ведь жизнь Сю после той страшной ночи на первый взгляд совершенно не изменилась: книги и музыка по-прежнему были его стихией, из которой он очень ненадолго и с большой неохотой выныривал в реальность. Разве что выглядел он теперь еще более задумчивым и отстраненным, чем обычно.

Однажды, когда Юи за ужином вновь с тревогой вгляделась в его худое бледное лицо, она попыталась мысленно обосновать свои ощущения. Может быть, Сю печалится о том, что ему, лишенному истинной силы, теперь уже никогда не унаследовать звание главы семьи? Или он страшится ответственности за случившееся? Ведь с него, как с самого старшего, отец, узнав об их трагедии, спросит жестче, чем с прочих сыновей…

Но даже все это, на взгляд Юи, не объясняло той боли, что словно подтачивала Сю изнутри. Было что-то еще, чего она не могла понять. Юи не знала, что у этого «чего-то», у этой непреходящей боли, есть имя. И это имя – Эдгар. 

Прежде Юи никогда не заглядывала в музыкальный салон, давно уже ставший, можно сказать, личным кабинетом Сю. Но в один из вечеров, незадолго до ухода Эмиля, который в этот раз особенно долго беседовал с Рейдзи, Юи поймала себя на том, что по устоявшейся уже привычке стоя за дверью столовой и подслушивая их разговор, думает не столько об этой беседе, сколько о том, почему Сю сегодня не остался с гостем, а ушел к себе сразу после ужина. 

Она сама не заметила, как поднялась по лестнице и остановилась перед приоткрытой дверью, из-за которой доносились звуки рояля – тоскующие, страстные, берущие за душу… Странная это была музыка! Словно мерный и величавый плеск океанских волн временами вдруг перебивало быстрое и громкое журчание лесного ручейка. При этом и плеск, и журчание были такими грустными, что слушая их, хотелось заплакать.

Юи не смогла бы вспомнить, сколько времени она простояла вот так, у двери, пока за очередным торопливым переливом ручейка не последовал вдруг беспорядочный залп звуков, словно кто-то с размаху ударил обеими руками по клавишам. Юи мало что смыслила в музыке, тем более – в классической, но даже ей было ясно, что подобный аккорд (если эту свалку звуков вообще можно было так назвать) никак не мог быть задуман автором мелодии. Не помня себя, она ворвалась в музыкальный салон – и остановилась как вкопанная.

Ветер развевал легкие белые шторы на открытых окнах. На их фоне тревожно плясали огоньки свечей в больших хрустальных канделябрах. Черная громада рояля, казалось, занимала собой всю эту просторную комнату, напоминая диковинное чудовище. За роялем сидел Сю, уронив голову на клавиши, и плакал навзрыд.

Юи отчетливо осознавала, что наследник Сакамаки может сейчас грубо прогнать ее. И даже ударить. Но все равно не смогла удержаться от того, что велела ей ее душа. Она подошла к Сю, наклонилась и обняла его за плечи, прижавшись щекой к его макушке. Сю прерывисто вздохнул, совсем как ребенок, и замолк. Юи вся внутренне сжалась – вот, сейчас он встанет и оттолкнет ее…

Сю встал. И обняв, прижал Юи к себе. Крепко, но не страстно, как это делали, например, Аято или Райто. Он обнял ее так бережно, спокойно и ласково, словно она была его сестрой или дочерью.

Юи понимала, что слова сейчас ни к чему, но все равно не удержалась от вопроса:

\- Эта мелодия… Что это было?

Сю, помолчав, ответил еле слышно:

\- Шопен. Вальс номер семь…

Юи эти слова ровным счетом ничего не сказали, и она тут же забыла их. Ей важен был только голос Сю. Что сильнее звучит в нем сейчас – жизнь или смерть? Вроде бы жизнь… Девушка облегченно вздохнула. Ей почему-то показалось, что она только что спасла Сю от самоубийства.

В общем-то, примерно так оно и было. Под звуки печального вальса душа Сю блуждала в бескрайних далях, где вновь и вновь искала – и не могла отыскать! - дорогую ей душу. Реальный мир уже давно не имел для Сю никакого значения, потому что в нем больше не было Эдгара. И как раз сегодня Сю всерьез задумался о том, что утрата истинной силы существенно расширяет для вампира круг возможностей самовольного ухода из жизни… Но ласковые объятья Юи неожиданно для него самого вернули его в реальность и дали силы жить дальше.

Юи прильнула к груди Сю, а тот задумчиво гладил ее по волосам. Такими их и увидел ворвавшийся в музыкальный салон Аято, который уже битых полчаса искал их пленницу по всему дому. Юи не оказалось ни в столовой, ни в ее комнате, и Аято подозревал, что она выскользнула из дома, чтобы тайком встретиться с Эмилем в парке поместья. Последних остатков рассудительности у Аято хватило только на то, чтобы не побежать вслед за удаляющимся после очередного визита доктором, а проследить за ним из окна. К удивлению Аято, Эмиль неспешно прошагал по главной аллее прямо к воротам, никуда не сворачивая, вышел на улицу и скрылся в вечернем сумраке.

Краткая успокоенность сменилась у Аято очередным приступом ревности. «Если не Эмиль, то кто же? С кем она уединилась? – вихрем пронеслось у него в голове. – Субару и Райто можно не принимать в расчет – они еще не встают с постели. Кроме того, я только что заглядывал к ним – Юи там нет. И это точно не Рейдзи – он весь вечер болтал с доктором… Остаются только двое: Канато и Сю. Кто же из них?»

Считая своего родного брата наиболее хитрым и опасным из всей семьи, Аято первым делом ринулся было во владения Канато. Но не успел пробежать и полпути до его комнаты, как Канато собственной персоной появился из-за угла коридора. Он был один. Если не считать Тедди, конечно.

\- Как ты думаешь, Тедди, проклятый докторишка уже ушел? – тихо спросил у своего медведя Канато, когда поравнялся с Аято.   
  
Обычно Аято терпеть не мог, когда чертов медведеносец задавал кому-то вопросы вот так, обращаясь якобы к своей мрачной игрушке. В такие минуты ему хотелось хорошенечко пнуть и облезлого Тедди, и его несносного владельца. Но сейчас появление Канато так обрадовало ревнивого рыжего, что он охотно ответил брату:

\- Ушел, ушел… А ты Юи случайно не видел?

\- Тедди, где может быть Юи, когда в доме гостит доктор? Конечно же, под дверью столовой… Юи подслушивает и подсматривает. Он ей определенно нравится, этот доктор, не так ли, Тедди? Но если доктор уже ушел, то Юи может быть где угодно…

\- Спасибо, утешил… – процедил Аято сквозь зубы вслед удаляющемуся Канато и нехотя направился наверх, в музыкальный салон.

Ему не очень-то хотелось тревожить наследника в его убежище. Сю, в отличие от Рейдзи, никогда не заявлял вслух о неприкосновенности своей личной территории, но это не означало, что в музыкальный салон, давно ставший любимой комнатой наследника Сакамаки, имеет право в любое время дня и ночи врываться любой из его младших братьев. Кроме того, Аято считал, что Сю – последний в их семье, от кого можно ожидать тайного свидания с Юи, так что к нему меньше всего стоит ревновать их непокорную пленницу…

Тем сильнее оказалось потрясение Аято, когда он подошел к настежь распахнутой двери музыкального салона и увидел Сю и Юи, слившихся в нежном объятии у рояля.


	33. Рояль, охваченный пламенем

Когда раздался первый возмущенный вопль Аято, рука Сю, гладившая волосы Юи, на секунду замерла. Затем Сю отстранился от девушки и повернулся к брату. Дальнейшее Юи запомнила как страшную, чудовищную карусель мгновений, каждое из которых как бы застывало на какой-то момент, словно для того, чтобы лучше запечатлеться в ее памяти…

Крик Аято: «Только я – ее повелитель! Ты понял? Только я!» Бледное, почти белое от злости лицо Аято с оскаленным, искривленным от ярости ртом… Бросок Аято через всю комнату к Сю, который отступил, заслонив собой Юи… Сияющий медью канделябр в руке Аято – он замахнулся было на Сю, но в последний момент, видимо, вспомнив о внутрисемейной субординации, запустил подсвечником в окно…

Белые шелковые шторы, на которых, словно призрачная золотая бахрома, вдруг заплясало пламя, перекинувшееся со свечей… Огонь, который удивительно быстро распространился по всей комнате и охватил своими щупальцами паркет и рояль… Искаженное ужасом лицо рухнувшего на колени Сю, его остановившийся взгляд и сдавленный крик: «Эдгар! Я здесь!» Ее, Юи, рука, обнимающая Сю за плечи…

Замешательство на лице Аято, сменившееся страхом, а затем решимостью… Они с Аято, чуть ли не волоком тащащие Сю к двери (какой же он тяжелый, оказывается)… До ужаса спокойные слова Сю: «Сначала огонь украл у меня Эдгара. Теперь он украл у меня музыку…» Аято, в спину подталкивающий Сю к лестнице… Мелькнувшее на минуту встревоженное лицо Рейдзи – тот кинулся вызывать пожарных… Золотистые завитки огня, расползающиеся по голубым обоям коридорных панелей…

Ступени лестницы – вниз, вниз, вниз! – словно конца им не будет… Огонь и на первом этаже – казалось, пламени тоже нет конца, как и ступеням… Еще одна небольшая лестница – к той комнате, где Канато хранит своих жертвенных невест… А вот и сам Канато: перепачканный в саже, с еще более безумным взглядом, чем обычно… Обгорелый Тедди в одной руке Канато и длинный обрывок кружевной фаты – в другой… Сплошная стена пламени за спиной Канато… Сильные руки Аято, которые тянут ее и Канато подальше от этого пламени…

Узоры ковра в холле, которые мелькают как-то очень быстро – неужели она с такой огромной скоростью бежит к выходу? Темные верхушки деревьев парка – и воздух, чистый свежий воздух, и сладостная прохлада… На этом карусель мелькающих картинок остановилась – Юи потеряла сознание.

Очнулась она в своей постели. Стояла ночь. У кровати горела лампа. Ее свет напомнил Юи о пожаре, и она рывком села на кровати.

\- Чего дергаешься, истеричка? – раздался недовольный голос совсем рядом.  
  
Она испуганно глянула влево и увидела, что рядом кто-то лежит, почти с головой укутавшись в одеяло. По подушке разметались выбившиеся из-под одеяла спутанные рыжие лохмы.

\- Аято, ты как? С тобой все хорошо? – спросила Юи и протянула руку к лежащему.  
  
В этот момент его одеяло слегка сдвинулось вниз, и из-под рыжих прядей на девушку сверкнули зеленые глаза. Но это не были глаза Аято.

\- Заткнись и спи, сучечка… – пробормотал Райто и отвернулся от нее. 

\- Райто?! – изумилась Юи. – Но как ты сюда добрался? Тебе ведь еще нельзя вставать!

\- Я сказал, заткнись! – рявкнул парень.

Юи послушно умолкла. В голове роилась куча вопросов, но задать их было, увы, некому. Злить Райто она не решалась. Пойти и разбудить остальных – тем более. Так, молча, в смятенных мыслях, она и досидела до рассвета на кровати, слушая тяжелое, с хрипами, дыхание Райто – его рана все еще давала о себе знать. Несмотря на грубое, как обычно, поведение Райто, Юи почувствовала к нему благодарность: выходит, что узнав о пожаре и о потрясении, которое ей пришлось пережить, он, невзирая на собственную сильную боль от раны, пришел к ней, чтобы в эти тяжелые часы быть рядом… 

Утром Юи помогла Райто, невзирая на яростное сопротивление с его стороны, добраться до его постели. А потом, за завтраком, наконец-то узнала от Рейдзи ответы на все интересующие ее вопросы. Пожар полностью уничтожил то крыло особняка, в котором находились музыкальный салон и хранилище жертвенных невест. Но никто не пострадал – по крайней мере, физически.

Аято ел с аппетитом, выглядел бодрым и свежим – по нему никак нельзя было сказать, что вчера он, не щадя сил, помогал пожарной бригаде тушить пламя. Никто не обвинял его в том, что он сам этот пожар и устроил – видимо, двое старших братьев всё выяснили между собой еще вчера. 

Что действительно удивило и даже напугало Юи, так это поведение Сю. Он выглядел неестественно спокойным, а за завтраком вдруг, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, бросил фразу о том, что все к лучшему: раз уж он не мог расстаться со своим прошлым, то прошлое само решило расстаться с ним. В ответ на это Рейдзи, нахмурившись, посоветовал ему сегодня вечером побеседовать с доктором о своем самочувствии. Сю решительно отказался и занялся едой.

Юи искоса посматривала на него. Наследник Сакамаки даже внешне он был не совсем таким, как обычно. Юи не сразу сообразила, в чем дело, но потом заметила – не было наушников, без которых его обычно сложно было представить! Похоже, после пожара, погубившего музыкальный салон, Сю решил отказаться от музыки в любом ее виде. 

Канато отмыли от копоти и переодели, но он полностью отказался от еды и сейчас лежал в постели – маленький, бледный, более чем когда-либо похожий на хрупкого ребенка. Рядом с ним на белоснежной подушке раскинул лапы чумазый после пожара Тедди. Канато смотрел в потолок и временами беззвучно плакал, не утирая слез – ни на что другое у него пока что не хватало сил. В отличие от Сю, он отнюдь не стремился распрощаться с прошлым и тяжело переживал гибель своей коллекции восковых невест.

В ответ на рекомендацию Рейдзи показаться доктору, когда тот придет вечером осмотреть Субару и Райто, Канато заявил, что если к нему приведут Эмиля, то он либо собственноручно задушит этого поганого медика, либо покончит жизнь самоубийством. Зная, что Канато и в лучшие времена не был склонен к шуткам, Рейдзи благоразумно умолк.


	34. Душистый чай с чабрецом

Ближе к вечеру «второй наследник» пригласил Юи к себе на чашку чая. Девушка встревожилась – она уже знала по опыту, что чаепития у Рейдзи ничем хорошим для нее не кончаются.

Но в этот раз все было не как обычно. Рейдзи принял ее как дорогую гостью – пригласил сесть и угостил необыкновенно ароматным чаем с чабрецом. Они немного побеседовали о том о сем, после чего разговор перешел к делам поместья.

Рейдзи доверительно сообщил ей, что планирует восстановить сгоревшее крыло дома, и прежде всего – музыкальный салон, чтобы Сю, эта чувствительная и тонкая душа, не оказался надолго лишен своей любимой игрушки. Что же касается Канато, то Рейдзи твердо заявил: гибель коллекции жертвенных невест, наоборот, послужит на пользу всем членам семьи – теперь Канато наконец-то перестанет быть угрюмым затворником и начнет уделять больше внимания живым, а не мертвым.

Рейдзи поделился с Юи и своей озабоченностью по поводу того, как медленно выздоравливают Райто и Субару. Упрекнув обоих в неблагоразумии, он одновременно с гордостью отозвался об отваге Субару, защитившего брата от охотников… «Второй наследник» к слову вспомнил и об Аято, в котором, как в ребенке, удивительным образом сочетаются легкомыслие и бесстрашие: только подумайте, сам устроил пожар и сам же помогал его тушить!

У Юи с каждой минутой все больше возникало ощущение, что она говорит не с Рейдзи, а с самим Карлом Сакамаки – мудрым, заботливым и любящим, но при этом строгим главою прославленного вампирского рода. Она никогда не видела Карла, но многое слышала от братьев Сакамаки об уме и характере их отца, а также знала, что Рейдзи очень похож на него внешне. Теперь она, пожалуй, могла бы сказать со всей уверенностью, что Рейдзи похож на отца не только внешностью…

Через полчаса такой беседы Юи начало казаться, что до сих пор она не знала настоящего Рейдзи. Она словно по-новому увидела все его положительные качества. Если бы сейчас у нее спросили, каков он, Рейдзи Сакамаки, она бы смогла многое о нем рассказать!

Прежде всего, он умный. А интеллект, в отличие от вампирских способностей – такая ценность, которую невозможно потерять, ее можно только приумножить. Еще Рейдзи вежливый и воспитанный. Никакого сравнения с теми же Аято или Райто, например. И никаких пошлых приставаний – в этом отношении он и некоторые из его братьев ну просто небо и земля!

Кроме того, Рейдзи сильный духом и ответственный: твердой рукой управляет поместьем, не отлынивая от этих важных обязанностей, не в пример тому же Сю.

Он не заставляет других терпеть его капризы, в отличие, скажем, от Субару, который во время разборок в школе никогда не задумывался над тем, стоит ли ради пустой прихоти ломать стены.

Он не осложняет другим жизнь своими комплексами, как Канато, которого считают чудовищем даже собственные братья, не говоря уже о прочих окружающих.

А еще Рейдзи красивый! Потому что… Потому что похож на Эмиля. Или это Эмиль красивый, потому что похож на Рейдзи?

Как раз в тот момент, когда Юи вспомнила об Эмиле, Рейдзи спросил у нее, не хочет ли она показаться доктору после перенесенного вчера стресса. У Юи на секунду замерло сердце от волнения – ведь это была уникальная возможность поговорить с Эмилем наедине! Но взглянув в черные глаза Рейдзи, которые смотрели на нее испытующе, она поняла, что от нее ждут ответа «Нет». Это слово она и произнесла, заметив, как на лице Рейдзи промелькнуло выражение удовлетворения. И ей это почему-то очень понравилось.

Юи, в свою очередь, спросила у Рейдзи, не стоило ли ему ли в разговоре с Сю, Аято и Канато настоять на своем и дать доктору возможность осмотреть всех троих пострадавших при пожаре.

Рейдзи с достоинством выпрямился и медленно, с расстановкой ответил:

\- Мы, Сакамаки, гордимся своей силой – не только истинной силой вампиров, но и силой духа. Мы умеем переносить трудности. Если мои братья отказались от помощи врача – значит, чувствуют, что справятся и без этого. Да что там они! Они родились в семье Сакамаки, для них это естественно… Но ты посмотри на себя! Ты ведь тоже только что отказалась от того, чтобы тебя осмотрел врач! Пожив с нами, ты прониклась нашей силой и сама стала стойкой и выносливой. А значит, ты достойна быть одной из нас…

При последних словах, произнесенных почти шепотом, Рейдзи взял Юи за подбородок и слегка приподнял его. А потом близко-близко наклонился к ней. На лице его была написана несвойственная ему нежность. Юи смутилась и опустила ресницы. Но в тот самый миг, когда она ожидала ощутить на своих губах губы Рейдзи, она услышала его обычный спокойный голос:

\- Пойдем… Скоро придет Эмиль. Мы должны его встретить.

Прохладные пальцы Рейдзи отпустили ее подбородок, и Юи стало почти физически больно из-за этого. Она поймала себя на том, что ей хочется взять его ладони и прижать их к своему лицу. Но даже если бы она и решилась на такое, момент был упущен: Рейдзи уже прошел вперед и галантно открыл перед нею дверь.

Юи покорно вышла в коридор – и уже там запоздало осмыслила последнюю фразу Рейдзи: «Мы должны встретить Эмиля? Кто это – «мы»? Я и Рейдзи? Но ведь Рейдзи не нравится, что я хочу общаться с Эмилем! Значит, он проверяет меня…» Действительно, у главной лестницы Рейдзи сбавил шаг и спросил, желает ли Юи спуститься в столовую и принять участие в беседе с врачом. Уловив в его голосе уже знакомую напряженность, Юи как можно более безразлично ответила:

\- Нет, извини, я немного устала…

И, отвернувшись, стала подниматься к себе. Она не видела, как на лице Рейдзи расцвела торжествующая улыбка.


	35. Призрак на балконе

Придя к себе, Юи начала ощущать, как ее словно отпускает мощное поле, окутывающее Рейдзи. Она удивилась самой себе, как она могла сравнивать «второго наследника», при всех его несомненных достоинствах, с самим Карлом, о котором была столько наслышана.  
  
«Неужели Рейдзи подмешал туда что-то?» – мрачно подумала она, вспомнив изумительный вкус чая. Тут Юи была не права: Рейдзи ничего особенного не добавил в чай, кроме обычного чабреца. Зато он на полную мощность включил свое личное обаяние, противиться которому было очень трудно. И нельзя сказать, чтобы Юи сейчас преднамеренно ему противилась. Просто так уже получилось, что пока она слушала Рейдзи и смотрела на него, то думала только о нем, а сейчас в ее голове вновь замелькали другие картинки и звуки: зеленые глаза Аято, горячие губы Райто, мелодичный голос Эмиля…

Такая растрепанность чувств сильно не понравилась Юи. Она решила охладить голову на свежем воздухе и вышла из своей комнаты, собираясь немного постоять на большом полукруглом балконе верхнего этажа – оттуда открывался изумительный вид на парк.

По коридору гулял сильный сквозняк. Юи удивилась: откуда бы это? Причина оказалась проста: стеклянные балконные двери были распахнуты настежь. Вдали, у самой балюстрады, стояла фигура в белом. Сначала Юи испугалась, решив, что это призрак Корделии или Беатриче, но вглядевшись, поняла, что это всего-навсего Канато в длинной ночной рубашке.

Стараясь на всякий случай ступать бесшумно, Юи подкралась к балконной двери и прислушалась. Канато держал в руках Тедди и что-то с жаром втолковывал ему. Но балкон был очень большим, а Канато стоял далеко от двери, так что до Юи не долетало ни слова. Подумав, девушка решила, что подышит тут воздухом как-нибудь в другой раз, а пока что пусть Канато приходит в себя – она не будет ему мешать. И двинулась прочь по коридору. Но повинуясь какому-то внезапному наитию, обернулась напоследок. И увидела, как Канато, одной рукой прижимая к себе Тедди, неловко пытается перевалиться через слишком высокую для него балюстраду.

\- Ах, вот ты что задумал! – воскликнула Юи, опрометью бросаясь обратно.

Через несколько секунд она крепко вцепилась в тощие плечи Канато и изо всех сил потянула его к себе. Парень отчаянно сопротивлялся, но гнев придал хрупкой Юи сил, и она сумела побороть юного самоубийцу, втащив его обратно на балкон. В благодарность она получила от спасенного пинок в живот и ворох отборной матерщины, которая совершенно не вязалась с полудетским обликом Канато.

Первым побуждением Юи было бросить это маленькое чудовище на произвол судьбы – да какое ей дело, пусть бросается с балкона, если хочет! Больше всего ей в этот момент хотелось убежать к себе и там дать волю слезам, но тут в голове у нее прозвучал голос Рейдзи: «Ты достойна быть одной из нас…» Она выпустила наглеца, распрямила плечи и отвесила Канато звонкую пощечину. 

Дальше все было как во сне. Две пары глаз уставились на Юи: светлые, блестящие от слез глаза Канато и черные, блестящие от лака глаза Тедди. Они смотрели на нее долго-долго… И Юи не выдержала – крепко обняла Канато и громко заплакала от жалости. Она не удивилась бы, получив от него еще один пинок и новую порцию брани. Но вместо этого Канато молча прильнул к Юи, уткнувшись головой ей в плечо. Так они и простояли несколько мгновений, которые показались Юи вечностью…

Вернувшись в реальность, Юи почувствовала, как леденит ноги камень старинных мозаичных плит. «Надо увести Канато отсюда, иначе он простынет – он и без того слишком слаб», – мелькнуло в голове. И они побрели в его комнату. Одной рукой Канато изо всех сил прижимал к себе Тедди, другой так же крепко вцепился в руку Юи, словно боясь, что она вырвет руку и убежит. И от этой отчаянной хватки у Юи горестно сжималось сердце…

Уложив Канато в постель, она присела на краешек кровати и тихонько запела старинную колыбельную, которую когда-то слышала от матери. Через некоторое время парень закрыл глаза и тихо засопел. Юи поднялась было, чтобы выйти, но за спиной внезапно раздался тихий голос со знакомыми властными нотками:

\- Иди сюда! Я тебя не отпускал!

Она послушно вернулась. Канато похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой, и Юи прилегла. Канато обхватил ее рукой, пристроил любимого Тедди рядом с лицом Юи, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затих. Скоро он заснул – теперь уже на самом деле, без всякого притворства. А Юи еще долго лежала без сна, задумчиво глядя в сверкающие бусинки глаз Тедди.


	36. Последний абзац в рецепте

Рейдзи раздвинул шторы, чтобы насладиться золотыми лучами закатного солнца. После потери истинной силы этот ежевечерний ритуал как-то очень быстро вошел у него в привычку. Сперва Рейдзи стыдился любования закатом как чисто человеческой слабости, но потом логически рассудил, что подобную невинную глупость вряд ли можно считать настоящей изменой Луне – богине холодной расы. И перестал переживать по этому поводу.

Виски ломило от усталости – сегодня он слишком много читал. В последнее время Рейдзи постоянно пропадал в библиотеке, и никто этому не удивлялся. Кто, как не он, алхимик семьи Сакамаки, мог бы найти противоядие от того зелья, что погубило их всех. А если учесть, что виновником трагедии, случившейся с ними, тоже был именно он, то Рейдзи просто обязан был найти выход из сложившейся ситуации.

Увы, пока что, несмотря на все усилия, «второму наследнику» не везло. За последние несколько недель он просмотрел великое множество старинных документов, в результате чего обрел массу дополнительной информации об их семье. В другое время эти сведения показались бы ему весьма любопытными, но сейчас ему было не до них. На данный момент его интересовал только «Бальзам алого сердца». Точнее, не сам бальзам (его-то рецепт он знал наизусть!), а противоядие от него.

Иногда Рейдзи вспоминал, что нет никаких доказательств того, что это противоядие вообще существует. В такие минуты его сердце словно сжимала холодная рука. До сих пор Рейдзи не было ведомо подобное чувство; он не знал, что оно зовется отчаянием.

Когда на него накатывало такое, он брал книгу Альберта и вновь, раз за разом, перечитывал проклятый рецепт, словно надеясь отыскать ответ на свой вопрос между его убористых строк. Вот и сейчас, после очередного дня бесплодных поисков, Рейдзи машинально взял старинный фолиант и заскользил взглядом по строчкам рецепта, не особо вдумываясь в них. Один короткий абзац в самом конце он автоматически перечитал раз десять, пока мысли его витали где-то далеко: «Если же смертный, который принял «Бальзам алого сердца», до того уже отдал свое сердце какому-либо вампиру, то зелье это не возымеет над ним никакой силы».

До сих пор Рейдзи не обращал особого внимания на эти строки, полагая, что описанное в них исключение – явно не его случай. Но сейчас вдруг осознал, что в последнее время, занятый стремлением исправить свою ошибку, которая так дорого обошлась их семье, он временно отодвинул на второй план ту великую цель, ради достижения которой он, собственно, и ввязался в эту историю с приворотным зельем… А ведь в этих строчках, возможно, кроется истинная причина случившегося! 

Действительно, подействовало зелье на Юи или нет? Этот такой простой на первый взгляд вопрос поначалу поставил его в тупик. Но Рейдзи не был бы Рейдзи, если бы стал врать самому себе. Поразмыслив, он честно признал, что после того как Юи приняла зелье, ее отношение к нему самому и к его братьям не претерпело никаких видимых изменений. Времени на то, чтобы проверить это, у Рейдзи было предостаточно, да и ситуации в этот период жизнь подкидывала самые разные, прямо как по заказу. Но ничего не изменилось – во всяком случае, насколько ему известно.

Выходит, зелье не оказало на Юи никакого влияния? Но это значит… Это значит, что Юи на тот момент, когда он напоил ее зельем, уже была влюблена в вампира! У Рейдзи потемнело в глазах. Кто же он – его счастливый соперник? Неужели Сю? Это было бы страшнее всего. Но даже если это и не Сю, то все равно дело плохо: любовь к другому вампиру не даст зелью подействовать на Юи, даже если Рейдзи будет поить ее «Бальзамом алого сердца» снова и снова… Отчаяние затопило Рейдзи с головой.

Но тут его острый ум, даже сейчас не перестававший просчитывать варианты, смягчил удар судьбы, подкинув утешительную идею: а что, если тот вампир, в которого влюблена Юи – это он сам, Рейдзи? А почему бы и нет, в самом деле… Юи – девушка скромная и застенчивая, она никогда не покажет своих чувств и тем более не признается первой. Поэтому он и не замечал в ней ничего такого. Но теперь все будет иначе! Теперь он, Рейдзи, сам сделает шаг ей навстречу! И вскоре Юи будет принадлежать ему. А вместе с ней – и главенство в клане Сакамаки. Вот и всё. И никакого зелья не надо…

Вспомнив о зелье, Рейдзи даже застонал от досады: перед глазами промелькнули бурные события последних недель. Подумать только, ведь всего этого могло бы и не быть, если бы он заранее вчитался в тот самый абзац! Не стоило так рисковать, затевая авантюру с зельем – проще было бы всего-навсего признаться девчонке в любви! Но теперь уже поздно думать и сожалеть…

Стемнело, но Рейдзи не собирался ложиться спать. Переполненный надеждой на любовь Юи и мучимый виной перед братьями, «второй наследник» с удвоенным рвением углубился в архивные документы в библиотеке. И по стечению обстоятельств, именно в эту ночь ему повезло…


	37. Танец перламутровых журавлей

Ближе к полуночи Рейдзи аккуратно уложил на прежнее место в одном из шкафов библиотеки кожаный мешок с кучей старых писем. Тайн, которые хранил этот мешок, хватило бы на приличных размеров роман. Но к величайшему сожалению Рейдзи, ни одна из этих тайн не имела отношения к интересующим его вопросам. Там не было ни слова ни о потере вампирами истинной силы, ни о любовных отношениях между вампирами и смертными… 

Сердце вновь кольнуло отчаяние. Чтобы успокоиться и немного отдохнуть, Рейдзи подошел к одному из шкафов, где хранились различные антикварные безделушки, принадлежавшие когда-то представителям их рода. Ребенком он любил рассматривать эти вещицы. И был горд и счастлив, когда отец впервые позволил ему, шестилетнему, поиграть с ними. Он до сих пор помнил, как в руке Карла мелькнул небольшой золоченый ключ, и застекленные дверцы распахнулись с таинственным скрипом, открывая восхищенному «второму наследнику» спрятанные за ними сокровища…

И вот сейчас Рейдзи, достав из кармана тяжелую связку ключей, отыскал в ней тот самый ключик… Дверцы шкафа распахнулись со знакомым скрипом, и Рейдзи, как много раз в своей жизни, восхищенно, но теперь еще и с щемящей ностальгией, остановился перед выбором: с чего начать?

Когда он был маленьким, то больше всего любил играть фарфоровыми фигурками дам и кавалеров эпохи рококо. Расставляя их на столе, он воображал, что все они съехались сюда на бал к нему, Рейдзи, а он торжественно принимает их в своем поместье, как и подобает наследнику рода.  
  
Став постарше, Рейдзи полюбил рассматривать мужские аксессуары давно минувшего времени – пепельницы, трубки, кисеты, табакерки… Особенно ему нравился письменный прибор из оникса с массивной чернильницей в форме черепа и большая декоративная тарелка с изображением битвы между вампирами и церковниками. Чисто женские вещицы, вроде вееров и пудрениц, интересовали мальчика гораздо меньше. Впрочем, он с неизменным любопытством выслушивал рассказы Карла о каждом из предметов в этом шкафу и о тех, кому они принадлежали. 

Но сейчас, распахнув дверцы своей «пещеры сокровищ», Рейдзи только устало улыбнулся. Его не влекли к себе ни фарфоровые дамы с кавалерами, ни табакерки с кисетами, ни даже любимая тарелка со сценой битвы. Душа просила чего-то иного… И это «что-то» отыскалось на верхней полке. На той самой полке, до которой восьмилетний Рейдзи когда-то впервые добрался, взгромоздившись на высокий стул – и был страшно разочарован. Вещи на этой полке оказались очень скучными – две небольшие бело-голубые вазы да четыре шкатулки, очень разные по размеру, форме и материалу, но одинаково унылые по оформлению, в темных тонах с неброским орнаментом. Движимый жгучим любопытством, маленький Рейдзи открыл все шкатулки и заглянул в обе вазы. К его огромному удивлению, ни в вазах, ни в шкатулках ничего не обнаружилось, и мальчик потерял к ним всякий интерес.  
  
Позднее, повзрослев, он узнал историю каждой из этих вещей, как и всех остальных в этом шкафу, но все равно, даже став ценителем семейной истории и антикварных предметов искусства, почти никогда ничего не доставал с той полки – просто не тянуло как-то.

Но сегодня его словно «позвала» к себе одна из тех вещей. Это была старинная японская шкатулка для украшений – массивная, с бронзовым зеркалом под тяжелой крышкой, отделанная перламутровой инкрустацией. Рейдзи взял ее в руки – теперь он, обогнавший в росте даже своего высоченного отца, спокойно мог дотянуться до верхней полки! – и стал задумчиво разглядывать. На темном фоне мягко поблескивали фигурки журавлей, изогнувшихся в брачном танце. Эту шкатулку Карл Сакамаки подарил когда-то своей невесте Эмилии в день обручения.

Рейдзи не мог оторвать глаз от непритязательной сценки: на заднем плане, за журавлями, густые ивы переплетались с пышными соснами, а над ними, среди кудрявых облаков, сияла полная луна. Простой на первый взгляд сюжет был продуман до мелочей: в японском фольклоре пара журавлей – это символ брачного союза, ива – знак женственности, сосна – знак мужественности, а луна – символ истины.  
  
Истины, значит? Кто бы ему, Рейдзи, указал сейчас, где она, эта истина… Молодой вампир задумчиво потрогал перламутровый кружок луны – и с удивлением обнаружил, что этот фрагмент инкрустации словно слегка вдавлен в фон. Он нажал на круг посильнее, но ничего не произошло.

Прижав шкатулку к животу, Рейдзи добрел до своего любимого кресла и рухнул в него. Усталость наплывала, как осенний туман. Парень машинально открыл шкатулку и погляделся в бронзовое зеркало. Тусклая поверхность отразила его лицо словно нехотя – невнятным, малоразличимым пятном. Причиной тому был лишь густой полумрак в библиотеке, но Рейдзи невесело усмехнулся. Смертные уверены, что вампиры не отражаются в зеркалах. Это, конечно, глупые байки, но ему как вампиру вдруг показалось обидным не отразиться в зеркале именно сейчас, когда он лишен истинной силы. Словно в насмешку…

В раздражении он несколько раз – машинально, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, – нажал на перламутровый кругляшок луны на крышке шкатулки, прямо над замком. Раздался тихий щелчок, и бронзовое зеркало вдруг подалось вперед с одной стороны, приоткрывшись, словно дверца или обложка книги.

Глазам изумленного Рейдзи, который чуть не выронил шкатулку от неожиданности, предстал небольшой тайничок за зеркалом. В нем лежали два листа старинной плотной бумаги, сложенные в несколько раз. Рейдзи несколько секунд смотрел на них, не веря своим глазам, а потом схватил и осторожно развернул, вчитываясь в выцветшие от времени строчки. В них было именно то, что он так долго искал…


	38. Послание из зазеркалья

На одном из листов было письмо. Коротенькое, чуть более чем на полстраницы, оно было словно непрекращающийся крик… Глаза Рейдзи лихорадочно метались по слегка неровным строчкам, словно написанным трясущейся рукой. Фразы впечатывались в мозг синкопами – некоторые их фрагменты словно вспыхивали огненными буквами.   
  
  
«Матушка, как Вы могли пойти на такое – сговориться с церковниками против собственной дочери?.. Стоит ли удивляться, что Каролина решила вернуть себе истинную силу? Она всегда была более прозорливой, чем я, и наверняка заранее разгадала Ваши планы… Восхищаюсь мужем Каролины – подумать только, этот смертный дал ей отпить своей крови, зная, что в результате она вновь станет вампиром и, возможно, будет навсегда потеряна для него!.. С ужасом думаю, что скорее всего на Вашей совести также смерть моего отца – уверена, что он был против Ваших планов… И совершенно ясно, что именно Вам обязан своей смертью от рук охотников несчастный Альберт – ведь именно он подсказал Каролине, как вернуть истинную силу… Более не желаю иметь с Вами ничего общего… Отныне мы чужие…»   
  
  


Рейдзи вынужден был сделать перерыв на несколько секунд, чтобы придти в себя, прежде чем перейти ко второму листу. Обе его стороны были плотно исписаны бисерным, убористым почерком, совершенно непохожим на крупный почерк Эмилии, да и создан этот документ был, судя по дате, почти через полтора столетия после ее письма. Рейдзи, нахмурившись от тревожного предчувствия, приступил к чтению.

  
  
«Этот черновик письма, отправленного моей матерью моей бабке, я нашел в архиве матери после ее смерти. Он прояснил для меня многие обстоятельства истории нашей семьи. Некоторые из них оказались столь мрачны, что я не рискну хранить это письмо в нашем семейном архиве. Пусть зеркало, верно служившее моим японским предкам, надежно скроет некоторые тайны нашего рода.

Наши беды начались с того момента, когда моя бабка, не иначе как лишившись рассудка на почве гордыни и заботы о семейной репутации, решила убить свою дочь Каролину, вышедшую замуж за смертного и добровольно отказавшуюся от истинной силы. Втайне от своего мужа бабка вступила в сговор с церковной верхушкой, итогом которого стало решение уничтожить Каролину и всю ее семью.   
  
Но, видимо, не всем высшим церковникам было выгодно это решение. Каролину кто-то предупредил о намерениях ее матери. Она бросилась за помощью к своему дяде Альберту, который в свое время предоставил ей возможность отказаться от истинной силы. В нашем семейном архиве хранится письмо Альберта моей матери – там он сообщает о помощи, которую оказал ее сестре.   
  
На счастье Каролины, Альберт, неустанно продолжавший свои изыскания, к тому времени уже разгадал секрет восстановления истинной силы. Я не осведомлен о деталях этого ритуала, но знаю, что для этого потребовалось, чтобы Каролина отпила крови своего мужа. Она это сделала, вернула себе истинную силу и растерзала церковников, пришедших за ней и ее семьей. Однако ее муж был убит в той схватке, после чего Каролина с детьми навсегда исчезла из наших мест. Дальнейшая судьба этой ветви нашего рода мне неизвестна.

Смерть мужа Каролины была не первой в этой страшной цепи событий. Незадолго до этого при странных обстоятельствах погиб мой дед – отец Каролины и моей матери. Кто-то заколол его во время прогулки в саду кинжалом из сплава, убивающего вампиров. Вряд ли церковники стали бы использовать такой метод. Охотники предпочитают сражаться с вампирами в открытую. Будучи полукровками, они почти равны нам по силе и любят играть со смертью, самонадеянно считая себя во всем равными нам… Думаю, моя мать была права в своей догадке: их с Каролиной отец наверняка возражал против намерений супруги относительно их старшей дочери. И моя безумная бабка собственной рукой устранила это препятствие на своем пути…

Через несколько дней после смерти мужа Каролины погиб Альберт. Его нашли мертвым в разгромленной лаборатории, а его огромная личная библиотека была сожжена. Это, вне всякого сомнения, было делом рук церковников. Ходили слухи, что им была нужна книга рецептов Альберта. Последнее письмо от него – то самое, где он признался, что оказал помощь Каролине – моя мать получила уже после его смерти: видимо, Альберт отправил его незадолго до того рокового дня…

А еще через несколько лет череду смертей в нашей родне продолжила гибель моего отца в схватке с охотниками. Те смутные времена были чрезвычайно тяжелыми для нашей расы – охотники повсеместно чинили настоящий произвол, а церковь закрывала глаза на их бесчинства… Так что трудно сказать с уверенностью, была ли та роковая для отца стычка логическим продолжением бед семьи моей матери или же она не имела к ним никакого касательства. Как бы там ни было, а я довольно рано лишился отца…

Что же касается моей бабки, то она скончалась значительно позже всех этих событий, всеми забытая и покинутая. Произошло это во время пожара в замке. Осталось неизвестным, почему она не использовала мгновенное перемещение, чтобы спастись из пламени. Не смогла? Или не захотела? В конце концов, ей было за что себя казнить…

Моя мать не общалась с ней после трагедии с семьей Каролины. Она даже не поехала на ее похороны. Более того, к изумлению всех родственников, после смерти матери Эмилия безо всяких возражений согласилась на неожиданное предложение церкви о выкупе земель, на которых стоял сгоревший замок. Как она объяснила мне тогда, таким образом она хотела стереть всякую память о горьком прошлом их рода. 

Тем не менее, кое-что себе на память она все же оставила. Считалось, что легендарный сборник рецептов Альберта после разгрома его лаборатории попал в лапы церковников. Однако после смерти матери я с изумлением нашел в ее личном архиве, который она прятала под замком даже от меня, эту уникальную книгу. А еще я обнаружил там дневник Каролины. Совершенно не представляю, каким образом книга Альберта и дневник Каролины могли попасть к нам. Но я бережно сохраню и то и другое для будущих поколений».   
  
  


Подпись ударила Рейдзи по глазам, как вспышка молнии: «Карл Сакамаки». Рейдзи прекрасно понимал, что это не тот Карл, не его отец, а более далекий их предок, и все же сердце тревожно сжалось… Очень некстати вспомнилось, что отец всегда любил появляться в поместье внезапно. «Второй наследник» вдруг отчетливо ощутил, что если он, Рейдзи, в ближайшее время не исправит ситуацию, их семью ждет катастрофа…   
  
Лист бумаги подрагивал в его руке. Строчки плыли перед глазами. «Я не осведомлен о деталях этого ритуала…» – писал Карл Сакамаки. «Счастливец! – с тоской подумал Рейдзи. – Он мог себе позволить не задумываться об этом… А я вот себе такого позволить не могу. Он не осведомлен, видите ли… А кто осведомлен? Кто?!» Внезапно Рейдзи понял, что последние слова он в бешенстве проорал на всю библиотеку.

Спохватившись, он оглянулся на дверь, поджал губы и убрал лист бумаги обратно в тайник. Легонько нажал на зеркало и вернул ему прежнее положение. С тихим стуком захлопнулась крышка шкатулки. Перламутровые журавли продолжали свой брачный танец.


	39. Выход из тупика

Тупик – вот каким словом сейчас правильнее всего было бы охарактеризовать положение Рейдзи. Он даже представлял себе этот тупик чисто визуально: маленький аппендикс огромного полутемного лабиринта, стены которого сложены из сотен книг, старых свитков и пачек писем – словом, всего того, что он, Рейдзи, перелопатил за последние недели в поисках жизненно важной для их семьи информации… Увы, все, чего он достиг – это крохотный тупичок, упирающийся, как в монолитную стену, в огромный фолиант книги рецептов Альберта!

Этот навязчивый образ не покидал Рейдзи. Столько трудов – и всё прахом! Секрет восстановления истинной силы, судя по всему, утерян безвозвратно… Даже подсказку, данную в приписке Карла к письму матери, Рейдзи не посчитал удачей. Напротив, в его глазах это случайное открытие выглядело особо жестокой издевкой судьбы. Ведь Карл описал ритуал только в самых общих чертах… Ну и какой прок в словах о том, что муж Каролины дал ей отпить своей крови для восстановления истинной силы? Этого недостаточно, чтобы воспользоваться данным методом. Возникает множество вопросов.  
  
Является ли вкушение крови единственным пунктом ритуала или же надо соблюсти еще какие-то условия? Имеет ли значение дата проведения обряда? Сколько крови требуется? Всякая ли кровь годится для этого или только кровь супруга? И как, наконец, Каролина отпила его крови – слизывала, что ли? Или он для нее в бокал нацедил? Ведь утратив истинную силу, Каролина утратила и способность выдвигать клыки… Не обычными же зубами терзать человеческую плоть… Хотя, почему бы и нет? Но тогда ее муж действительно достоин восхищения, даром что смертный… 

Рейдзи поймал себя на том, что сходит с ума. Ответ на мучивший его вопрос был, казалось, так близко! Но подсказка на поверку оказалась совершенно бесполезной… Что ж, оставалось одно: опытным путем перепробовать все доступные варианты. 

Собрав волю в кулак, Рейдзи прикинул список ближайших задач. Надо попробовать консервированную кровь, купленную в аптеке – чтобы убедиться, что для обряда нужна именно свежая. А еще неплохо было бы умертвить какое-нибудь мелкое существо (птичку, например) и отведать его крови, чтобы проверить, сгодится ли для дела не человеческая кровь.

Ну и хотелось бы, конечно, опробовать основной вариант – отпить свежей человеческой крови… Но где ее взять? Ответ сам собой выплыл из подсознания: Юи. Однако, когда Рейдзи представил, как он прокусывает Юи руку и слизывает кровь, его затошнило. Отсутствие истинной силы делало для него подобную «трапезу» малопривлекательной, если не сказать хуже.

«А только ли потеря истинной силы тому виной?» – предательски прошуршал на самом краю сознания внутренний голос. Но Рейдзи тут же постарался забыть об этой мысли. Тем более что в следующую секунду бодрое перечисление списка задач с размаху наткнулось на стену сомнений и тревог.

Рейдзи вдруг вспомнил, что утратив истинную силу, он и его братья тем не менее не превратились в обычных смертных. Доказательством служит тот факт, что их кровь не стала привлекательной для вампиров – если судить по совершенно не изменившемуся отношению к ним одноклассников. Но это, в свою очередь, означает, что всякого рода эксперименты с чужой кровью могут совершенно непредсказуемым образом повлиять на эту ситуацию. Может быть, отведав чьей-то крови, братья Сакамаки вновь обретут истинную силу, согласно рецепту Альберта. А может, наоборот, утратят последние остатки своей принадлежности к холодной расе…

От такой мысли безумие опять подступило к самому краю сознания. Закрыв глаза, измученный Рейдзи вновь почти наяву увидел тупик в лабиринте. Он изо всех сил стучал кулаками в стены, сложенные из книжных корешков, в бешенстве топал ногами, поднимая тучи пыли из россыпи писем на полу, бился головой в обгоревший переплет гигантской книги Альберта… И вдруг эта книга, словно дверь, распахнулась перед ним, приглашая в темный коридор за нею. Тупика больше не было. Перед Рейдзи лежал единственно верный путь…

Вздрогнув, «второй наследник» открыл глаза и уставился на серебристый диск луны за окном, а потом медленно перевел взгляд вниз. Полоски лунного света на полу протянулись от подоконника к полкам с книгами. Не иначе как богиня холодной расы сама указывает ему путь! Рейдзи вскочил с кресла и кинулся к шкафу, в котором хранилась книга рецептов Альберта. Он перечитает ее, если надо, всю, от корки до корки! И обязательно найдет то, что ранее упустил…  
  
Способ возвращения истинной силы должен быть описан именно тут, а не где-либо еще! Не случайно же Эмилия, мать того самого Карла, если верить семейным хроникам, пала от рук охотников, пытавшихся взять штурмом замок Сакамаки. А сам Карл, отчаянно сражавшийся против дюжины нападавших и устроивший незваным гостям кровавый прием, тогда лишь чудом остался в живых… Вторжение охотников в жилище вампиров – дело неслыханное. Если церковь пошла на такое, значит, ставки были очень высоки. Судя по всему, церковники прознали, что книга Альберта находится у Сакамаки, и попытались заполучить ее. И теперь Рейдзи стало понятно, почему.


	40. Три капли крови

С книгой в обнимку Рейдзи рухнул в кресло. Опустил фолиант на колени, несколько секунд рассматривал его, словно видел впервые – и наконец открыл. Сердце леденило странное предчувствие…  
  
Вот и «Бальзам алого сердца»! Рецепт, знакомый вплоть до последней запятой. Ах, эта треклятая последняя фраза, над которой Рейдзи столько раз ломал голову! «Дабы избавиться от воздействия этого зелья на вампира, надобно в ночь полнолуния…» Ну что там надобно сделать в ночь полнолуния?! Станцевать голышом? Выпрыгнуть из окна? Убить сотню смертных? К сожалению, последние строчки рецепта подло скрывало от взглядов темное пятно в углу страницы…   
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Рейдзи рассеянно уставился на это пятно. И тут до него внезапно дошло, что это кровь. И скорее всего – кровь Альберта… Отчего-то разволновавшись при этой мысли, Рейдзи судорожно схватил книгу, чтобы рассмотреть пятно поближе, но руки его дрожали, и книга соскользнула с его колен на ковер, по-прежнему распахнутая на развороте с «Бальзамом алого сердца». Наклонившись, Рейдзи хотел было поднять ее, но замер от изумления: темное пятно в углу страницы пересекали серебристые строчки… Лучи полной луны, упав на пятно крови вампира, магическим образом проявили скрытую под ним фразу – заключительную часть рецепта. Богиня холодной расы оказалась милостивой к своим детям…  
  
Рейдзи очень повезло, что в этот момент его не видел никто из братьев. То-то посмеялись бы некоторые из них, увидев, как он сделал над книгой стойку, подобно охотничьей собаке! Но Рейдзи в этот момент было наплевать на все на свете. Осторожно опустившись на колени и низко наклонившись, он, боясь притронуться к страницам, жадно поглощал глазами заветные строчки. Серебристые буквы складывались в слова: «…испить три капли крови смертного, который добровольно даст ее, зная при этом, что возвращает истинную силу вампиру». Так вот что надо было сделать в ночь полнолуния! Всего три капли… Вот отчего мужу Каролины так легко удалось помочь ей: да три капли можно выдавить даже из проколотого пальца, и совершенно не обязательно как-то по-особенному изуверствовать!

Итак, чисто технически способ вернуть истинную силу довольно прост. Но вот мотивировать смертного на такое почти нереально – в этом вся проблема! Рейдзи попробовал представить человека, который даст свою кровь от души, то есть добровольно и не из корысти, зная при этом, что помогает бывшему вампиру вернуть истинную силу… Да уж, на такое из всех смертных способна только Юи!   
  
Ну конечно, Юи… Рейдзи замер, вдруг сообразив, какие перспективы открываются перед ним сейчас. Само собой, их пленница, в своей бесконечной доброте, не откажет им в помощи. И по три капли своей крови даст каждому из братьев Сакамаки от всей души – в этом можно не сомневаться. Другой вопрос, устроит ли такой исход событий его, Рейдзи…  
  
«Второй наследник» вдруг отчетливо понял, что ему выпал шанс добиться всего того, о чем он так мечтал в своей жизни. План был прост и ясен – он лежал буквально на поверхности, и четкий ум Рейдзи тут же просчитал все ходы. Всего-то и надо – попросить у Юи выпить ее крови, сказав, что это очередной эксперимент и что он, Рейдзи, надеется, что этот способ поможет им всем вернуть истинную силу. И тогда Юи даст ему крови добровольно, зная при этом, что ее поступок может вернуть вампиру истинную силу. Правда, при этом она не будет точно знать, удался эксперимент или нет… Но об этом нюансе в рецепте ничего не сказано, а значит, все равно должно сработать.   
  
А дальше? Дальше Рейдзи скажет Юи, что эксперимент не удался… И скроет возвращение истинной силы как от Юи, так и от братьев. Не навсегда, конечно – негоже представителям рода Сакамаки пребывать в столь позорном состоянии, уподобившись смертным. Он, Рейдзи, не хотел бы видеть своих родных в таком положении дольше, чем это будет ему необходимо. Конечно же, он вернет братьям истинную силу! Но не раньше, чем женится на Юи. Для того чтобы рано или поздно, согласно пророчеству Каролины, занять подобающее место в семейной иерархии, потеснив Сю…   
  
С этой мыслью Рейдзи и заснул, полный надежд на будущее.


	41. Беседа за ужином

На следующий день выздоравливающие Райто и Субару впервые после долгого перерыва присоединились к остальным членам семьи за традиционным ужином-завтраком. Юи была рада видеть их обоих почти такими же, какими они были раньше, до той ночи в пансионе. Для полного счастья ей не хватало сейчас только одного: чтобы Эмиль сидел с ними здесь, за столом. Но она слышала, как утром тот в ответ на приглашение отужинать сказал наследнику Сакамаки, что сегодня занят, и обещал навестить их семью завтра. 

Райто сидел, не поднимая глаз от тарелки и ковыряя вилкой еду. Зато Субару ел за троих и говорил много и громко. Все охотно беседовали с ним, хотя обычно в семье Сакамаки по негласной традиции болтовня за трапезой не поощрялась.  
  
Даже Рейдзи, всегда очень сдержанный, выглядел необычайно оживленным и довольным. Сообщив, что сразу после случившегося он вызвал рабочих, и те замуровали злополучный подземный ход, Рейдзи пошутил, обращаясь к Райто:

\- Я уже привык вызывать строителей после выходок Субару, но не думал, что и ты пойдешь по его стопам!

Субару расхохотался. Райто только вскинул голову на секунду – и вновь уткнулся в тарелку. Рейдзи окинул его цепким взглядом и поджал губы. Наконец Субару вплотную занялся едой, остальные последовали его примеру, и за столом стало тихо. 

И в этот момент Сю внезапно спросил, глядя в потолок и обращаясь ко всем вместе и ни к кому в отдельности:

\- Интересно, каким образом охотники прознали, что кто-то из нас проник на территорию монастыря через подземный ход? Мы ведь лишены истинной силы… Значит, барьер на нас, скорее всего, не должен реагировать. Не так ли?

Рейдзи укоризненно глянул на старшего брата – ему не хотелось портить очарование этого вечера и преждевременно начинать неизбежное разбирательство. Но наследник рода Сакамаки, всегда такой ленивый и вальяжный, сегодня выглядел на удивление взбудораженным и, кажется, не собирался откладывать важный разговор в долгий ящик.

Поскольку Райто так и не поднимал глаз от еды, Сю строго глянул на Субару:

\- Что скажешь?

\- Не знаю… Я не почувствовал барьера, – спокойно ответил Субару, с аппетитом пережевывая отбивную. – Но это не значит, что барьер не почувствовал меня. Я в этом плохо разбираюсь, но раз они были уже там, наготове, значит, они как-то засекли нас заранее. И без барьера тут явно не обошлось…

\- Допустим, что барьер на нас как-то реагирует, хотя мы этого и не ощущаем... Но все же, не слишком ли быстро они там возникли? Охотники умеют многое, но мгновенное перемещение им все-таки недоступно… – вновь обратился к потолку Сю и затем искоса глянул на Райто.

Однако Райто упорно соперничал с потолком в молчаливости, так что на вопрос старшего брата вновь пришлось отвечать Субару:

\- Хочешь сказать, нас там уже ждали? Но с чего бы? Кто мог знать, что Райто туда попрется именно этой ночью? И что он вообще туда попрется? 

\- Но ты же об этом как-то узнал, – задумчиво протянул Сю. – Значит, и другие могли узнать…

При этих его словах Райто вздрогнул и отложил в сторону вилку.

\- Я? – насмешливо фыркнул Субару. – Да я его случайно заметил, когда он спускался в подземелье! Ну, и решил проверить, какого хрена ему понадобилось в том подвале! Там же одно старье антикварное, а Райто такие вещи без надобности… Смотрю, он в какой-то подземный ход полез. Пока я думал, лезть за ним или не надо, он выскочил оттуда, сбегал куда-то, а потом вернулся и опять вниз спустился. Ну, тут я и двинулся следом – подстраховать его, если что. Думал, махач намечается. Мало ли кто там мог оказаться… Но чтоб охотники! Такого я не ожидал.

\- А тебя не удивило, что Райто отправился не куда-нибудь, а в монастырский пансион? 

\- Я и не знал, куда ведет тот ход… Просто пошел за Райто – осторожно, чтоб он меня не заметил. Вот и всё.

\- А потом, когда мы тебе рассказали, что вы с ним побывали именно в пансионе, ты не удивился? – настаивал Сю.

\- Да чего удивляться-то? Там же девчонок полно! Смертных, конечно, но девчонок же… Понятно, отчего нашего казанову туда потянуло, – хмыкнул Субару.

Юи опустила голову. У нее как-то странно заныло сердце. Райто свирепо зыркнул на Субару, но тот ничего не заметил. Зато Рейдзи все заметил и властно перехватил инициативу допроса у неугомонного Сю. Раз уж вечер все равно был испорчен, стоило прояснить некоторые вопросы, которые мучили братьев Сакамаки со времени злосчастного происшествия в пансионе. Рейдзи знал, что ему это удастся намного лучше, чем Сю, что бы там наследник Сакамаки ни мнил о себе как о прямом заместителе отца в поместье.

\- Что глазами сверкаешь? – жестко произнес Рейдзи, обращаясь к Райто. – Разве Субару не прав? Мало того что ты опустился до развлечений со смертными девицами, ты еще имел наглость отправиться за этим на территорию церкви! Скажи честно: ты ведь тогда уже не впервые побывал в пансионе?

\- Нет, там – впервые… – еле слышно ответил Райто, сделав неосознанное ударение на слове «там».

\- Вот как? А где же ты пересекал барьер до этого? – торжествующе воскликнул Рейдзи.


	42. Голос в коридоре

После слов Рейдзи и Юи, и все братья уставились на Райто, а тот, опустив глаза, молчал. 

\- До этого? – непонимающе повторил Аято слова «второго наследника».

\- Тедди, Аято опять тупит… – капризно произнес Канато, баюкая своего медведя. – Ты, Тедди, конечно, уже понял, что Райто еще до своего приключения в пансионе где-то пересек барьер. И охотники его тогда же и заприметили. Потому что на таких, как мы сейчас, барьер, по идее, должен реагировать несколько иначе, чем на обычных вампиров.

\- Да ладно! А почему же они его сразу не поймали – в смысле, еще тогда? – недоверчиво спросил Аято.

\- Видимо, они сами позволили Райто ускользнуть, чтобы изловить его потом, в более выигрышной для них ситуации. Они хотели выследить его и проверить, нет ли где-нибудь еще таких странных вампиров, как он… – невозмутимо объяснил Канато своему Тедди.

Райто посмотрел на Канато с ненавистью, Рейдзи – с уважением, остальные братья – с любопытством. И только Юи не глядела на Канато – опустив глаза, она с трудом сдерживала слезы.

\- Ну и где же она – эта выигрышная ситуация? – продолжал недоумевать Аято. – Они ведь не пришли сюда по тому же ходу, чтоб напасть на нас, пока мы такие… – Аято не мог заставить себя выговорить слово «слабые». – А ведь могли бы!

\- Нет, не могли бы, – возразил Рейдзи. – Вторжение охотников в жилища вампиров запрещено Договором. Конечно, при необходимости церковь найдет способ обойти запрет. Но думаю, они просто-напросто не были уверены, что мы все тут, подобно Райто, лишены истинной силы. В такой ситуации им сильно не поздоровилось бы: их ведь было всего двое. Но знай они точно, что мы сейчас все такие, как Райто, они непременно рискнули бы.

\- Это означает, что в дальнейшем охотники попытаются узнать, все ли в нашей семье сейчас такие, как Райто… Не так ли? – ледяным голосом произнес Сю, обращаясь к Рейдзи.

\- Скорее всего, – сухо ответил Рейдзи, но в его голосе прозвучала едва уловимая нотка бессильного отчаяния.

\- Это что ж получается? Из-за тебя, дебила, церковники узнали, что мы теперь все такие? – заорал на Райто Аято, до которого наконец-то дошел весь трагизм ситуации.

– А где же ты все-таки впервые пересек барьер, Райто? – вкрадчиво спросил Рейдзи. Его тихий голос после крика Аято показался Райто просто оглушающим. И что-то в тоне «второго наследника» подсказывало, что этот вопрос лучше не оставлять без ответа.

\- В одном пригороде, недавно… – нехотя произнес Райто. – Там церковь… заброшенная. Я в ней был. И… ничего не почувствовал. Но я видел там охотника. И он меня видел. И он… не поймал меня.

\- Это ты так стремительно ускользнул или он так ловко сделал вид, что не смог догнать? – с легкой ехидцей произнес Рейдзи.

\- Не знаю! – сквозь зубы ответил Райто, еле сдерживая злость.

\- А меня интересует другое… – раздался тихий голос Сю. – Что тебе понадобилось в той церкви, Райто?

Ответа не было. Райто судорожно сжал побелевшими пальцами край скатерти на коленях. Он был не в силах сказать ни слова.

\- Да уж явно не помолиться забежал, – вдруг произнес с ухмылкой Субару. – Ты и туда, небось, по амурным делам сунулся, а, Райто? Ну, сознайся: охмурил какую-нибудь прихожаночку?

\- Пошел ты… – прошипел Райто.

\- Значит, точно прихожаночку! Прямо в церкви! – легкомысленно хохотнул Субару.

Райто не произнес ни слова, опустив глаза, но по его лицу все было ясно и так.

\- И ради этого приключения со смертной ты поставил на карту безопасность нашей семьи? – прогремел обвиняющий голос Рейдзи.

\- Я требую, чтобы он извинился перед всеми нами, Тедди, – негромко произнес Канато, склонившись к своему плюшевому другу.

\- А мне его извинения не нужны! Пусть засунет их себе куда подальше! – возмущенно проорал Аято. – Поздно уже извиняться, понял?!

Над обреченно молчавшим Райто, как буйные вихри, кружились гневные голоса братьев. Кружились – и не достигали его ушей. Сквозь плотный гул слов он, как в тумане, не отрываясь смотрел на то, что в пылу скандала не заметил никто из остальных: Юи, горестно прижав руку к груди, встала из-за стола и пошла к двери. Вот она переступила порог – и стала удаляться, постепенно растворяясь во тьме неосвещенного коридора… И Райто показалось, что вместе с Юи из комнаты уходят последние остатки света и тепла.

Выйдя из столовой, Юи сделала несколько шагов по коридору. Было очень темно – и в коридоре особняка, и в ее сердце… Она закрыла лицо руками и беззвучно зарыдала. Если бы ее сейчас спросили, о чем она плачет, она не смогла бы ответить. Возможно, надо было бы спрашивать не «о чем», а «о ком»…

Теплые ласковые объятия – последнее, что ожидала ощутить Юи в это время и в этом месте. И тем не менее именно в них она и очутилась, не понимая толком, что происходит. Щеку обожгло горячим дыханием.

\- Пойдемте со мной… – услышала она над самым ухом такой добрый, такой желанный голос. Это был голос Эмиля. И она пошла с ним, не задумываясь, куда идет и зачем.


	43. Белый потолок

Потолок был ослепительно-белым. До него так хотелось дотронуться рукой! Но Юи не могла не то что протянуть к потолку руку, но даже и просто пошевелить ею. И вообще не могла сдвинуться хоть на сантиметр. Справа, судя по потоку света, явно находилось окно, но Юи видела его только боковым зрением – повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, почему-то не получалось. Это было очень страшно. Юи захотелось закричать от ужаса, но она вдруг испугалась, что не услышит своего голоса. Или вовсе не сумеет разомкнуть губ.  
  
Слева раздался стук открывшейся двери. Юи испуганно скосила туда глаза. И увидела молоденькую рыжеволосую медсестру со стальным подносом в руках. Та подошла поближе и молча опустила поднос куда-то рядом с кроватью – должно быть, на тумбочку. Прежде чем она его поставила, Юи успела рассмотреть, что на матовой стальной поверхности красовались стакан с водой, чайная ложка, таблетки в маленьком прозрачном стаканчике и несколько долек мандарина на блюдце. «Странный натюрморт…» – подумалось ей.   
  
\- Доброе утро, Юи! – внезапно произнесла медсестра тихим, мелодичным голосом.

\- Здравствуйте! – вежливо отозвалась Юи, удивившись тому, что голос ее звучит вполне внятно. И тому, что она вообще еще способна говорить. 

\- Я так рада, что вы очнулись! Сейчас примете лекарство и позавтракаете…  
  
Раньше, чем Юи успела ей что-то ответить, медсестра ловко заставила ее проглотить таблетки, которые одну за другой поднесла к ее губам в чайной ложке. Каждую таблетку она велела запить водой, поднося к губам Юи стакан. Затем взяла с блюдечка дольку мандарина и сказала:  
  
\- Ну-ка, раскройте ротик… Посмотрим, на что способна ваша челюсть.

Юи, у которой живот подвело от голода, в мгновение ока разжевала предложенную дольку.

\- Вот и славно! Значит, челюсть в порядке… – удовлетворенно сказала медсестра. 

От волнения Юи тут же забыла о голоде.  
  
\- А… что со мной случилось? – спросила она упавшим голосом.

\- А вы разве не помните? – с тревогой в голосе спросила медсестра. – Во время вашей прогулки с доктором Вернером произошел с несчастный случай: вас обоих сбила машина. Вы с размаху упали, причем подбородком – прямо на бордюр тротуара. Рентген не показал трещины или перелома челюсти, но были опасения, что вы все же не сможете есть от сильной боли, поэтому я принесла вам только мандарин – ведь его легко жевать.  
  
Юи осторожно подвигала челюстью – и не поняла, радоваться ей или плакать. Она прекрасно могла двигать челюстью, и та совсем не болела. Но… челюсть была единственной частью тела, которой она могла двигать – не считая век, конечно. 

\- А что еще со мной произошло? – спросила Юи с замиранием сердца. Она действительно ничего не могла вспомнить. 

Медсестра ответила, опустив глаза:

\- У вас полный паралич. Но прошу вас, не отчаивайтесь! Это не перелом позвоночника. У вас вообще нет никаких переломов или иных травм. Доктор Вернер считает, что этот паралич – временный, от сильного нервного потрясения, и довольно скоро отступит.  
  
Что-то в голосе медсестры подсказало Юи, что сама она в такой исход ничуть не верит, однако послушно говорит пациентке то, что велит ей профессиональный долг.

\- Я бы хотела поесть, если можно… – устало сказала Юи.  
  
\- Конечно, конечно! Сейчас принесу вам полноценный завтрак, – заторопилась медсестра. – Доктор Вернер обрадуется вашему хорошему аппетиту. Это благоприятный признак.

Часто повторяющаяся фамилия достигла наконец сознания Юи, и она спросила:

\- А кто это – доктор Вернер?

Медсестра искоса бросила на нее тревожный взгляд и тихо ответила, подхватывая со столика поднос:

\- Сейчас он придет, и вы его сразу узнаете…

Юи поморщилась от фальшивых ноток в ее испуганном голосе. У самых дверей медсестра остановилась, пропуская в комнату человека в белом халате, с рукой на перевязи. Юи отчего-то уставилась на его руку, упакованную в белоснежный гипс: смотрела – и не могла оторваться. Но тут раздался голос медсестры:

\- Она очнулась, доктор Вернер.

Юи подняла глаза на лицо мужчины в белом халате. Перед ней стоял Эмиль.

Медсестра вышла, тихонечко прикрыв за собою дверь.

\- Здравствуй, Юи! – ласково сказал Эмиль, подойдя к ее кровати и садясь на стул рядом.

\- Эмиль, это… правда? То, что с нами произошло?

\- Да, да… – мягко ответил он. – Но скоро все пройдет. Ты обязательно выздоровеешь.

\- Медсестра сказала, что у меня нет никаких травм. Так почему же я...

\- Это верно. Чисто физически ты в полном порядке. Но некоторые рубцы души стоят самых сильных переломов на теле…

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – не поняла Юи.

\- Эти чудовища изуродовали тебя. Не внешне, а внутренне… Но я вылечу тебя. Обещаю. А сейчас мне пора, извини. Я буду часто заходить к тебе, ладно? А скоро – очень скоро! – ты выйдешь отсюда, здоровая и счастливая… Пока, Юи! До встречи. 

Эмиль поднялся и пошел к выходу из палаты. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Юи вдруг почувствовала легкий укол стыда: она даже не поинтересовалась его здоровьем, а ведь он тоже пострадал во время того несчастного случая…  
  
Но и Эмиль, и его рука в гипсе как-то сами собой отступили на задний план, когда она вспомнила братьев Сакамаки. Перед глазами встал ее последний ужин с ними. И сгорбленные плечи Райто, склонившегося над тарелкой. «Чудовища… изуродовали…» – эхом звучали в ее голове слова Эмиля. Юи внезапно почувствовала такую злость на Эмиля, что кажется, еще немного – и она вскочила бы с постели в порыве гнева. Но увы, это была лишь иллюзия: тело по-прежнему не повиновалось ей.  
  
Юи закрыла глаза. По ее щекам потекли горячие бессильные слезы.


	44. Sub rosa

Рейдзи смотрел в окно. Сад, всегда довольно мрачный, сейчас казался откровенно жутким. Пустую, треснувшую чашу фонтана обрамляли засохшие кусты роз. Беседка на лужайке превратилась в руины – не свежие руины из только что образовавшихся обломков, а пыльные, древние, обкатанные временем, как галечник на пляже. Да, чары времени всегда были любимыми чарами Карла…

Бессознательно вцепившись в край бархатной портьеры, Рейдзи вновь и вновь прокручивал в памяти все, что свалилось на их семью за последние дни.

Сначала исчезла Юи. Было ясно, что она не покинула бы их по собственной воле. Значит, ее увели насильно – фактически, похитили. Не требовалось большого ума, чтобы понять, кто это сделал. Гораздо сложнее было ответить на вопрос, зачем Эмилю понадобилась Юи – настолько, что он пошел даже на такой шаг, как похищение!

Рейдзи пришлось держать ответ перед братьями, которые хотели знать: как, при каких обстоятельствах он познакомился с этим врачом, почему привел именно его? Понимая, насколько это важно, Рейдзи до мельчайших деталей припомнил тот день и рассказал о нем братьям. Вспоминал он его и сейчас…

Вот он, Рейдзи, запыхавшись, вбегает в холл лучшей больницы их маленького городка, намереваясь выяснить, какого врача можно вызвать на дом. Он понимает, что надо будет, возможно, объяснить дежурной в регистратуре, почему он пришел сюда лично, а не сделал вызов по телефону. А заодно, возможно, и то, почему он именно пришел, а не приехал, если дело действительно столь срочное.  
  
Ну как ей расскажешь, что вампирам, с их возможностью мгновенного перемещения, ни автомобили, ни телефоны ни к чему, поэтому ни того, ни другого у него лично у него никогда не было… Он же не Райто, который волочится за смертными девицами и любит прихвастнуть перед ними своим дорогущим телефоном, изображая обычного мажора! Кстати, о телефоне брата Рейдзи впопыхах забыл напрочь – а ведь можно было бы просто позвонить в больницу…  
  
Что же по поводу автомобиля, то не вызывать же было семейный лимузин! Смертные не смогли бы увидеть духа-фамильяра за рулем, так что потаращиться на дорогое авто, едущее само по себе (то есть без водителя), сбежалось бы полгорода. Да дьявол с ним, с фамильяром – Рейдзи по такому случаю не побрезговал бы и сам сесть за руль! Но увы – ни он, ни остальные братья Сакамаки не умели управлять автомобилем, считая подобное ниже своего достоинства. В тот день «второй наследник» впервые пожалел об этом вампирском снобизме.

Итак, Рейдзи собрался наврать дежурной что угодно. Хорошо хоть, смертные легковерны – внушить им какую-нибудь подходящую к случаю ерунду всегда бывает несложно.

Справа от входа беседуют трое: молодой человек в белом халате и двое пожилых мужчин. Увидев вошедшего, молодой врач отделяется от группки беседующих и подходит к Рейдзи раньше, чем тот успевает дойти до стойки регистратуры. Врач тактично поясняет, что заметил его сильную взволнованность, и заботливо спрашивает, может ли он чем-либо помочь. Рейдзи излагает проблему. Спустя пару минут они уже направляются к выходу из больницы, намереваясь тут же, не откладывая, взять такси и ехать в поместье…

Стоп. Вот оно! Этот врач, то есть Эмиль – он ведь фактически перехватил его у двери, не дав возможности официально обратиться в больницу за помощью. Словно заранее знал о его приходе. Возможно, точно так же был бы перехвачен и звонок, вздумай Рейдзи позвонить в больницу, а не придти туда лично.

Полно, да врач ли это вообще? Нет, по профессии он, может, и вправду медик – по крайней мере, он продемонстрировал нужные навыки при лечении Райто и Субару. Но кому этот врач служит на самом деле, сомневаться уже не приходилось. Во всем случившемся братья Сакамаки теперь уже отчетливо усматривали руку церкви.

Эти подозрения превратились в уверенность после того, как Рейдзи признался остальным, что наконец-то нашел способ возвращения истинной силы. Он больше не видел смысла скрывать от братьев эту информацию. Ведь единственный инструмент, при помощи которого можно было вернуть им истинную силу, был у них похищен. Кроме того, Рейдзи не собирался в одиночку мучиться от того, что с исчезновением Юи все они, фактически, утратили надежду стать прежними. Разумеется, он преподнес братьям свое открытие как сделанное совсем недавно – то есть, уже после похищения Юи. Иначе не миновать бы ему множества других расспросов – гораздо более опасных, чем беседа с братьями об обстоятельствах его знакомства с Эмилем… 

Когда исчезла Юи, а значит, рухнула последняя надежда на возвращение ему и братьям истинной силы, Рейдзи думал, что ничего худшего случиться с ними уже не может. Как же он ошибался!  
  
На следующий день после похищения Юи, ближе к вечеру, в поместье Сакамаки явился священник – маленький, невзрачный человечек. Он позвонил у ворот, и Рейдзи вышел его встретить. Негромко поздоровавшись, священник совсем уж тихо произнес:  
  
\- Sub rosa…

Рейдзи кивнул в знак того, что понял его. Это выражение, со времен Древнего Рима обозначающее конфиденциальную информацию, церковь испокон веков использовала как пароль при передаче официальных посланий вампирам. Священник вынул из кармана рясы письмо и увядшую желтую розу. Протянул и то и другое Рейдзи. Роза была визуальной частью пароля, причем каждому вампирскому клану церковью был присвоен свой оттенок.

Взломав печать, Рейдзи спохватился, что непристойно торопится. Он хотел было церемонно попрощаться с посланцем и запереть ворота. Но когда поднял голову, перед ним уже никого не было. Квартал богатых особняков тонул в мареве летнего жара. Неширокая улица была пуста. 

Рейдзи нашел в себе силы не заглянуть в письмо до того, как переступил порог особняка. Вдруг кто-то из братьев увидит его из окна и заметит, как он нетерпелив? Но войдя в холл и не увидев там никого, Рейдзи больше не смог сдерживаться: он пробежал глазами несколько на первых взгляд холодно-официальных, но на самом деле словно дышащих торжествующим пламенем строчек – и в изнеможении прислонился спиной к входным дверям. У него потемнело в глазах.

Церковь извещала клан Сакамаки о том, что посланная ранее этому клану жертвенная невеста Юи Комори отозвана ввиду утраты всеми членами данного клана истинной силы вампиров.

\- Откуда они узнали? Откуда? – тихо произнес Рейдзи и застонал от бессильной злобы.


	45. Письмо для Сю

Изрядную часть следующего дня братья провели в «комнате совета». Они обсуждали свои проблемы. Райто, впавший в ярость, винил во всем Эмиля. Его бесило, что церковь вновь, фигурально выражаясь, щелкнула вампиров по носу. Аято угрюмо молчал – и это выглядело намного страшнее. Субару тоже хмуро помалкивал, но при этом не выглядел таким огорченным, как остальные.

\- А ты чего молчишь? – накинулся на него Райто. – Рад, что ли, что эта сучечка ускользнула от нас?

\- Рад, – спокойно подтвердил Субару. – Она не была счастлива с нами.

\- Ах, Тедди, Субару такой тупой… – вздохнул Канато, обнимая своего медведя. – Он не понимает, что мы лишились не только Юи, но и возможности вновь обрести истинную силу…

\- Лично мне и так неплохо, – проронил Субару, поигрывая мускулами и бросая снисходительный взгляд на худенького, хрупкого Канато.   
  
\- Умей смотреть дальше своего носа, – процедил сквозь зубы Аято, обращаясь к Субару.

\- Ты тоже… – парировал Субару.  
  
\- Я не понял, ты что – принципиально не собираешься искать Юи? – недовольно спросил у Субару Сю, наконец-то вмешавшийся в разговор.

\- Отчего же… Я не отказываюсь. Будем ее искать, – насупив широкие белесые брови, медленно проговорил Субару. – Но не зацикливайтесь на этом. Еще не факт, что тот рецепт – достоверный. И вообще, я не смотрю на Юи только как на лекарство. В отличие от всех вас.

\- Да как ты смеешь! – взревел Аято и вскочил было с места, но замолк и сел обратно по одному мановению руки Сю.

\- Итак, подведем итоги, – негромко произнес наследник семьи Сакамаки, откинувшись на спинку своего желтого кресла. – Юи, скорее всего, похитил Эмиль – с другим человеком она не пошла бы добровольно. Буквально сразу после этого нас известили, что Юи забрала церковь. Вывод очевиден: Эмиль работает на церковь. Думаю, это не стоит даже обсуждать. Меня интересуют два других вопроса. Первый: как церковники узнали, что мы утратили истинную силу? Второй: возможно ли, что церковь в курсе насчет того старинного рецепта? Если так, то Юи они забрали затем, чтобы не дать нам возможности восстановить свою силу. 

Рейдзи уставился на брата как завороженный. Ну конечно! Вот она, истинная причина похищения Юи! Да, церковники все знали… И теперь, воспользовавшись его, Рейдзи, оплошностью, решили положить конец клану Сакамаки. Не сдержавшись, «второй наследник» прошептал:  
  
\- Они хотят уничтожить всех нас…

\- Ты еще скажи, что истинной силы нас лишили тоже они, – криво усмехнулся Субару.

Возмущенный Рейдзи набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы высказать младшему брату все, что он о нем думает, но тут Канато тихо сказал своему Тедди:   
  
\- Нас они, может быть, и смогут уничтожить… Но Карл им не по зубам. Карла никто не сможет победить. Правда, Тедди? 

\- Кстати, об отце. Думаю, пришло время сообщить ему обо всем. Мы должны написать ему, – непререкаемым тоном заявил Сю.  
  
Братья, все пятеро, уставились на него, но спорить не посмели. Наследник был прав. Сейчас уже не время было думать о том, какое наказание они получат от сурового родителя. На кону стояли их жизни. 

\- Тедди, это плохая идея… Карлу не понравятся такие новости! – тревожно заговорил Канато прямо в ухо своему плюшевому медведю. 

\- Он и так уже в курсе, – небрежно бросил Субару.

\- Почему ты так решил? – поднял брови Сю.

\- Ну а как же? Нам церковники об этом написали, а ему – нет, что ли? Да он наверняка раньше нас обо всем узнал! – спокойно, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся, сказал Субару. 

\- Странно, что они вообще удосужились нас известить… – ехидно протянул Райто.

Аято согласно фыркнул.

Рейдзи отчего-то очень не понравилась эта фраза. Где-то в глубине души шевельнулось что-то темное и нехорошее. Действительно, а почему их столь любезно известили о случившемся? Могли бы известить только Карла – этого бы вполне хватило. Но он отмахнулся от этих мыслей и высказал вслух то, что хотел сказать еще несколько минут назад:  
  
\- Судя по всему, церковникам известен рецепт Альберта – поэтому они и отозвали, точнее, похитили Юи… Но я не понимаю, откуда это может быть им известно! Ведь книга Альберта существует в единственном экземпляре!

\- А в чем проблема, Рейдзи? – недоумевающим тоном спросил Сю. – Одно и то же открытие могли независимо друг от друга сделать сразу двое. Или трое. И так далее… Мы узнали об этом рецепте из книги Альберта, а церковники – откуда-нибудь еще.

\- И то верно… – сказал Рейдзи, удивляясь, как это ему самому в голову не пришло.

\- Но знаете, во всем этом есть и положительный момент, – задумчиво произнес Сю.

\- Какой? – спросил Рейдзи, которому показалось, что он ослышался.  
  
Судя по выражению лиц остальных братьев, у них было то же самое чувство.

\- Если церковники действительно похитили Юи только затем, чтобы не дать нам вернуть себе истинную силу, то это – отличное доказательство того, что рецепт Альберта действительно работает, – торжествующе сказал Сю. – Значит, теперь нам осталось только вновь заполучить Юи.

«Ага. Всего-то навсего…» – скептически подумал Рейдзи, морщась от пронзительного голоса Аято, который рявкнул на всю комнату:

\- Мы ее найдем! 

И тут, еще более пронзительно, чем голос Аято, зазвенел звонок в холле. Братья Сакамаки переглянулись. Рейдзи встал и вышел из комнаты – встречать посетителя. Остальные бросились к окнам.

У ворот поместья стоял незнакомец, совершенно не похожий на вчерашнего гостя. Этот высокий, осанистый, хорошо одетый мужчина средних лет больше походил на солидного дельца. Рейдзи с первого взгляда распознал в госте вампира – незнакомого ему, а значит, прибывшего издалека. Тот, в свою очередь, пристально вгляделся во «второго наследника» – и у Рейдзи возникло неприятное ощущение, что гость по непонятной причине видит, что он лишен истинной силы. Возможно, так казалось из-за сочувствия, которое светилось в глубине серо-зеленых глаз незнакомца. Мужчина поздоровался без улыбки, протянул Рейдзи толстый конверт большого формата и негромко произнес:  
  
\- Там все подробно сказано. Мои соболезнования, господин Сакамаки…

И, развернувшись, двинулся вниз по улице – разумеется, законопослушный вампир не станет пользоваться мгновенным перемещением на улице, где в любой момент может появиться кто-то из смертных.

Но оторопевшему Рейдзи было безразлично, насколько тщательно этот гость соблюдает Договор. Рейдзи забыл даже попрощаться с ним. Он не отрываясь смотрел на конверт и был бы рад вскрыть его немедленно, уже не заботясь о том, что подумают о его выдержке братья, да вот незадача: письмо это, судя по надписи на конверте, было адресовано Сю. Лично. И Рейдзи с тяжелым сердцем двинулся назад к особняку.


	46. Кольцо с бриллиантом

Сегодня обед был не в пример обильнее и разнообразнее, чем в первый день ее пребывания здесь. Но Юи ела все эти вкусности через силу, словно картон жевала. А иногда вообще забывала двигать челюстью, погруженная в свои мысли. Она изо всех сил пыталась уложить в голове все, что Эмиль рассказал ей сегодня утром – и не могла. Просто не получалось. Столько фактов, многие из которых стали для нее настоящим откровением… Нет, надо успокоиться и осознать все по порядку.

Начать с того, что Эмиль вовсе не врач. Точнее, он медик по образованию, но это не основная его профессия. Он – охотник на вампиров и работает на церковь.

А еще он, оказывается, давно влюблен в нее, Юи. Увидел ее как-то с отцом, то есть священником Комори, в храме – и, как он сам говорит, был сражен наповал ее красотою. Не решаясь подойти, долгое время любовался ею со стороны. Приходил на каждую церковную службу, где присутствовала она. А потом среди охотников разнесся слух, что Юи Комори назначена в жертвенные невесты клану Сакамаки. По делам церкви Эмиль часто контактировал с Комори – который ей, оказывается, вовсе не отец! – и даже дружил с ним, насколько вообще возможно было дружить с таким суровым и замкнутым человеком. Потому и попытался отговорить его отдавать приемную дочь в жертвенные невесты. Но Комори не задумываясь поступил, как ему было велено руководством, и тогда Эмиль решил выкрасть Юи из особняка Сакамаки. Однако даже будучи профессиональным охотником, он не смог бы в одиночку выступить против шестерых вампиров, и потому ждал подходящего случая.

Вскоре судьба порадовала его так щедро, как он и мечтать не мог. Охранный барьер в одном из загородных храмов зафиксировал появление вампира, потерявшего истинную силу. На таких вампиров, в отличие от полноценных, барьер реагирует совершенно не заметно для них самих, однако церковь все равно получает сигнал о нарушении – особый сигнал, отличающийся от обычного. Охотники выследили этого вампира и выяснили, что он из клана Сакамаки.

Узнав об этом, Эмиль изложил товарищам-охотникам историю своей любви и попросил их о помощи. Речь шла, конечно, вовсе не о том, чтобы нарушить закон и самовольно, без приказа, напасть на вампиров. Он лишь взял с товарищей слово, что если этот вампир еще раз пересечет барьер, они немного попортят ему шкуру, после чего известят об этом Эмиля. А дальше он, Эмиль, сам позаботится обо всем…

Позднее тот же самый вампир действительно вновь потревожил барьер – в одном из монастырей. Охотники его, как и обещали Эмилю, немного потрепали, но в итоге дали ему уйти – вместе с другим лишенным истинной силы вампиром из того же клана.

Дальнейшее было делом техники. Рассчитать, куда в этом небольшом городке обратятся за медицинской помощью члены клана Сакамаки, вовремя предложить свои услуги… Вуаля! Через некоторое время он стал своим в особняке этого клана, где сблизился с Юи, как и хотел. А теперь, наконец, похитил ее, избавив от ее тюремщиков-вампиров, и предлагает ей руку и сердце. Вообще-то охотникам нельзя вступать в брак – нарушившие это правило исключаются из рядов церковного воинства. Но он готов оставить эту службу и прожить остаток жизни с Юи обычным человеком. У него есть медицинское образование, он найдет себе работу по специальности. Юи выздоровеет. И они заживут счастливо… 

При этих его словах потрясенная Юи вдруг обнаружила, что Эмиль исчез из ее поля зрения, хотя голос его продолжает до нее доноситься.

\- Что случилось? Что с тобой? – спросила она слабым голосом.

\- Я опустился на одно колено, – был ответ. – Ведь именно так полагается делать предложение своей будущей супруге.

«Как он уверенно говорит – «будущей супруге»… Словно на сто процентов знает, что я соглашусь!» – подумалось Юи. Ей вспомнился Райто, слабый и израненный, и она ощутила прилив странной неприязни к Эмилю. Пока она собиралась с мыслями для ответа, Эмиль вскочил и смущенно сказал:  
  
\- Да, извини, это было немного глупо – опускаться на одно колено в такой момент, когда ты не можешь меня увидеть. Давай-ка я просто покажу тебе кольцо…

И он поднес с ее лицу открытую алую коробочку с обручальным кольцом. Сверкнул острыми гранями на свету крупный камень. Бриллиант?

Юи прикрыла глаза и нахмурилась.

\- Ты согласна? – раздался шепот Эмиля совсем рядом с ее губами.

В этот момент распахнулась дверь, и в палату кто-то ворвался, стуча каблучками. Лицо Эмиля исказил гнев, но это выражение перешло в страх, когда он посмотрел на медсестру, влетевшую в палату и вцепившуюся ему в рукав.

\- Доктор, на пару минут! Это срочно! – на медсестре лица не было, и Юи почувствовала, как ее захватывает атмосфера страха.

Предложение руки и сердца вышло каким-то не очень приятным, к тому же было сопряжено с рядом тягостных для Юи открытий, но это новая неизвестность была еще хуже.   
  
Коробочку с кольцом Эмиль, выбежав за дверь, оставил на груди неподвижно лежащей Юи. Искорки света от бриллианта били по глазам, и Юи устало опустила веки, чтобы не видеть это украшение, которое было для нее тяжелее рабских кандалов.


	47. Встань и ходи

Сквозь безотчетный страх, вызванный вторжением медсестры, прорывалась какая-то мысль, тоже пугающая, но зато гораздо более конкретная. И Юи позволила себе ее додумать.

Мысль была, по сути, простым вопросом: почему Юи помнит Эмиля только как врача, с которым она познакомилась в поместье Сакамаки? Другими словами, почему она не помнит Эмиля-охотника – прихожанина храма, в котором служил ее отец? Ведь Эмиль сказал, что с тех пор, как впервые увидел ее и влюбился, он якобы посещал все службы в их храме. Но их с отцом родной храм в соседнем городке – тот самый, который она помнила с детства, – был таким маленьким, что ей несложно было запомнить каждого прихожанина. Охотники приходили туда в обычной одежде, а не в форме, но Юи все равно знала их всех – отец ей рассказывал, кто из прихожан чем занимается. Этого мужчины она среди них не видела. Никогда.  
  
Некстати вспомнилось, что охотники на вампиров умеют стирать память. Но тут же в памяти всплыло и другое. Однажды к ним домой пришел старый охотник. Ей тогда было лет пять. Он рассказывал ей смешные истории и делал у нее перед самым лицом странные жесты – как будто то ли дирижировал, то ли «молнию» на сумке застегивал. А потом задавал ей вопросы по тем историям, которые рассказывал. Словно играл с ней в какую-то игру. И она охотно отвечала ему – ведь его рассказы были такие интересные!  
  
Но охотник хмурился, качал головой и приговаривал, обращаясь к ее отцу: «Нет, ее всё никак не берет…» Отец молча кивал в ответ, а потом вдруг сердито буркнул: «Ну еще бы, при таком сердце…» Юи спросила его тогда: «А что с моим сердцем?» И отец ответил: «Оно больное, очень больное…» Став постарше, Юи частично расшифровала для себя тот разговор и сообразила, что охотники не способны стереть ей память – их сила на нее не действует. Но при чем тут ее сердце, она тогда так и не поняла. Лишь в бытность свою у братьев Сакамаки она случайно узнала о том, что в ней таится сердце вампирессы, и это ей многое объяснило.

Однако сейчас это означало, что она может абсолютно доверять своим воспоминаниям. Она никогда не видела Эмиля до встречи у Сакамаки. Это точно. Выходит, что Эмиль ей солгал. Не бывал он у них в храме, и в нее, скорее всего, никогда не влюблялся… Тем не менее он сделал ей предложение. Значит, ему зачем-то нужен этот брак. Она нужна ему даже такая – беспомощная и неподвижная. Для чего же?  
  
Юи еще никогда не чувствовала себя такой одинокой. Она заплакала навзрыд, ничуть не заботясь о том, что ее могут услышать. Уйдя в себя и свои горести, она не услышала, как открылась дверь и в палату кто-то вошел. Когда утих очередной приступ рыданий, Юи открыла глаза и немного испугалась, увидев перед собой Эмиля и медсестру. Каменное лицо Эмиля было непроницаемо. Медсестра же, казалось, была насмерть перепугана. Поднос со стаканом воды в ее руках трясся мелкой дрожью.

\- Выпей это. Быстро! – обратился к Юи Эмиль деловито-командным тоном и сделал знак медсестре. Та проворно напоила Юи водой из стакана, что был на подносе. Вода имела отчетливый горький привкус, но Юи уже всё было безразлично. Она послушно выпила – и сердце у нее замерло от странного ощущения. Ее тело… начало оживать. Так, как «оживает» затекшая нога или рука. 

Эмиль подошел к Юи, забрал у нее с груди коробочку с кольцом, положил себе в карман и сказал: 

\- А теперь, как говорится, встань и ходи…

\- Я? – уставилась на него Юи, прижав руку к груди.

И тут до нее дошло: она может свободно двигаться! Паралич отступил.  
  
Юи осторожно пошевелила ногами и попыталась сесть. Медсестра бросилась было ей на помощь, но Юи быстро спустила ноги с кровати и поднялась самостоятельно. Однако, сделав несколько шагов, чуть не упала. Эмиль поддержал ее, но девушка невольно отстранилась от него. Врач сказал с холодной усмешкой:  
  
\- Сегодня твои желания исполняются быстрее, чем ты могла бы подумать. Ты хотела выздороветь – и вот ты здорова. Ты хотела вернуться к Сакамаки – и вот мы едем туда.

Юи уставилась на него, не веря своим ушам. А Эмиль негромко продолжал, насмешливо глядя ей прямо в глаза:

\- Ну, что так смотришь? Не было у тебя никакого паралича. И аварии с нами никакой не происходило. Причиной твоего состояния был вот этот чудо-состав. Мое изобретение. Между прочим, у него есть побочные эффекты. В ближайшие часы тебе будет очень плохо. Приступами. Но не бойся, это не смертельно. Пройдет.

\- Я не помню, как ты поил меня этим… – сквозь слезы прошептала Юи. – И как мы сюда попали – тоже не помню… А ведь мне невозможно стереть память: охотники пробовали – не вышло.  
  
\- Знаю, – ответил Эмиль. – Я многое о тебе знаю. Именно поэтому я и разработал один чудо-состав. Не этот, который вызывает паралич, а другой. У меня их много, вообще-то. Люблю химию. Видимо, наследственность сказывается… Так вот, тот состав действует на всех без исключения. Жаль только, временной диапазон действия невелик – можно стереть память максимум о нескольких предыдущих днях…

\- Я хочу все вспомнить! – крикнула Юи и снова заплакала, сев на кровать и уронив голову на колени.

Эмиль дождался, пока она успокоится, и ответил:

\- К сожалению, не все мои изобретения имеют антидоты. Отменить искусственный паралич я могу, но вернуть тебе воспоминания – нет. Да и зачем тебе те жалкие сутки? Их ты провела по большей части как сегодняшнее утро. То есть, лежа на кровати в позе мумии.

Юи, подняв голову, посмотрела на него с неприязнью, но ничего не сказала.  
  
\- Пошли. У нас мало времени, – сказал Эмиль. – Здесь нам больше оставаться нельзя. Эта клиника принадлежит церкви.  
  
\- И что же? – недоуменно спросила Юи. – Разве ты не охотник на вампиров?

\- Был, – сквозь зубы процедил Эмиль. – До сегодняшнего дня. 

Юи хотела было спросить его, но забыла, о чем именно: голову пронзила резкая боль. Комом к горлу подступила тошнота. Ноги стали ватными.

Она как в полусне покорно позволила вывести себя из палаты, почти волоком протащить по пустому коридору и такому же пустому двору и усадить в автомобиль. Хлопнула дверца машины. Головная боль, да и все прочие неприятные ощущения, исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились. Юи поняла: это побочные эффекты. Те самые, о которых говорил Эмиль. Значит, это будет повторяться…

Медсестра села рядом с ней, Эмиль – за руль. Лишь когда они отъехали довольно далеко от больницы, Юи решилась заговорить. 

\- Что происходит? Почему мы уехали оттуда? – осторожно спросила она. 

\- Ида сегодня утром кое-что узнала, – Эмиль кивнул на медсестру. – Случайно подслушала разговор главврача с церковником из комитета по надзору за охотниками. Они исключили меня из рядов охотников. И еще они очень боятся, что я женюсь на тебе, поэтому хотят тебя забрать. Они будут там с минуты на минуту. 

\- Я знаю, что охотникам нельзя жениться… – сказал Юи, перед которой забрезжила перспектива избавления от брака с этим человеком. – Но зачем тебе было бежать со мной? Ты мог бы просто отказаться от меня, и тебя простили бы.

\- Меня не простили бы, даже если бы я без сопротивления отдал им тебя.

\- Но почему? – пролепетала Юи.

\- Потому что дело не в том, охотник я или нет. Дело в том, кто я вообще такой.


	48. Перстень с морионом

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Рейдзи увидел, что в коридоре, у дверей «комнаты совета», его ждет Сю. Старший брат словно почувствовал, что письмо – именно ему! Рейдзи молча протянул ему конверт и, не останавливаясь, прошел в комнату, бесшумно прикрыв за собою дверь. Там он подошел к своему креслу, уселся и стал вместе с другими ждать, когда войдет Сю и что он скажет. На сердце Рейдзи словно лег тяжелый камень. Видимо, мрачные раздумья «второго наследника» полностью отражались на его лице: четверо младших братьев, хотя и выглядели не менее обеспокоенными, чем он сам, все же не посмели задать ему ни единого вопроса.

Наконец Сю вошел в «комнату совета» – с распечатанным письмом и конвертом в левой руке и остановился на пороге. Другая его рука была сжата в кулак. Братья внимательно смотрели на него. Стояла полная тишина.

Старший брат постоял еще немного, а потом неспешно двинулся вперед. Но не к своему желтому креслу, а к золотистому креслу Карла. Остальные потрясенно наблюдали, как он поднимается по ступенькам, крытым ковром, и садится на место отца. Неловко усевшись на самом краешке огромного кресла-трона, Сю опустил голову и негромко произнес:

\- Я должен вам сообщить кое-что… Отца… больше нет.

Аято и Райто, не сговариваясь, рявкнули: «Что?!» Субару громко кашлянул, словно поперхнулся. Канато тихо ахнул и заплакал, прижав к себе Тедди. И только Рейдзи словно окаменел в своем кресле – неподвижный, безмолвный.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем они смогли осмыслить услышанное и продолжить совещание. Сю разжал наконец правый кулак и показал братьям отцовский платиновый перстень с морионом. Это была фамильная реликвия, которую имел право носить только глава рода Сакамаки. Рейдзи хищно впился глазами в поблескивающий в руке Сю морион. Ему не хотелось видеть этот перстень на пальце Сю. Он и не увидел: старший брат снова сжал ладонь в кулак, так и не надев фамильную драгоценность.

\- Это прислали в письме. Наши тамошние собратья пишут, что смерть отца была обставлена как несчастный случай. Знаменитый политик и филантроп Сакамаки якобы погиб в автокатастрофе. Но вампир Сакамаки не мог так погибнуть! Мы, как и наши собратья, отлично понимаем, что это дело рук церкви. 

\- Мы умрем, но отомстим церковникам! – сказал Канато своему Тедди, яростно тряхнув ни в чем не повинного плюшевого медведя.

\- Умрем мы в любом случае. И очень скоро, – мрачно сказал Райто, и все посмотрели на него, но никто, даже Рейдзи, ничего ему не ответил.

\- Надень перстень! Теперь он твой по праву, – внезапно обратился Субару к Сю, и братья разом, как по команде, глянули на наследника рода.

Но Сю аккуратно сложил письмо и убрал его в конверт. Затем положил туда же перстень и поднялся с отцовского кресла. 

\- Это неправильно, – ответил Сю не только Субару, но и остальным, которые не отрываясь смотрели, как он прячет перстень в конверт. – Вы отлично знаете, что впервые его положено надевать на церемонии Принятия рода. А мы сейчас не можем себе позволить провести такую церемонию, потому что никого не можем к нам пригласить. Все наши здешние собратья уже наверняка знают, что с нами случилось. Где гарантия, что они не воспользуются случаем и не перебьют нас?

\- Они и без приглашения придут, если захотят убить нас… – бесцветным голосом проговорил Райто. – Если только церковники их не опередят.

\- Да, это так, – на удивление спокойно отозвался Сю. – Возможно, нам и вправду, как ты и сказал, недолго осталось. Но ведь мы все равно не можем этому противостоять. Единственный выход для нас сейчас – найти Юи, пока мы еще живы. Думайте все, как нам это сделать и с чего начать. 

\- Сначала нужно найти Эмиля, – с яростью в голосе произнес Аято. – И я это сделаю! Во что бы то ни стало!

\- Не стоит утруждаться, – раздался от дверей знакомый голос, и все братья Сакамаки повернулись туда. – Я уже тут.

В дверях «комнаты совета» стоял Эмиль. Он прошел вперед, и следом за ним в комнату вошли две девушки. Одна, в одежде медсестры, тоненькая и рыжеволосая, поддерживала другую, в больничной рубашке. Той, видимо, было очень плохо – она еле держалась на ногах, распущенные волосы падали вперед, закрывая лицо. Но даже несмотря на все это, в ней нетрудно было узнать Юи. 

Аято издал какой-то невнятный хриплый звук и кинулся к Юи. Сжал ее в объятьях – и вовремя: та стала оседать на пол, а у хрупкой медсестры не хватило бы сил ее удержать. Остальные братья столпились вокруг вошедших. Только Сю остался там, где стоял – на возвышении возле кресла Карла.

Повисла нехорошая тишина, и в этой тишине раздался сердитый шепот Канато:  
  
\- Тедди, да как этот проклятый докторишка посмел заявиться сюда?  
  
\- Хороший вопрос! – голос Райто звенел, как сталь.

Субару и Рейдзи молча придвинулись ближе к Эмилю – теперь они, фактически, обступили его и Иду с боков. Ида, вцепившись в рукав Эмиля, сжалась от испуга, но не сдвинулась с места, глядя во все глаза на четырех парней, наседавших на них. Эмиль обнял ее за плечи и прижал к себе. 

Аято с ними уже не было: взяв Юи на руки, он отнес ее к своему креслу и усадил туда. Или, лучше сказать, уложил. Сю со своего возвышения видел, как Аято склонился над девушкой, безуспешно пытаясь привести ее в чувство, как прижал к губам ее безвольную тонкую руку, уже не заботясь о том, что скажут братья… Сю пригляделся: да, все было так, как он и думал. Аято не кусал Юи – это был поцелуй.

Сю поглядел вправо: там, у двери, обстановка все более накалялась, однако гость почему-то не спешил нападать. Да и то, что Эмиль сам привел Юи обратно, было очень странным. Он явно пришел поговорить, а не сражаться. И Сю принял решение.

\- Думаю, нам есть что обсудить, – его властный голос раскатился по всей «комнате совета».  
  
Эмиль и Ида обернулись к нему, и на их лицах он прочитал надежду. Братья тоже, обернувшись, уставились на него – все, кроме Аято, который по-прежнему не отрывал глаз от Юи.

Сю опустился на трон Карла и велел братьям занять свои места. Раньше, чем он успел подумать, как рассадить гостей, Субару галантным жестом (Сю просто глазам своим не поверил!) пригласил Иду сесть в его собственное кресло, а когда та, после недолгого колебания, приняла приглашение, устроился рядом с ней на подлокотнике. Сю вздохнул с облегчением – неожиданная выходка Субару решила вопрос с размещением присутствующих. Эмилю он предложил занять свое собственное желтое кресло, и тот, уверенным шагом пройдя через всю комнату, сел, куда ему было указано. Сю с удовлетворением отметил, что Юи наконец-то пришла в сознание, а Аято, немного успокоившись, уселся на полу у ее ног.

Что ж, можно было начинать семейный совет. Может быть, последний в жизни их семьи.


	49. Две ветви одного рода

Юи медленно открыла глаза. Прямо перед ней, близко-близко, были зеленые глаза Райто, его рыжие кудри, но все это тонуло в какой-то странной дымке. Сердце Юи сбилось с ровного хода.

Однако туман в глазах и общая слабость – побочное воздействие секретного препарата Эмиля – отступали так же стремительно, как и возникли. Когда Юи полностью пришла в себя, она обнаружила, что над ней склонился не Райто, а Аято. И не сумела сдержать вздоха разочарования. Но судя по распустившейся на лице Аято счастливой улыбке, он расценил ее вздох как признак возвращения в сознание и ничего не заподозрил. А может, его самомнение отсекало любые подобные мысли еще на подходе.

Внезапно Аято отстранился от нее и медленно опустился куда-то вниз. Юи, наклонив голову, увидела, что он уселся на полу возле ее кресла. Ее кресла?! Да, она полусидела-полулежала в красивом и очень удобном красном кресле. Только тут до нее дошло, что все вокруг какое-то незнакомое – стены, портьеры, мебель... У стены напротив, на высоком золотистом троне – иным словом язык не повернулся бы назвать это кресло! – сидел Сю, скрестив длинные ноги.

Юи огляделась по сторонам – и тут же пожалела об этом. Все было такое яркое, начиная с разноцветных кресел! Слишком яркое! Вокруг нее, словно в призрачном хороводе, мелькали Эмиль, Ида, братья Сакамаки… Их пестрое мельтешение вызвало у Юи очередной приступ тумана в глазах и слабости во всем теле. Последнее, что запомнила Юи – это тревожный взгляд Райто, мельком брошенный на нее.  
  
Когда она снова вернулась в сознание, она по-прежнему удобно полулежала в кресле, а Аято все так же сидел у нее ног. Значит, остальные не заметили очередного приступа ее слабости. Никто не мельтешил вокруг. Было очень тихо, и в этой тишине звучал негромкий, но твердый голос Эмиля:  
  
\- Вы, наверное, уже спрашиваете себя, зачем я вам все это рассказываю – историю какой-то Каролины, жившей несколько веков назад… До того ли сейчас, когда на нас в любую минуту могут напасть церковники? Но я хочу, чтобы вы узнали кое-что – я ведь рассказал еще далеко не все. 

Юи повернулась вправо, на голос Эмиля. Тот сидел чуть поодаль, в желтом кресле, а между ним и Юи стояло синее кресло, в котором, опершись локтями на колени, а лбом –на сцепленные руки, сидел Рейдзи. Такая поза почти не давала возможности видеть его лица, но Юи видела его щеку. И эта щека была белая как мел. Юи решила, что ей это показалось – в конце концов, у Рейдзи был довольно светлый оттенок кожи. 

А Эмиль все не умолкал, хотя и говорил медленнее обычного – видимо, подбирая слова. Словно спешил сказать очень многое, но при этом боялся быть понятым неправильно.  
  
\- Почему я начал так издалека… В общем, как я уже сказал, Каролина – ваша дальняя родственница, родная сестра вашей прапрабабки Эмилии. Но если о потомках Эмилии вплоть до вашего поколения вы наверняка знаете всё – ну, или почти всё, то о потомках Каролины вам вряд ли известно хоть что-нибудь. 

\- А что, у нее были дети от того смертного? – с любопытством спросил Аято.

\- Были… – ответил глуховатый голос. Но это не был голос Эмиля.

Повисла напряженная пауза. Все присутствующие повернулись к Рейдзи, который выглядел так, словно очень сильно жалел о только что вырвавшемся у него слове.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – изумленно спросил Райто.

\- Тедди, похоже, Рейдзи нам чего-то не договаривает… – под эти слова возмущенного Канато мир вокруг Юи снова завертелся каруселью, а потом померк.

Когда завершился очередной приступ, и тьма перед глазами Юи вновь сменилась светом, девушке показалось, что прошла всего секунда. Но судя по очередному повороту шумного разговора вокруг, это было далеко не так…

\- А давайте вы попозже разберетесь между собой, кто из вас знал о Каролине, а кто нет! – в голосе Эмиля звенел металл. Шум возмущенных голосов стал тише. – Мне необходимо кое-что вам рассказать!

\- Успокойтесь все! Мы должны его выслушать, – негромкий голос Сю словно камнем придавил все звуки в комнате. В абсолютной тишине Эмиль продолжил свой рассказ.

\- Итак, ради своей любви моя прапрабабка Каролина добровольно отказалась от истинной силы и от своей расы. Она ушла в мир смертных, прочно обосновалась там, родила детей своему мужу… Но через несколько лет после свадьбы Каролины церковники внезапно решили расправиться с ней и ее семьей. Почему? Трудно сказать. Лично я вижу две причины. Во-первых, стало ясно, что дети Каролины унаследовали часть истинной силы, как и любые другие полукровки. А во-вторых, истинную силу можно было вернуть – и церковники знали об этом. Они не знали только деталей самого ритуала. Так или иначе, но они решили подло напасть на Каролину и ее семью. Однако Каролина была готова к нападению – она с помощью своего дяди Альберта вернула себе истинную силу и встретила убийц во всеоружии.

\- А как она узнала о том, что на нее готовится покушение? Ей было видение об этом? – спросил Сю.

\- Нет. Ее видения были неконтролируемыми и странными. И почти никогда не касались ближайшего будущего. А весть о том, что ее решили убить, ей передал один церковник.

\- Он предал своих? – потрясенно спросил Субару.

\- Да, – спокойно подтвердил Эмиль. – Как выяснилось, он был давно влюблен в Каролину. Когда убили ее мужа, а она, в свою очередь, перебила всех нападавших, на нее началась настоящая охота. И вот тогда этот человек – его звали Бертран – спрятал ее с детьми в одном из тайных церковных убежищ. А через несколько дней церковники убили Альберта и забрали книгу, куда он записывал собственные рецепты зелий. Там был и рецепт возвращения истинной силы. Церковники решили, что надежнее будет уничтожить эту книгу, чтобы она не досталась вампирам. Но Бертран спас книгу из огня. Подменил другим, похожим фолиантом. После этого он уже не мог оставаться в рядах служителей церкви – обман раскрылся, и его самого ждал костер за предательство. Вместе с Каролиной и ее детьми он скрылся из тех краев.

\- Как же эта книга оказалась в нашей библиотеке? – нетерпеливо спросил Аято. 

\- Перед тем, как навсегда уехать из родных мест, Каролина повидалась с сестрой и отдала ей книгу Альберта, – пояснил Эмиль. – Ведь жизнь Эмилии была относительно налаженной, а что ждало впереди Каролину? Полнейшая неизвестность. У Эмилии книга имела больше шансов уцелеть. И дневник свой Каролина отдала ей по той же причине. Это, конечно, не такой важный для всех вампиров документ, как книга Альберта, но все-таки наша семейная память. Каролине хотелось, чтобы это осталось в семье. Кто знает, может, она надеялась когда-нибудь вернуться… Кстати, дадите почитать?  
  
\- Да, конечно, – медленно, словно через силу, ответил Рейдзи, к которому обратился Эмиль. 

\- Получается, она дважды бежала со смертным! – в голосе Субару звучало неприкрытое изумление.

\- А почему бы и нет? – ответил Эмиль. – Жизнь – очень сложная штука… В те времена женщине – неважно, вампирессе или смертной – было не выжить без мужчины, без его заработка. Бертран и Каролина поженились. Он нашел себе занятие в миру, помог ей вырастить детей… Они прожили вместе больше десяти лет.

\- Так мало? – удивился Райто.

\- Для того времени – чуть ли не рекорд, – возразил Эмиль. – А потом почти всю семью выкосил очередной мор. Умер и сам Бертран, и их с Каролиной общий ребенок, и двое младших детей Каролины от первого брака. У нее остался лишь старший сын от первого брака – мой прадед.

\- Выходит, вы почти наполовину вампир? – спросил Сю.

\- Нет. Гораздо больше, чем наполовину.

\- Это как? – недоуменно спросил Аято.

\- А вот так, – слегка усмехнулся Эмиль. – В жилах моей матери, правнучки Каролины, текла изрядная толика вампирской крови. Ну а отец мой был чистокровным вампиром. Меня, кстати, назвали в честь него – по его собственному желанию. Моя мать исполнила эту его просьбу, хотя они и не состояли в официальном браке.  
  
\- То есть, они поженились уже после вашего рождения? – спросил Рейдзи.

\- Нет. Вскоре после моего рождения они окончательно расстались.

\- Значит, его тоже звали Эмилем? – задумчиво спросил Рейдзи.

\- Нет, – улыбнулся Эмиль, глядя почему-то не на Рейдзи, а на Сю. – Это имя я взял для маскировки. На самом деле я – Карл. А отца моего звали Карл Сакамаки.


	50. Жестокая исповедь

Услышав признание Карла-Эмиля, Юи подумала, что вот как раз сейчас было бы очень неплохо отключиться. Но побочный эффект от препарата отказывался возникать по ее прихоти, так что ей пришлось в полнейшем сознании созерцать все, что произошло дальше.

В гробовой тишине раздался истеричный вскрик Канато:

\- Да как ты смеешь! Грязный смертный, ты даже не похож на вампира!

До Юи не сразу дошло, что Канато обращался не к своему плюшевому медведю, а напрямую к собеседнику – видимо, глубокое потрясение разрушило искусственные скрепы, сковавшие несколько лет назад его мозг.

\- Точно! Сейчас мы не можем видеть, кто ты, и ты этим пользуешься! – заорал Аято.

Сю резко взмахнул рукой, и по его знаку вновь наступила тишина. После чего наследник Сакамаки спокойно спросил гостя:  
  
\- Чем вы докажете, что вы наш брат?

\- Всеми своими поступками, – ухмыльнулся Карл-Эмиль, но тут же посерьезнел. – Мои поступки действительно лучше всяких слов доказывают мою правоту. Если, конечно, знать, что за ними кроется. Дайте мне рассказать, у нас мало времени, и я не просто так пришел сюда! 

\- Вы действительно считаете, что времени у нас совсем мало? – спросил Сю.

\- Да. Они скоро явятся. Как только смогут поверить в то, что я направился именно сюда, как последний идиот. Это до них дойдет не сразу, конечно. Но в конце концов они все же поймут, что придти сюда – это самое умное, что я мог бы сделать. И пока они не пришли, мы должны кое-что успеть… Но для этого я вам сначала должен кое-что рассказать.

\- Говорите! – коротко бросил Сю.

\- Итак, как я уже сказал, я ваш родственник по обеим линиям – и отцовской, и материнской. Думаю, свой талант к химии и медицине я унаследовал ни от кого иного, как от моего знаменитого дальнего предка Альберта. Но сейчас речь не о нем, а о Каролине. Рассказы о ее пророческих видениях передавались в нашей семье из поколения в поколение. Так вот, среди них есть такое, которое напрямую касается нашего поколения.

\- Вот как? – не удержался Сю.

\- Именно! В одном из видений Каролине была показана семья некоего Карла Сакамаки, одного из потомков ее сестры. У этого Карла было несколько сыновей, причем из своего видения Каролина поняла, что в этой семье главенство в роду унаследует не обязательно самый старший из них.

\- А кто же? – порывисто перебил его Райто.

\- Тот, кто сумеет завоевать сердце «жертвенной невесты», присланной церковью этой семье. То есть, этой «жертвенной невесте» суждено стать настоящей невестой, другими словами – женой главы рода.

\- Все это очень интересно, но почему вы решили, что речь в пророчестве идет именно о нашем поколении? – спросил Сю.

\- Потому что в видении Каролины была показана внешность той жертвенной невесты, а также названо ее имя – Юи.

\- Что-о?! – возмущенно выдохнул Аято.

\- Продолжайте, – обратился Сю к гостю и сделал повелительный жест в сторону Аято, призывая к молчанию; младший брат не посмел возразить ему и послушно замолк.  
  
\- Скажу честно, все как есть – уже не время притворяться, – продолжал Карл-Эмиль. – Будучи незаконнорожденным старшим ребенком Карла Сакамаки, я с детства был настроен против вас всех. И считал, что именно я должен по праву возглавить род. Однако в ту пору я еще не связывал то самое пророчество Каролины с нашим поколением. Я получил медицинское образование и стал работать на церковь как врач и ученый, разрабатывая новые препараты. Но хоть я и люблю свою профессию, мне хотелось работать на церковь в ином качестве – вступить в ряды охотников на вампиров. Потому что я мечтал когда-нибудь убить вас, всех шестерых, и занять место, подобающее мне по праву рождения.

В «комнате совета» раздались угрожающие выкрики, но Сю вновь взмахнул рукой – и младшие Сакамаки неохотно умолкли. 

\- Оставьте при себе свои эмоции, – невозмутимо продолжал гость. – Если я все это говорю, значит, мне нечего терять. И все мы сейчас в одной лодке – уясните это себе наконец! Итак, церковники несколько раз отклоняли мои прошения, так как я им был гораздо нужнее как специалист в своей сфере, а солдат у них и без меня хватало. Но я был настойчив, и в конце концов получил полномочия охотника. Правда, работать в этом качестве мне приходилось нечасто: руководство настояло, чтобы я совмещал свою прежнюю работу с редкими охотничьими рейдами, раз уж мне так хочется служить церкви с оружием в руках. Меня это вполне устраивало. Я исподволь изучал семейство Сакамаки и ждал счастливой возможности убить вас всех. Мне казалось, что времени у меня на это предостаточно…  
  
\- И что же случилось потом? – ехидно спросил Райто.  
  
\- Все изменилось в тот день, когда я узнал, что вашей семье послана жертвенная невеста по имени Юи Комори… – ответил Карл-Эмиль. – Я понял, о каком поколении говорилось в пророчестве. И решил во что бы то ни стало добиться любви этой девушки, чтобы стать главой рода в обход всех вас. При таком раскладе мне вас даже убивать было не обязательно. Но увы, у меня не было ни малейшего шанса добраться до Юи, пока ее содержали тут, в вашем поместье. Против шестерых чистокровных мне было не выстоять, хотя я и сильнее многих полукровок. А драгоценное время утекало на глазах. Любой из вас мог завоевать ее сердце. Вы могли ее убить, наконец! Я уже почти отчаялся, но тут судьба сделала мне неожиданный подарок. 

\- Кажется, я догадываюсь, какой… – ледяным голосом сказал Рейдзи, покосившись на Райто.

\- Да, именно, – усмехнулся гость. – От товарищей-охотников я случайно узнал, что барьер в одном из загородных храмов передал особый, очень редкий сигнал. Такой сигнал поступает, когда барьер пересекает вампир, лишенный истинной силы. Сам вампир при этом ничего не ощущает. Я бы не обратил внимания на этот случай, если бы один из охотников не обмолвился, что выследил этого вампира, и тот оказался из клана Сакамаки.

\- Твою же мать, а… – тихо пробормотал Райто.  
  
Карл-Эмиль, словно не слыша, невозмутимо продолжал:

\- Я предупредил охотников, чтобы в дальнейшем мне незамедлительно докладывали обо всех таких случаях, так как подобные вампиры нужны мне в качестве подопытных для исследований. В тот раз вампиру, несмотря на то, что он нарушил Договор, дали уйти, чтобы узнать, кто он и откуда, а также проверить, нет ли в его гнезде других таких же. Что же касается поимки… Охотники надеялись, что неполноценный вампир, которому удалось нарушить барьер безо всякого вреда для себя, воодушевится этим и захочет снова где-нибудь пересечь его. Ведь вампиры не знают об особом сигнале барьера.

Райто при этих словах тихо застонал от бессильной ярости. А Карл-Эмиль, вновь сделав вид, что не ничего слышит, продолжил свой рассказ:

\- Эта «наживка» сработала. Вскоре тот же самый вампир вновь полез через барьер – теперь уже в монастыре. И он был не один. С ним был еще один, также лишенный истинной силы. На сей раз их должны были схватить – живыми или мертвыми. Но охотники упустили обоих: тот, второй вампир, спас и себя, и его. А вторгнуться в их жилище без санкции сверху охотники не рискнули. Я поначалу сильно огорчился, что лично не присутствовал там – уверен, от меня бы вы не ушли. Но потом мне рассказали, что оба вампира получили тяжелые ранения, и я понял, что это мой шанс.

\- Вы выследили меня, когда я шел в больницу? – мрачно спросил Рейдзи.

\- Да. Выследил и опередил, – нагло улыбнулся Карл-Эмиль. – Прикинулся врачом той самой больницы и таким образом получил доступ в ваш дом. Здесь я узнал, что вы, все шестеро, лишены истинной силы. И сообщил об этом церковникам. Они решили уничтожить всех вас, включая Юи. Но я объяснил им, что «жертвенная невеста» с сердцем вампирессы – ценный объект для моих исследований, и настаивал на том, чтобы оставить ее в живых. В итоге ее решили отозвать, причем исполнение этой операции поручили мне. Ведь к тому времени я уже успел завоевать ее расположение…  
  
\- Ни хрена подобного! – рявкнул Аято.

Услышав его голос, Юи словно очнулась от гипноза, в который ее погрузила речь Карла-Эмиля. Только сейчас она поняла, что все это время, сама того не замечая, плакала – беззвучно и безостановочно.


	51. Еще одни родственные узы

\- Не останавливайтесь. Сами же говорите, что времени у нас почти не осталось, – обратился Сю к бывшему церковнику, который замолк и нахмурился после выкрика Аято.

\- О, разумеется, – встрепенулся Карл-Эмиль. – Так вот, после того как я увез Юи из вашего дома, я поместил ее в местную церковную больницу. В этом заведении у меня была почти неограниченная власть. Здесь мне предстояло окончательно добиться любви Юи. Я решил, что благодарность за спасение – отличная основа для будущих чувств, и потому испытал на ней некоторые препараты. В результате она была временно обездвижена, но при этом считала, что ее паралич – следствие автомобильной аварии, в которую мы с ней якобы попали. Для полноты картины я даже состряпал себе гипс на руку. Мой план был таков: изображая влюбленного врача, делающего все для исцеления любимой, продержать ее какое-то время обездвиженной, чтобы она прониклась безнадежностью такого состояния, а потом потихоньку применить к ней другой препарат, отменяющий искусственный паралич. А ей при этом сказать, что изобрел какое-то чудо-лекарство и таким образом, мол, поднял ее на ноги… После этого можно было бы сразу делать предложение – не думаю, чтобы я встретил отказ. 

\- Значит, я многого не знала… Как ты мог? – дрожащий женский голос прозвучал так неожиданно, что все обернулись и посмотрели на рыженькую медсестру.

Но Карла-Эмиля ее слова ничуть не смутили.   
  
\- Позвольте представить вам мою сводную сестру Иду! – заявил он. – Когда мне было одиннадцать лет, моя мать вышла замуж за смертного, у которого была маленькая дочь. Мы с Идой росли душа в душу. Даже профессию она выбрала благодаря мне. И сейчас мне это очень пригодилось! В больнице Ида ухаживала за Юи и внушала ей то, что мне было нужно.

При этих его словах Ида горько расплакалась.

\- Не плачь, сестренка! – примирительно сказал Карл-Эмиль. – Это же было ради нас с тобой, для нашего будущего. Если бы я стал главой рода, я смог бы лучше защищать тебя от таких, как я. А сейчас я и так стараюсь исправить все, что натворил – для этого и рассказываю все своим… братьям. Перестань, перестань…

Со своего возвышения Сю, которого теперь уже мало что могло удивить, заметил, как Субару осторожно похлопал девушку по плечу. Та подняла к нему заплаканное лицо, а Субару, наклонившись, что-то прошептал ей на ухо. 

\- А теперь, может, перейдете к главному? – спросил Сю у гостя, и Юи подивилась его выдержке. – Почему вы решили вернуть нам Юи? И даже не побоялись явиться сюда лично?

\- Бояться я сейчас должен не вас, – криво усмехнулся тот. – И главное тут вовсе не это. Но как скажете… Расскажу все до конца. Итак, мой план насчет Юи провалился. Нет, сам по себе он был хорош, но многое пошло не так. Это моя вина, моя ошибка в расчетах… Я думал, что церкви не известно, что мой отец – вампир. И уж тем более что это – сам Карл Сакамаки. Они с матерью тщательно скрывали свою недолгую связь. Но как выяснилось, я ошибался. Ида подслушала разговор моего руководства – они хотели убить меня. Немедленно. И я вынужден был бежать, вместе с Идой и Юи. Оказывается, там всё знали – и про моего отца, и даже про пророчество Каролины… Церковная верхушка вела свою игру против Карла Сакамаки. Они давно охотились за ним и в конце концов убили.

Его слова прервал тихий плач Канато, который склонился на подлокотник кресла, уткнувшись лицом в Тедди, как в подушку. Худенькие плечи Канато горестно вздрагивали. Карл-Эмиль посмотрел на него, вздохнул и сказал:

\- Кстати, это спасло жизнь вам шестерым – точнее, отсрочило вашу смерть: без Карла вы церковникам не страшны, в своем в нынешнем состоянии. Конечно, потом они от вас все равно бы избавились, но пока что это было не к спеху. Зато со мной после смерти отца всё вышло ровно наоборот. До тех пор, пока был жив отец, церковь, скорее всего, закрывала бы глаза на мой брак с Юи, даже несмотря на пророчество. Ведь главой клана был старший Карл Сакамаки, и даже если бы я женился на Юи, до меня очередь возглавить клан дошла бы еще очень не скоро. Но после смерти отца я сразу стал для церкви кандидатом номер один на отстрел…  
  
\- Вы сказали, что без отца мы им не страшны… Что вы имели в виду? – напряженным голосом спросил Рейдзи.

\- Карл знал рецепт восстановления истинной силы. Ему об этом рассказала моя мать. У нас в семье история Каролины в подробностях передавалась из поколения в поколение, и мы знали, каким образом моя прапрабабка вновь стала вампирессой.

\- А мы-то, идиоты, скрывали от отца то, что случилось… – горестно вздохнул Аято.

Карл-Эмиль посмотрел на него с сочувствием:

\- Думаю, поэтому его и постарались убить именно сейчас – чтобы он не успел спасти всех вас. А меня они использовали для того, чтобы выманить Юи отсюда и окончательно лишить вас надежды на исцеление. Потому что единственный способ восстановить истинную силу для вас напрямую связан с Юи.

\- Мы в курсе, – с торжествующей ухмылкой сказал Райто.

\- А, ну да – книга Альберта… – сказал с едва заметным разочарованием Карл-Эмиль. – В общем, для чего я вам все это объяснял… Я решил загладить свою вину перед вами. Хотел сообщить вам рецепт восстановления истинной силы. Но вы его и так знаете, оказывается. Ну тогда, по крайней мере, я возвращаю вам Юи. Чтобы вы вновь стали полноценными вампирами. Возможно, что после этого вы меня убьете – да вы меня и сейчас убили бы с удовольствием. Но там, на той стороне, меня убьют с еще большим удовольствием. И не только меня, но и Иду. Потому что она слишком много знает. И просто потому, что она – моя сестра, пусть даже сводная. Но здесь у Иды есть шанс, даже если меня убьют. Она вам ничего плохого не сделала.

\- Никто ее не тронет, – низкий голос Субару звучал угрожающе.

\- Да мы и не собирались! – фыркнул Райто.

\- Вас самого мы тоже не тронем, – заявил Сю. – По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вы сами вновь не выступите против нас.

\- Я буду сражаться с ними на вашей стороне. Считайте, что таким образом я попытаюсь искупить свою вину перед вами, – твердо заявил Карл-Эмиль. – Если выживу – заберу Иду, и мы навсегда исчезнем из этих мест. Может, я поумнел слишком поздно, но мне больше не хочется всех этих разборок. И титул главы клана мне не нужен. Хочу только спокойной жизни для себя и для Иды. Больше ничего. А теперь – давайте, приступайте. Вы же знаете, что надо делать, да? Юи вам не откажет… 

\- Конечно, – подтвердила Юи. Слезы ее высохли, она была полна решимости.


	52. Брошь с белой розой

\- И кто будет первым? – негромко спросил Рейдзи.

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое первым нарушил Субару.

\- По старшинству, – буркнул он.

Рейдзи на какой-то миг нахмурился, но больше ничем не выказал своего неудовольствия – его лицо тут же приобрело прежнее невозмутимое выражение.

\- А что я должна буду делать? – спросила Юи.

\- Каждый из нас должен будет отпить по три капли твоей крови, – сказал Сю. – Для того, чтобы мы вновь стали вампирами. Ты же не против этого, да?

\- Не против, – мотнула головой Юи. – А как…

Сю правильно понял ее невысказанный вопрос: каким образом получить эту кровь? Ведь они сейчас не могут выдвигать зубы для вампирского укуса.

\- Тебе нужно будет просто уколоть чем-нибудь палец. Иголкой, например. Три капли – это же немного. 

\- Поняла! – кивнула Юи. – Только у меня нет иголки… И булавки тоже нет.

\- Может, брошка какая-нибудь есть? – спросил Аято.  
  
Юи, встав с кресла, оглядела свой наряд – измятую больничную рубашку – и грустно улыбнулась.

\- Я хотел сказать, не при тебе, а где-нибудь в твоей комнате! – вспыхнув, выпалил Аято. 

\- Нет у меня брошки… – прошептала Юи, потупившись. 

\- У меня есть! Хотите?

Юи подняла голову. Перед ней стояла Ида. Отведя в сторону воротник медицинского халата, она показала Юи маленькую эмалевую брошь в виде белой розы, стягивающую вырез блузки. Юи робко протянула к ней руку. Ида отцепила брошь и вручила ей.

\- Давай, Юи! – ободряюще сказал Карл-Эмиль. – Это не страшно. Всего восемнадцать капель.

\- Пятнадцать, – раздался вдруг голос Субару.

\- Не понял… – повернулся к нему Аято. – Это еще почему?  
  
\- Потому что мне свою кровь даст не Юи, а Ида, – заявил Субару и хозяйским жестом положил ладони на плечи Иды. 

\- Что-о? – в голос воскликнули Аято и Карл-Эмиль.

\- Что слышали, – отрезал Субару. – Она мне сама пообещала.

\- Это моя часть нашего общего долга, братик… – тихо сказала Ида, обращаясь к Карлу-Эмилю.

\- Ты никому ничего не должна! – рявкнул Карл-Эмиль.

\- У нас с тобой все общее. И долги тоже, – непреклонно ответила ему сестра.

\- Быстро же вы спелись… – насмешливо протянул Аято, глядя на Иду и Субару. Оба слегка покраснели и ничего ему не ответили.

\- Может, начнем уже? – равнодушным тоном спросил Рейдзи. 

Памятуя о том, как тяжело проходило лишение истинной силы, братья Сакамаки, приняв кровь Юи, поначалу вслушивались в себя, с невольным опасением ожидая чего-то еще более страшного, чем в тот раз. Но обратный процесс оказался гораздо более простым и быстрым – по крайней мере, чисто внешне с ними ничего не произошло. Да и по ощущениям ничего особенного не было. Рейдзи, например, попробовал выдвинуть глазные зубы – и это внезапно получилось. Так просто и естественно, словно и не было этих страшных недель непривычного бессилия. У других братьев все было точно так же.

Один только Субару не вслушивался в свои ощущения – он слушал Иду и никак не мог с нею наговориться. Сидя рядом с ней на подлокотнике кресла, он бережно держал в ладонях ее руку – ту самую, с пальца которой только что слизал три капли крови. Карл-Эмиль не спускал с этой парочки тяжелого взгляда, но молчал и не вмешивался. 

\- Получилось! – радостно заорал Аято. – Все опять как было!

\- Ну что ж, братья… – далеко не так радостно промолвил Рейдзи. – Силу мы себе вернули. Теперь давайте решим, как нам поступить с этим охотником.

Карл-Эмиль сверкнул на него глазами и сжал кулаки. Он уже хотел сказать что-то, но тут Сю, резко повернувшись к Рейдзи, жестким тоном произнес:

\- Он наш брат. И он доверился нам. Мы на одной стороне. Ты меня хорошо понял, Рейдзи?

\- Кстати, Рейдзи… – капризно протянул Канато. – Мы тут только что выяснили, что ты, оказывается, многое знал о Каролине…

«Второй наследник» так и замер. Нервы у него зазвенели туго натянутой струной. Он понял, что простой констатацией факта самый ушлый из сыновей Корделии не ограничится. Но что же именно стало известно проклятому медведеносцу? Да, конечно, он, Рейдзи, только что самым глупым образом проговорился в беседе с Карлом-Эмилем, что знал о судьбе Каролины. Однако это еще ни о чем не говорит. Знать о существовании Каролины и даже о некоторых деталях ее судьбы совсем не значит иметь представление о ее главном для них пророчестве. Чертов Канато ни за что не сможет доказать, что Рейдзи знал о том пророчестве и хотел завоевать Юи только для себя! Нет, у него просто не может быть таких фактов! 

\- Тедди, помнишь, как мы шли по коридору? – медовым голосом обратился Канато к своему медведю, и у Рейдзи от этой, в общем-то, привычной картины мороз пробежал по коже. Во-первых, за последние полчаса он уже почти привык считать, что Канато исцелился от своей идиотской привычки беседовать с игрушкой – и видеть, что на самом деле ничего не изменилось, было неприятно. А во-вторых, Рейдзи, кажется, догадался, какой коридор имеет в виду Канато… Страх и гнев одновременно охватили его, а Канато тем временем продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало:

\- Западный коридор, где мы с тобою как-то гуляли… Помнишь, Тедди?

У Рейдзи упало сердце. Пугающая догадка пронзила его мозг. Медведь ответил юному хозяину традиционным молчанием, зато один из братьев хозяина молчать не стал.

\- Это там, где кабинет Рейдзи? – заинтересовался Аято. – И что вы там увидели? Ну, давай, Канато, не тяни кота за хвост!

\- Не столько увидели, сколько услышали… – снисходительно уточнил Канато. – Там пахло вишневым пирогом.

\- И что? – с заметным разочарованием спросил Аято – он ожидал более впечатляющего продолжения.

\- Мы с Тедди зашли к Рейдзи – попросить вишневого пирога… – растягивал наслаждение Канато, видя, как мучительно напряжен «второй наследник», как он ждет удара.

Настала тишина. Аято, почти потерявший интерес к этой странной истории, даже и не подумал задать очередной наводящий вопрос. Карл-Эмиль внимательно слушал, силясь понять, в чем дело, но тоже молчал. Субару перешептывался с Идой, забыв обо всем на свете, а Юи откинулась на спинку кресла и, казалось, ушла в свои мысли. Рейдзи застыл как соляной столп. Не считая его, только Сю и Райто, кажется, понимали, куда клонит Канато, но и они молчали, так что тому пришлось продолжить свой рассказ после эффектной паузы.

\- Так вот, это был не пирог. Да, Тедди? Ты же это помнишь? Это был напиток. В граненом кубке.

\- Ты отпил оттуда, да? – не выдержали нервы у Рейдзи. – Да как ты посмел войти в мою комнату!

\- Могу признаться, что впоследствии не раз пожалел об этом, если тебя это утешит, – с притворным смирением произнес Канато, но глаза его злобно сверкнули. – Тот глоток стоил мне истинной силы. И не только мне, кстати говоря…

\- Ах, вот оно что… Вот, значит, как ты попался! – ехидно протянул Райто, но осекся, глянув на выражение лица Канато.

\- Мы и так знаем, что своей большой проблемой были обязаны очередному эксперименту Рейдзи, – прохладным тоном сказал Сю. – У тебя есть что добавить, Канато? 

\- Есть, – подтвердил Канато. – Я тут вот что подумал… Это так называемое лекарство для Юи – а точнее, приворотное зелье, как нам признался Рейдзи – оно ведь было заготовлено заранее, не так ли? Ведь мы с Тедди попробовали его до того, как Рейдзи сказал, что Юи больна. Интересно, как он ухитрился подгадать с этим зельем прямо к ее болезни?

\- Может, потому, что сам и вызвал эту болезнь? – задумчиво произнес Карл-Эмиль.  
  
Канато с интересом глянул на него и продолжил свою мысль, вновь адресуясь к Тедди:

\- В общем, ни за что не поверю, что Рейдзи знал о Каролине и при этом не знал о пророчестве. А если знал о пророчестве, значит, хотел заполучить Юи не из любви к ней, как он нам тогда расписывал, а чтобы стать главой рода.  
  
Карл-Эмиль рассмеялся.

\- Ну, ты даешь, родственничек… – насмешливо обратился он к Рейдзи. – Разве ты не знаешь, что вызванное таким образом чувство не является полноценным?

\- То есть? – с любопытством спросил Сю.

\- Другими словами, оно не было бы засчитано для пророчества… Все усилия Рейдзи были заведомо бесполезными.

\- А твой препарат для паралича был честнее, что ли? – прищурившись, прошипел Аято. 

\- У меня было несколько больше шансов, скажем так… Любовь, выросшая из благодарности – довольно частое явление, – спокойно ответил Карл-Эмиль. – Но я тоже проиграл эту битву. И честно это признаю.

Рейдзи устало опустился в свое кресло. Ему нечего было сказать.


	53. Схватка в «комнате совета»

В наступившей тишине слышались только тихие всхлипывания Юи. Аято гладил ее по волосам, но она была безутешна. Райто, стоя рядом с креслом, в котором она полулежала, смотрел на нее не отрываясь, но больше ничем не проявлял своих чувств.

Наконец Юи затихла – не столько успокоившись, сколько устав плакать. И тут же по-вампирски обостренный слух всех мужчин в комнате уловил еле слышные шорохи на первом этаже.

\- Идут! – Сю поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте. Рейдзи и трое близнецов, неуловимым движением вскочив с мест, встали по обеим сторонам двери. Карл-Эмиль и Субару так же молниеносно подлетели к окнам, причем Карл-Эмиль лишь ненамного уступал чистокровному брату в ловкости и проворстве движений.

Тихие осторожные шаги в коридоре были все ближе – теперь их могли слышать даже Юи и Ида.

\- Всего-навсего четверо? – криво усмехнулся Райто. – Дешево же они нас ценят…

\- Там, внизу, еще трое, – отозвался Субару.

\- А, ну тогда ладно… – развеселился Райто, чудовищным ударом сбивая с ног первого из охотников, осторожно приоткрывшего дверь в «комнату совета».

В следующую секунду в помещение ввалились еще трое людей в широкополых черных шляпах. В малой гостиной сразу стало очень тесно. И очень шумно. Дерущиеся расшвыривали противников и мебель. Кресла Сю и Рейдзи, стоявшие ближе других к двери, тут же оказались в противоположных углах друг от друга, опрокинутые вверх тормашками. 

Хотя беспорядочная схватка между хозяевами и незваными гостями бушевала прямо в центре «комнаты совета», один из церковников заметил-таки Иду, которая пряталась за креслом Субару, самым дальним от входа – и ринулся к ней. Охотники знали, что она не вампир и даже не полукровка, а человек, но им были не нужны свидетели расправы с неполноценными вампирами.

Ида, застывшая от ужаса, навсегда запомнила, как широкая спина Субару заслонила ее от того жуткого человека в широкополой шляпе. Убедившись, что Ида в безопасности, Субару поспешно вернулся в гущу драки, на помощь братьям. Осторожно выглянув из-за кресла, Ида увидела, что человек, который хотел ее убить, лежит на полу, вывернув голову под неестественным углом. Его шляпа валялась рядом.

Юи смотрела на схватку братьев Сакамаки с охотниками, сидя в кресле Аято – прямехонько в эпицентре событий, словно в театральной ложе у самой сцены. Ноги не держали ее. На нее никто и не думал нападать – судя по всему, церковникам она была нужна живой. Самой же ей было все равно, убьют ее или нет – слишком уж много всего свалилось на нее за последнее время. Единственное, чего она хотела – это чтобы выжил он. Тот, кто был ей нужен больше всех здесь. Да что там – больше всех на свете! Только сейчас она отчетливо поняла, кто это. 

Аято, злобно рыча и ругаясь, расшвыривал нападавших, а те не оставались в долгу – что в натиске, что в оскорблениях. Субару дрался молча, шел на противников медведем, тогда как Сю словно порхал между охотниками, раздавая множество быстрых ударов. Канато предпочитал заходить к противнику со спины. Он сражался одной рукой, другой прижимая к животу верного Тедди. Но эта ограниченная подвижность с лихвой возмещалась ловкостью движений самого хрупкого из вампиров Сакамаки. Рейдзи двигался легко, хотя и не слишком быстро – в его движениях была какая-то церемонная неторопливость, словно он и в пылу сражения пекся об этикете. Но по тому, какой след он оставлял в гуще дерущихся, становилось ясно, что хорошие манеры не помеха хорошему бою.

Один из нападавших, наиболее плотный по телосложению и, кажется, самый старший по возрасту, неуловимым зигзагообразным движением подскочил к Карлу-Эмилю с коротким клинком в руке. Тот, занятый единоборством с другим охотником, вовремя не среагировал – и потому рухнул как подкошенный. Молча, без единого звука. Вскрик Иды, который тоже видела это, долетел до Юи, как сквозь туман. 

Еще один церковник, высокий и худой, давно потерявший в пылу схватки свою широкополую шляпу, избрал своей целью Райто. Тот, видимо, еще не до конца восстановился после полученных ран и потому двигался медленнее других – даже медленнее, чем Карл-Эмиль. Но на пути охотника встал Аято: он закрыл собою брата – и упал к его ногам после удара, который не успел предотвратить, но принял на себя. Юи глядела на это, широко распахнув глаза. Райто, рванувшись из последних сил, прикончил высокого – и сам рухнул на его труп. Юи замерла и перестала дышать. Окружающий мир для нее померк. Просто перестал существовать.

Охотников к этому моменту оставалось всего трое. И умерли они одновременно. В краткой рукопашной с одним из них, невысоким и чернявым, победил Рейдзи. Субару нанес удар страшной силы другому, светловолосому и мускулистому – удар, после которого охотник уже не встал. Старший из охотников – тот самый, который убил Карла-Эмиля, – тем же зигзагообразным неуловимым движением, которое Юи уже видела, устремился к Канато. Блеснул клинок, вонзившись в плюшевый живот Тедди. Канато покачнулся, но удержался на ногах. В тот же миг тонкая рука Сю перехватила мощную руку церковника с зажатым в ней клинком и, подчинив ее своей силе, направила клинок в грудь самому охотнику. Тот зарычал, пронзив себя собственным кинжалом, а потом, хрипя, обмяк и осел на пол. 

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Юи невидящим взглядом уставилась на пол, где у ее ног валялся Тедди с распоротым животом и полуоторванной лапой.


	54. «Принимаю твое решение»

Юи положила на надгробие букет алых роз. Аято любил их. Он любил все яркое. Даже удивительно, как его угораздило полюбить ее, Юи – такую скромную, бесцветную…

Она покосилась на соседнюю плиту. Там лежал букет белых роз. Ида каждый день навещала могилу сводного брата. Субару всегда сопровождал ее – иногда ждал у выхода из склепа, а иногда заходил туда вместе с нею. Поколебавшись немного, Юи взяла из своего букета одну алую розу и положила ее на соседнее надгробие. Аято не обидится: теперь ему с Карлом-Эмилем делить нечего.

Вздохнув, девушка направилась к выходу. У двери склепа ее ждал Райто. Их пальцы сплелись. Райто прижал ее к стене и впился в губы требовательным поцелуем. Он даже сейчас ревновал ее к брату и стремился лишний раз доказать если не покойному Аято, то хотя бы самому себе, что Юи наконец-то досталась ему. 

Вокруг благоухали кусты роз самых разных оттенков – совсем как раньше. Юи думала, что сад поместья уже больше не восстановится после смерти Карла Сакамаки, ведь именно его чары поддерживали здесь красоту. Но к ее огромному изумлению, после той страшной схватки в «комнате совета» сад, словно напитавшись невидимыми соками, начал стремительно возрождаться. Вместо высохших кустов вырастали и распускались новые, и поместье приобрело былую роскошь.

Юи виделось во всем этом нечто мрачное, словно саду для возрождения не хватало только крови Аято и Карла-Эмиля – и получив ее, он воскрес. Свое мнение она держала при себе и ни с кем им не делилась.

Но если бы она заговорила об этом с Рейдзи, то он сумел бы ее успокоить на этот счет. Более других братьев разбирающийся в истории рода, он понимал, что сад поместья, символизирующий его хозяйку, возрождается сам по себе потому, что здесь наконец-то появилась она – истинная хозяйка рода. Кто это, сомневаться не приходилось – конечно же, Юи, чья судьба наконец определилась. А вот кого считать хозяином, на этот вопрос пока никто не мог ответить однозначно. Это должна была решить сегодняшняя церемония Принятия рода. 

Сам Рейдзи пока не понял, как толковать этот знак судьбы, то есть возрождение зачарованного сада. Из них из всех Юи совершенно однозначно выбрала Райто. Но ведь Райто не может возглавить род! Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока живы двое старших – Сю и Рейдзи. И как же тогда быть с пророчеством? 

После схватки в «комнате совета» и двойных похорон Рейдзи вынужден был признаться братьям, что он действительно давно знал о пророчестве Каролины. Но это, кажется, уже никого не интересовало. Райто был целиком поглощен своим романом с Юи, а Субару никого не замечал, кроме Иды. Рейдзи понимал, что оба младших брата искали в этих отношениях не только наслаждения, но и утешения в горестях. Канато полностью ушел в себя после гибели Аято и почти не выходил из своей комнаты. Сю, наоборот, почти всегда был на виду. Но всегда спокойный и немногословный, сейчас он словно превратился в ледяную статую. Подступать к нему с расспросами никто не рисковал. Так что Рейдзи ничего не оставалось, кроме как терпеливо ждать церемонии Принятия рода. И вот этот час, наконец, наступил.

Закатные лучи играли на золоченой отделке отцовского кресла, которое сейчас занимал Сю. Платиновый перстень с морионом, знак власти рода, старший брат держал в ладонях, перекатывая его из одной в другую, словно бессознательно. Рейдзи не отрывал глаз от перстня: «Ну же, Сю, почему ты медлишь! Или хочешь подольше всех нас помучить?» Неторопливость Сю в этом важном вопросе действительно смотрелась странно. Особенно если учесть, что по единодушному решению всех братьев, посторонних на церемонии не было. Не считая Иды, конечно – но ей, судя по всему, недолго оставалось быть посторонней для семьи Сакамаки.

Наконец Сю приступил к церемонии. Объявление имени нового главы рода было ее основным этапом. Но до этого все, кто имел право занять это место и находились в очереди наследования, должны были официально подтвердить свой отказ от формального предложения стать главой рода, которое им делал старший наследник в роду. Таким образом, этот этап церемонии был призван не только лишний раз продемонстрировать окружающим линию наследования, но и послужить своего рода присягой на верность.

Но никаких «окружающих», как уже говорилось, в «комнате совета» сейчас не было, а линию наследования все присутствующие и так отлично знали, поскольку каждый из них, кроме Иды и Юи, являл собой одну из ее ступеней. Так что этот этап церемонии для них сводился только к присяге на верность. Эта старинная формальность в данном случае была формальностью вдвойне. Никто в их семье сейчас не нуждался в столь пышных подтверждениях верности. Гибель Аято, а также недавно приобретенного (и так быстро утраченного) единокровного брата Карла-Эмиля сплотила братьев Сакамаки сильнее любых родовых церемоний. 

По традиции, к ответу-присяге члены рода призывались, начиная с самого младшего. Учитывая пророчество Каролины, братья Сакамаки должны были сейчас отрекаться не только от права возглавить род, но и от женитьбы на Юи.

Первым Сю вызвал Субару. Заметив, что самый младший из братьев подошел к креслу старшего наследника не один, а вдвоем с Идой, Рейдзи в недоумении приподнял бровь. А когда Субару стал отвечать на сделанное ему Сю формальное предложение стать главой рода, глаза Рейдзи широко распахнулись от удивления. Не веря своим ушам, «второй наследник» слушал, как Субару произносит, наверное, самую длинную речь в своей жизни.

Обнимая любимую девушку за плечи, Субару рассказал всем, что спас ее от церковников, поразившись ее хрупкости. Его сердце тронули ее огромные серые глаза – точно такие же, как у Кристы. Брошь в виде белой розы, которую Ида предоставила для обряда возвращения им всем истинной силы, стала для него, сына Белой розы, знаком судьбы. В тот момент он окончательно понял: Ида – это и есть его счастье. А Юи он любит как сестру, и от женитьбы на ней отказывается.

Быстро придя в себя от избытка откровенности, которой их самый младший братец никогда до этого не страдал, Рейдзи с удовлетворением подумал: «Ну что ж, один отпал!» Однако Субару еще не закончил свою исповедь. И прежде чем он это сделал, тонким бровям Рейдзи еще не раз пришлось взлететь вверх от изумления. 

Субару не только подтвердил свой отказ немедленно занять пост главы рода – он сообщил также, что хочет покинуть сообщество вампиров. И что отныне намерен защищать людей, так как они слабы. 

\- Уж не в охотники ли ты собрался? – Рейдзи так и не смог определить, сколько в этих словах Райто было неуместной иронии, а сколько – реального опасения.

\- Я по горло сыт распрями с церковью, – твердо ответил Субару, искоса бросив взгляд на Иду. – Думаю, меня без проблем примут в ряды полиции. Я сильный, ловкий, и раны у меня быстро затягиваются. Смогу стать полезным для людей. Разумеется, никто из них не будет знать, что я не человек.

\- А я думал, ты пойдешь в спортсмены… – тихо сказал Канато. И Рейдзи вновь удивился. Поражал не столько тот факт, что Канато обратился к кому-то напрямую (само по себе это было неудивительно, ведь небрежно заштопанный Тедди лежал на постели в комнате Канато – тот больше не таскал его везде с собой), сколько отчетливо прозвучавшая в его словах интонация поддержки. Неужели он радуется уходу Субару к людям? Более того, он, кажется, знал об этом заранее! Нет, мир определенно сошел с ума…

\- Принимаю твое решение, – традиционные слова древней церемонии прозвучали из уст Сю как самая теплая братская поддержка. Что, и этот рад безумному решению Субару? Однако со старшим наследником спорить было бы гораздо труднее, чем с любым другим из братьев. И Рейдзи, который уже хотел было резко выразиться по этому поводу, оставил свое возмущение при себе.


	55. Новые коллекции и новый Тедди

Наследник рода поднял голову и ясным, звонким голосом назвал имя Канато. Четвертый из братьев Сакамаки неторопливо поднялся, медленно подошел к креслу главы рода, стоявшему на возвышении с двумя ступеньками, и… уселся на верхнюю ступеньку – прямо у ног старшего брата, вполоборота к нему.

Рейзди аж задохнулся от возмущения. Да что он себе позволяет! Нет, конечно, все понимают, что Канато, и раньше не отличавшийся крепким здоровьем, сейчас, после всего пережитого, превратился практически в инвалида – насколько это слово вообще применимо к вампиру, обладающему истинной силой. Но ведь и церемония Принятия рода бывает не каждый день! Неужели так трудно было потерпеть и продержаться на ногах эти несколько минут, которые требуются для того, чтобы произнести короткий отказ от предложения стать главой рода?

И тут, пока Сю обращался к Канато с привычной формулой предложения стать главой рода, обостренная интуиция Рейдзи подала сигнал. Очень нехороший сигнал. Рейдзи вдруг понял, почему Канато так комфортно устроился, прежде чем отвечать на церемониальный вопрос наследника семьи Сакамаки. Кажется, Канато было что сказать им всем, помимо простого отказа от наследования титула главы рода!

В следующие минуты Рейдзи пришлось лишний раз убедиться в том, что его интуиция – отменный по остроте инструмент, на который всегда можно положиться. Действительно, ответ Канато был далек от привычной формулы отказа.

Но прежде всего Канато сказал все-таки о главном – что он не претендует на то, чтобы прямо сейчас занять место покойного отца в иерархии семьи. Рейдзи, который слушал его, затаив дыхание, с облегчением выдохнул: от коварнейшего из сыновей Корделии он ждал подвоха в этом плане. Отдельно Канато обозначил свое отношение к Юи. Мол, он, как и Субару, считает ее почти сестрой и жениться на ней не собирается. Но изложив все это, Канато почему-то не собирался вставать со ступенек. Он замолчал, опустив взгляд, и все, даже отстраненно-холодный Сю, с интересом уставились на него.

Наконец Канато поднял голову, посмотрел вверх, на склонившегося к нему наследника рода, а затем обвел взглядом окружающих. И сообщил спокойным, будничным тоном, что покидает сообщество вампиров и уходит к людям.

У Рейдзи потемнело в глазах. Ладно, от Субару, с его странным характером и чрезмерно трепетным отношением к той же Юи, да и к смертным вообще, еще можно было ожидать чего-то подобного. Но Канато был последним из их семьи, от кого Рейдзи ожидал бы такого шага. Да и что этому доходяге делать в мире людей? Что он вообще умеет? Другое дело – крепыш Субару! Его могучее телосложение позволит ему сделать карьеру в какой-нибудь человеческой профессии. Не возьмут в полицию – устроится еще куда-нибудь, где требуются сильные парни. Смертные слабы, они высоко ценят физическую мощь. Кроме того, мускулами можно замаскировать наличие истинной силы, если Субару вдруг по оплошности приоткроет людям свои настоящие возможности.

Конечно, при таком крупном наследстве, какое им оставил отец, Субару нет необходимости работать, но Рейдзи, как и другие братья, отлично понимал, что заработок – это не главное, что интересует Субару. Их младший брат хотел найти себя, реализоваться в обществе. В по-настоящему большом обществе, а не в сравнительно узком кругу вампиров.

Рейдзи скептически отнесся к этому его выбору, так как считал, что смертные недостойны того, чтобы вампиры тратили на них свое время и силы, не говоря уже о заботе – страшно даже представить такое! Но он утешал себя тем, что через некоторое время Субару все равно вернется в лоно семьи. И скорее всего, этот промежуток времени будет равен продолжительности жизни Иды. Когда Иды не станет, Субару уже ничто не будет держать в мире людей. А пока пусть мальчик тешится любимой игрушкой… О том, что будет, если у Субару и Иды появятся дети, Рейдзи не хотел думать: он предпочитал решать проблемы по мере их поступления. 

Между тем Канато сейчас представлял собой гораздо большую проблему, нежели Субару. Рейдзи просто не представлял, что хорошего этот чертов медведеносец может привнести в человеческое общество. Плохое – это да, это всегда пожалуйста! Возьмет, например, и заново начнет собирать свою коллекцию невест – вместо прежней, утраченной при пожаре… И разбирайся потом с полицией, куда подевались все эти девушки, если Канато на чем-то проколется.

Про себя Рейдзи мрачно отметил, что отпустив к людям Субару и Канато, семья Сакамаки, пожалуй, не нарушит равновесия в среде смертных. Та польза, какую способен принести этим существам Субару, будет нивелирована преступными деяниями Канато. Ну, или наоборот – это как посмотреть…  
  
Похоже, те же мысли пронеслись и в голове Сю, потому что он мягким тоном спросил у Канато, чем же тот намерен заняться в мире смертных. Младший брат уверенно ответил:  
  
\- Я буду создавать коллекции!

Рейдзи тоскливо подумал: «Я так и знал!» Видимо, и Сю подумал то же самое, так как по лицу его пробежала легкая тень.

\- А Субару будет прикрывать твои грешки! – расхохотался Райто. Кажется, он тоже уже обрисовал для себя всю перспективу ухода Канато к людям. И только Субару отчего-то молчал, никак не выражая свое отношение к поступку брата.

Рейдзи не сразу понял, кто издал тот тихий, ядовитый смешок, который прозвучал сейчас в «комнате совета». Но этот звук издал Канато. Да, он смеялся. Зло, ядовито и горько. А затем негромко произнес:

\- Вот оно, ваше доброе, истинно братское отношение… Стоило спровоцировать вас определенным образом построенной фразой – и вы сразу настроились против меня. Неудивительно, что я хочу уйти от вас к людям. Да, я буду создавать коллекции. Коллекции свадебных платьев. И парфюм к ним. К каждой коллекции – новый аромат! Я превзойду самого Эли Сааба…

\- Кого-кого? – с любопытством переспросил Райто.

\- Это известный дизайнер. У него роскошные свадебные коллекции и прекрасные парфюмерные издания, – снисходительно пояснил Канато. – А еще у меня будет новый Тедди…

Он снова эффектно умолк, но на сей раз провокация не сработала – братья терпеливо ждали окончания его заявления. И Канато вынужден был продолжать, так сказать, без аплодисментов. Он рассказал, что собирается завести кота «плюшевой» короткошерстной породы и назвать его Тедди. Чтобы навсегда забыть о прошлом.

Сю поднялся со своего кресла. Встал со ступенек и Канато.

\- Принимаю твое решение, – во второй раз прозвучала в «комнате совета» традиционная фраза наследника рода.

Рейдзи этого уже не слышал, глубоко задумавшись. Все его существо затопила радость: двое, уже целых двое отпали! Сердце на секунду сжалось, перед глазами встала мраморная плита в склепе. Даже не двое – трое. Но в смерти Аято его вины нет. Да и Субару с Канато, если на то пошло, он не толкал на уход к людям. Ему просто повезло, что все сложилось именно так. Это просто судьба. Правда, оба брата еще могут вернуться – если, конечно, выживут среди смертных. Но это будет еще не скоро. Пока же они отказались составить конкуренцию Сю. А это главное. Теперь претендентов осталось всего трое – он сам, Сю и Райто…

Рейдзи и сам не знал, на что надеялся, совершая эти странные, безумные подсчеты на церемонии, результат которой был, казалось, предопределен заранее. Но никак не мог отвести взгляда от желтого кресла. Оно манило его к себе все сильнее и сильнее.


	56. Еще одним соперником меньше

И тут Рейдзи увидел, как Сю поднялся с кресла. Внезапно освободившийся «трон Сакамаки» так заворожил Рейдзи своей приглашающей пустотой, что он был просто не в силах отвести глаз от желтой ткани, на которую легли пятна солнечного света. Мысли о том, с чего бы это наследник рода решил вызвать Райто к ответу-присяге так торжественно, что даже встал ради этого с кресла, текли как бы стороной, в фоновом режиме. Но вот Сю заговорил – и Рейдзи позабыл и о кресле отца, и обо всем на свете. Потому что Сю заговорил вовсе не о Райто, а о себе. 

\- Братья! – произнес Сю так спокойно, словно обсуждал с ними события минувшего школьного дня. – Я хочу сообщить вам, что принял решение отказаться от обязанностей наследника, а в дальнейшем – и главы рода Сакамаки.

В глубокой тишине раздался полувздох-полувскрик Канато. 

\- Почему? – вопрос Субару, заданный без всякого возмущения и полный искреннего любопытства, показался Рейдзи камнем, брошенным в тихий пруд. Словно круги по воде, расходились в голове мысли, и их нужно было собрать воедино. Итак, Сю отказывается от наследования?! Значит ли это, что он, Рейдзи, станет…

\- Не вы одни с Канато хотите уйти к людям, – ответил младшему брату Сю, и Рейдзи, опустившему голову в раздумье, почудилась в этом голосе улыбка. Он поднял изумленный взгляд – и увидел, что Сю действительно улыбается. Так светло и безмятежно, как это было когда-то. Давным-давно. Когда в его жизни еще был Эдгар. И Рейдзи, глядя на счастливое лицо старшего брата, вдруг ощутил, как с души упал огромный камень. 

\- К людям, значит… – негромко произнес Субару. – А чем займешься? 

\- Да, чем? Ты станешь композитором? Будешь писать музыку? – воскликнул Канато.

\- Ты почти угадал, – ответил Сю. – Я действительно буду писать – но не музыку, а прозу.

Рейдзи поймал себя на том, что на удивление быстро уложил в голове новый расклад. Сю – писатель? Ну, а почему бы и нет… А главное, еще один брат долой из очереди. И ведь какой брат – основной конкурент! Вот это да! Теперь осталось всего двое.

Кресло отца притягивало взгляд с ужасающей силой, и Рейдзи изо всех сил сдерживался, стараясь глядеть не туда, а на Сю, который тем временем продолжал свою речь.

\- Хочу пояснить, почему я заявил об этом только сейчас, когда двое младших братьев уже произнесли формулу отказа. Здесь нет посторонних, поэтому я буду откровенен. Я принял во внимание пророчество Каролины. По ее словам, главой рода в нашем поколении станет тот, кто сумеет завоевать сердце Юи. И что же мы видим? Начнем с Субару. Мне, как и всем нам, некоторое время назад стало ясно, что он сделал свой выбор в личной жизни. И этот выбор – другая девушка, не Юи. Таким образом, его отказ был чистой воды формальностью – все было понятно и так. Верно?

\- Именно так, – подтвердил Субару.

\- Что касается Канато, то в последнее время я чувствовал, что он готовится принять какое-то важное решение, которое, возможно, определит всю его дальнейшую судьбу. Но я также видел, что каким бы ни было это решение, оно не коснется Юи. Канато не станет претендовать на ее руку и сердце. Я прав?

\- Да, – уверенно ответил Канато. – Я уже сказал об этом, и от своих слов не отказываюсь.

\- А ты сам, Сю? – спросил вдруг Райто непривычно тихо. – Тоже не собираешься жениться на ней?

\- Юи очень многое сделала для нашей семьи. Она, без преувеличения, изменила жизнь каждого из нас, – медленно и очень серьезно начал Сю. – И я безмерно уважаю эту девушку, которая сумела преодолеть все вызовы судьбы и остаться самой собой. Такую силу духа по мощи вполне можно сравнить с истинной силой вампиров. Но мое уважение к Юи – это именно уважение, и ни что иное. Этого слишком мало для счастливого брака, тем более, если речь идет о браке главы рода. Для достойного супружеского союза, помимо уважения, нужно много чего другого, чего я ей дать не способен.

Рейдзи вдруг подумалось, что будь здесь Аято, он на этом месте обязательно ехидно выкрикнул бы: «Да? И что же ты имеешь в виду?» Но Аято больше не было, и перебивать прощальную речь наследника рода на самом деликатном месте никто не рискнул. Казалось, с момента смерти Аято прошли целые столетия. За это время все братья неимоверно повзрослели.

\- Скажу даже больше: я неспособен дать это и какой бы то ни было другой женщине. Потому что женщины мне неинтересны в принципе, – продолжал Сю. – Не думаю, что это стало таким уж шокирующим открытием для вас. Все было ясно уже давно. Я хочу жить той жизнью, которая подходит Сю Сакамаки, но не подходит главе рода Сакамаки. И это еще одна причина, по которой я считаю необходимым отказаться от своей очереди в наследовании.

Сю помолчал, словно ожидая от братьев какой-либо реакции на свои слова. Но никто не произнес ни слова, и он продолжил свою речь. 

\- Теперь вы, Райто и Рейдзи… Роль Юи в жизни каждого из вас слишком сложна, чтобы я мог что-либо предполагать в этом отношении, а тем более – решать за вас. Не случайно я сообщил о своем отказе от наследования именно сейчас. Ситуация непростая. После моего отказа главой рода автоматически становится Рейдзи – при условии, что Райто произнесет формулу отказа. Иначе им пришлось бы вступить в поединок, чего никому из нас, как я уверен, не хотелось бы. Между тем пророчество однозначно говорит о решающей роли Юи в определении кандидатуры главы рода Сакамаки. Поэтому, Райто и Рейдзи, я предлагаю вам сейчас – раньше, чем вы предпримете какие-либо шаги, – узнать мнение Юи на этот счет.

При этих его словах взгляды всех присутствующих в комнате обратились к Юи. А она, крепко сцепив пальцы рук и потупив глаза, не могла вымолвить ни слова.


	57. Мечты о будущем

В «комнате совета» повисла напряженная тишина. Все ждали, что скажет Юи. Но она так ничего и не произнесла. А просто подняла голову и устремила взгляд на Райто. Это и был ответ.

Райто бросился к Юи, обнял ее и прижал к себе, хрипло пробормотав:

\- Никому не отдам!

Рейдзи, уязвленный до глубины души, ехидно протянул:

\- Не знал, Райто, что ты тоже мечтаешь стать наследником… 

Почти одновременно раздался голос Канато, в котором явственно сквозило сомнение:

\- Райто, ты действительно любишь Юи? Или просто хочешь занять место отца?

\- Да идите вы все! – рявкнул Райто, оторвавшись наконец от Юи. – Какой из меня наследник? Я же не Рейдзи, для меня счастье не в том, чтобы на троне восседать. Вот оно, мое счастье…

И вновь обнял Юи, зарывшись лицом в ее волосы.

\- А как же пророчество? – задал ему Субару вопрос, который волновал в тот момент почти всех в этой комнате. – Если ты женишься на Юи, то по-любому должен будешь занять место Рейдзи…

Райто поднял голову и широко улыбнулся:

\- Ну, может, когда-нибудь и займу. Лет через триста… Рейдзи все-таки старше меня, значит, и помереть должен раньше. Вот тогда я и стану главой рода Сакамаки!

И тут Рейдзи неожиданно серьезно возразил:

\- До того времени у меня появятся собственные наследники!

Остальные четверо братьев от души рассмеялись: у Рейдзи, как всегда, все продумано до мелочей…

\- Да шучу я! – небрежно бросил Райто. – Не посягаю я на твой трон, Рейдзи. Но и к смертным уходить не собираюсь. Буду жить, как раньше. Но уже не один. 

Опять повисла тишина, и в этой тишине Сю внимательно посмотрел на Рейдзи. Тот не сразу понял, чего хочет от него старший брат, но когда Сю выразительным жестом указал ему на Райто, до Рейдзи внезапно дошло: да ведь младший только что произнес формулу отказа! Конечно, не по всей форме… Но с другой стороны, а кто сегодня в этой комнате, кроме Сю, следовал обряду буквально? Каждый просто делился тем, что было у него на сердце. Однако обряд от этого не утратил своей силы. И Рейдзи, у которого захватило дух от долгожданной и в то же время такой непривычной ответственности, торжественно произнес, обращаясь к Райто:

\- Принимаю твое решение.

В этот самый момент Рейдзи вдруг почувствовал, что сбросил с плеч ненавистный титул «второго наследника» и стал настоящим главой рода Сакамаки. Именно в этот момент он достиг своей давней заветной мечты, а не позже, когда надел перстень с морионом и сел в отцовское кресло. То были уже лишь формальности.

После завершения обряда он, восседая в заветном желтом кресле, гордый собою и в то же время отчего-то немного подавленный, выслушал слова склонившегося к нему Сю. Тот сказал ему негромко – так, чтобы не слышали другие братья – что давно видел, как Рейдзи мечтает об отцовском «троне», и что по его, Сю, мнению, Рейдзи из них пятерых более всех достоин того, чтобы возглавить род. 

Но Рейдзи был не в силах порадоваться этому комплименту. Он вдруг ощутил сильнейшую усталость. Хотел было разозлиться на себя за неподобающую слабость – и не смог даже этого. Юи… Она никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Видимо, так уж устроен этот мир: нельзя получить все и сразу. Он на многое пошел ради того, чтобы завладеть Юи, но даже сильнейшее зелье не помогло ему переманить чужое счастье. Зелье не сработало, потому что Юи уже тогда – может быть, еще не признаваясь в этом даже самой себе – любила Райто. 

\- Рейдзи, поздравляю! Ты получил то, чего достоин.

Голос судьбы, тихо прозвучавший у него в голове… Стоп, или вовсе не в голове, а наяву? Нежный голос – и двусмысленная фраза, в которой ему почудилась злая ирония. Но голос был так мягок, словно не осознавал беспощадности своих слов. Рейдзи поднял голову и увидел, что рядом с его креслом стоит Юи.

В нескольких шагах от них, занятый разговором с Субару, стоял Райто – и Рейдзи понял, что через несколько секунд младший брат, искоса хмуро поглядывавший в их сторону, уже будет здесь, у подножия отцовского «трона». Райто не намерен оставлять Юи с кем бы то ни было хоть на секунду. Значит, у них есть всего несколько секунд…

\- Спасибо, – с достоинством ответил Рейдзи. – Я желаю вам с Райто счастья.

Юи глянула ему прямо в глаза.

\- Ты меня простишь?

Он понял, что она имеет в виду. Она извиняется за то, что не смогла сделать его счастливым. Ох уж это ее вечное стремление помочь всем сразу… Подобное благое начинание в реальности так же недостижимо, как и его мечты заполучить сразу все. Конечно, Сю прав: Юи очень многое сделала для их семьи. Но составить счастье каждого из них так, как они того хотели, она, естественно, не смогла бы. Повезло только этому разгильдяю Райто. Хотя, будь жив Аято, еще неизвестно, как дело повернулось бы… Но в любом случае, большинство из братьев Сакамаки отказались от мечты заполучить Юи. Хотя, надо признаться, всем им это пошло только на пользу, так как подтолкнуло их к пересмотру собственной жизни.

\- Это ты прости меня… – глухо ответил Рейдзи, которому, в отличие от болезненно совестливой Юи, действительно было за что извиняться.

Она только медленно кивнула в ответ. Это было жестом и прощения, и прощания: буквально в ту же секунду к ней подошел Райто и, сердито глянув на Рейдзи, увел ее за собой. 

Рейдзи задумчиво смотрел им вслед. Теперь, когда он получил почти все, что хотел, он может позволить себе быть самим собой. В том числе, может наконец признаться самому себе, что Юи ему не так уж и нужна. По крайней мере, она необходима ему уже далеко не так остро, как это было раньше. И все же, все же… Так и не исполнившаяся мечта о счастье, о любви шевелилась где-то на дне его сердца беспокойным ворохом эмоций, темным и горячим. И Рейдзи не отказал себе в болезненном удовольствии погрузиться в эту кипящую тьму.

Что там Райто говорил о наследовании? Что примет титул после смерти Рейдзи, да? А он, Рейдзи, еще ответил ему, что до той поры обзаведется собственными наследниками. В пылу той пикировки оба как-то не подумали о том, что и у Райто могут родиться дети. Отлично! Пусть родятся! И вот тогда Рейдзи возьмет свое… Нет, речь не о кресле отца и не о перстне с морионом – этого он уже достиг. Речь о том, чего ему так и не удалось достичь сейчас. Впервые в жизни Рейдзи думал о следующем поколении их семьи без акцента на том, кто унаследует титул. Его в эти минуты волновало совсем другое – новая идея, которая захватила его целиком.

Итак… Срок жизни Юи короток по сравнению с их жизнями, даже если учесть, чье сердце бьется у нее в груди. Но сколько бы Юи ни суждено прожить на этом свете, она никогда не будет принадлежать ему, Рейдзи. Это уже понятно. Однако если у них с Райто родится дочь, которая будет как две капли воды похожа на Юи… О, если только она родится, такая дочь! Тогда Рейдзи не упустит своего шанса. И та, которую он любит, все-таки будет рядом с ним. Он наконец-то пройдет часть своего жизненного пути рядом с ней, как и хотел. Да, пусть не с той, о ком мечтал изначально, но хотя бы с ее копией. Может, даже улучшенной копией! Надо лишь немного подождать – всего пару десятилетий.

Правда, это будет его племянница… Но, если подумать, что здесь такого? Если их отец женился на собственной кузине, почему бы ему, Рейдзи не жениться на собственной племяннице? Тем более что они с Райто не родные, а единокровные братья. В какой-то мере это будет даже продолжением дела отца, его исследований по изучению наследственности у вампиров. Не то что бы Рейдзи так уж интересовали подобные исследования, но это сгодится в дальнейшем как аргумент для окружающих. 

Здесь ему некстати вспомнилось, как печально сложилась судьба несчастной Кристы, когда она узнала, что ее обожаемый кузен женился на ней только ради эксперимента с потомством. Она в одночасье лишилась разума, и Субару при живой матери остался сиротой. Нет, Рейдзи не повторит такой ошибки отца! Свою любимую он будет нежно опекать с раннего детства, беречь ее и всемерно заботиться о ней. Он станет для нее главным человеком, самым важным в жизни – важнее даже ее собственных родителей. Чтобы когда придет время, она пошла бы за ним не задумываясь.

Какое счастье, что Райто, в отличие от братьев, не вздумал уйти к людям! Это сильно облегчает задачу. Теперь ему, главе рода Сакамаки, остается только дождаться, когда она родится – эта красивая белокурая девочка, которая станет его счастьем. А ждать он умеет… Рейдзи откинулся на спинку кресла, обитого золотистой кожей, прикрыл глаза и погрузился в сладкие мечты о будущем.


End file.
